Love
by spanish babe
Summary: AU - Prue is wishing for someone to love...and she finds someone *~FINISHED~*
1. Wishing

Wishing 

Again, this is a series I wrote ages ago, about Prue & Andy's love.  Takes place around the end of season 3 but the girls are just ordinary sisters who live together.  Piper is married to Leo and Phoebe is dating Cole but Prue & Andy never knew each other.

Prue was sitting in her hotel room in Miami Florida. She was a little sad. Everywhere she looked, she saw couples in love. She hadn't been in a relationship in four months. She missed the companionship. She missed having a boyfriend. She and Piper were there for a chef convention of Piper's. She had no intention of taking part in the convention. She just wanted to take a week vacation.  They had arrived the day before, and so far she wasn't enjoying herself. She got up off the bed and went out on the balcony. She spotted a gorgeous guy standing by himself and she smiled. Suddenly a girl came running up to him and they started kissing. She frowned up her face and went back in and sat on the bed. She put on her headphones and laid on the bed. She was listening to the song, Somebody's Somebody, by Christina Aguilera.  
  
_Watchin` lovers walkin  
Hand in hand they pass me by  
Wish I was one of them  
Wish I had somebody  
Wakin` up beside me  
Looking into my eyes at night  
I want a love to call my own  
I want someone that I can hold  
Want someone wanting me  
I Wanna feel how it feels to be  
  
Somebody's somebody  
Someone's someone  
Some sweet lover's lover  
I wanna be that one  
Someone faithful to someone faithful  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
Somebody to somebody who loves me  
Who loves me  
  
Spending all of my time  
Spending all my time on me  
Where is that someone who  
I can give my time to  
Searching for that lover  
With the love that will change my life  
I want two arms to hold me close  
I want the thing I need the most  
Somebody needing me  
So I can feel how it feels to be  
  
Somebody's somebody  
Someone's someone  
Some sweet lover's lover  
I wanna be that one  
Someone faithful to someone faithful  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
Somebody to somebody who loves me  
Who loves me  
  
What I'm looking for  
Is someone to love me more  
Than I've been loved before  
With love so right  
What I need to find  
Is someone to hold me tight  
What I mean is I want to be  
Somebody's somebody  
  
_Andy was sitting on the beach waiting for his friends. When he saw them walking toward him, he stood up. They began setting up the net and picking teams to play volleyball. He noticed his friend Elliot checking the beach for women. Andy tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention back on the game they were about to play. There were four players on each side. His ex-girlfriend was flirting with one of his friends to make him jealous. When she saw that it didn't phase him, she tried even harder, which only made Andy shake his head and grin. He was happy that they weren't together anymore. He was tired of dealing with selfish women. He wanted a woman who was not only pretty, but someone who was strong, passionate, loving and understanding.  
  
Prue got tired of hanging out in her hotel room, so she put on her bathing suit and headed to the beach. When she arrived at the beach, Elliot noticed her right away, but Andy didn't. She laid her towel in the sand, put on her sunglasses, and laid down. Andy jerked Elliot's attention back to the game. Twenty minutes later, the ball landed next to Prue while she was asleep. Andy ran over to get the ball, but he stood there staring at her for a few seconds until she woke up.   
She woke up and noticed a gorgeous guy standing over her, so she lifted her head up, and took off her sunglasses.  
"I'm sorry, could you hand me that ball?" Andy asked.  
She handed him the ball without a word. He smiled and went back to his friends. She was a little disappointed. She thought he was coming over to talk to her. She sat up and watched him and his friends playing volleyball. Suddenly Leo came over and sat next to her. He was telling her about something that Piper wanted her to know. She was pretending to be interested in what he was saying, but all she wanted to do was to tell Leo to go somewhere. She didn't want the guys on the beach to think that she had a boyfriend.  
  
Andy and Elliot were watching Prue.  
"Man, it's too bad she has a boyfriend." Elliot said.  
"I know. She's gorgeous." Andy said.  
Andy's ex-girlfriend Isabelle noticed him staring and became jealous. They had broken up two months ago, and she wanted him back. When he rejected her she began flirting with men around him to get him jealous. Elliot went on to talk to some woman who walked by them, but Andy couldn't take his eyes off Prue. He watched her the entire time she talked to Leo. He didn't want to continue the game so the others played without him.  
  
Shortly after Leo left the beach, Prue got up and began walking the beach. Elliot noticed that she was alone so he went over to talk to her. While he was talking to her, she was looking around for Andy. She didn't really want to talk to Elliot because she saw him talking to other women on the beach. She didn't trust him. He was the kind of guy who was only after one thing. She was never attracted to guys like that. She didn't want to be rude and tell him to get lost, but that's what she felt like doing.   
When Andy noticed Elliot talking to Prue he immediately went over to them. They were walking slowly, so it didn't take him long to catch up to them.  
"Is that guy bothering you miss?" Andy asked sneaking up on them.  
She looked at him and smiled.  
"Hi." She said.  
"Hi, my name is Andy."  
"Nice to meet you Andy." Prue said.  
"Hey, you didn't say that when I introduced myself."  
"Maybe she doesn't like you." Andy said jokingly.  
"She likes me. Don't you?" He asked smiling.  
"Don't make me answer that." Prue teased.  
Elliot looked at Andy and smiled. He gave him a thumbs up signal. It was his way of telling Andy to go for it.  
"Well, I can see that there are other women out here who might like me. Prue, it was nice to meet you." Elliot said.  
He looked at Andy again and left.   
"I'm sorry about him. He hits on every girl he sees."  
"What about you?"  
"I'm not like that. I know guys always say that, but in my case, it's actually true. I probably get date maybe once a year, if I'm lucky."  
"I find that hard to believe." Prue said laughing.  
"Why is that so hard to believe?" He asked grinning.  
"I don't know."  
She wanted to tell him how gorgeous he was, but she stopped herself. He walked her back to her hotel. He wanted to walk her up to her hotel room, but he didn't want her to get the wrong impression. She thanked him for walking her back and he left.   
  
The next day when she went back on the beach, she didn't see him. She stayed there for hours. When she didn't see any sign of him, she decided to leave. While she was walking, Isabelle came up to her.  
"Hi."  
"Hi." Prue said back.  
"You're not here for Andy are you?"  
"Why?"  
"Well, I don't think you'd be interested in him."  
"Oh?"  
"Well, let me put it to you like this....he dumps more women than you can count. He's not very sensitive to women's needs. He and Elliot love women. It's all they think about. Especially when we come to the beach. It's like they're in competition with each other. I mean, you saw how they ran up to you yesterday."  
"Yeah." Prue said disappointed.  
"As a woman I just hate to see other women being treated like a piece of meat." Isabelle said.  
"I see what you mean."   
"Well, just think about what I said. Bye."  
As Prue walked back to the hotel she thought about what Isabelle said about Andy. She thought that he was such a nice guy. Even though she didn't know him that well, she couldn't see him behaving the way his friend Elliot was. When she got to her room she changed into her night clothes and got into bed. It was only 9pm, so she decided to watch TV until she fell asleep.  
  
Andy saw Prue getting off the elevator. He smiled and went over to talk to her.  
"Hi Prue."  
"Hi Andy. What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight or tomorrow night."  
"I'm sorry, I can't."  
"Oh that's right, you have a boyfriend. I'm sorry, I totally forgot." He said feeling embarrassed.  
"I don't have a boyfriend."  
"You don't? Then who was that guy you were talking to on the beach?"  
"That was my brother-in-law. He was telling me about something my sister wanted me to know." She said rolling her eyes.  
"Oh." He said relieved.  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you like your friend Elliot?"  
"No, what makes you ask that?"  
"I heard that you were."  
"From who?"  
"I don't know her name. She was playing volleyball with you a couple days ago."  
"I don't believe her." He said angrily. "She's my ex-girlfriend. She doesn't exactly like the idea of me dating or being interested in someone."  
"Oh."  
"Look, I'll talk to you later." He said leaving.  
  
Andy approached his friend Elliot's beach house angry. He saw Isabelle sitting on the couch along with his other friends.  
"Isabelle, can I speak with you for a minute?"  
"Why?"  
"Isabelle I'm mean it!"  
"I don't feel like talking right now."  
"Why the hell did you tell Prue that I act like Elliot?"  
"Andy..."  
"Let's get this straight Isabelle, we're over okay...over!" He said going into the guest room and slamming the door.  
"You are such a bitch." Georgia said.  
Elliot looked at her and shook his head. Georgia got up and knocked on the door.  
"Andy, are you okay?"  
"I just want to be left alone." He said softly.  
"I'll be back." Georgia said.  
  
Prue was on the elevator later that night coming from her room. She was informed that she had a visitor waiting for her in the lobby. She expected it to be Andy but it wasn't. It was a female.  
"Prue." She said coming up to her.  
"Hi."  
"You don't know me, but I'm a friend of Andy's."  
"Oh." Prue said looking away.  
"Listen the girl that you talked to earlier is Andy's ex-girlfriend. She does thing to purposely hurt him. She flirts with other guys right in front of him to get him jealous. She saw that he liked you and she took upon herself to stand in the way. He's one of the sweetest guys you'll ever meet, and I'm not just saying that because he's a friend. He doesn't even know that I'm here."  
"I thought he was a nice guy, but then she started telling me that he dumps more girls than I can count."  
"That's not true. He's nothing like Elliot. Are you interested in Andy at all?"  
"Well, yeah." She said smiling.  
"Good. Don't let Isabelle get to you."  
"Thanks. What's your name by the way?"  
"Georgia."  
"Thanks Georgia."  
"No problem."  
  
The next night Andy was waiting in the lobby to take her out. He took her sight seeing and they ended up on the beach later that night. The sat in the sand sat and talked. They had made plans to get together the next day. While he was talking, she couldn't take her eyes off him. He had the bluest eyes and the most gorgeous smile she'd ever seen. She liked his dimples. When they looked into each other's eyes, she wanted to kiss him, but it was the first date, and she didn't want him to think that she was easy. She broke her gaze and looked away. They talked for a few more hours, then he walked her back to her room. She was really looking forward to their next date. She smiled thinking about him. Not only was he cute, but he was also funny and charming. And also a gentlemen.  
  
Prue waited in the lobby for Andy the next night, but he didn't show up. She wondered where he was, so she went to the beach to look for him, but she didn't have any luck finding him. She eventually gave up and went back to the hotel. The next couple days that she was there, she didn't hear from him. On the plan back to New York she thought about what Isabelle told her about him, and also what Georgia told her. She believed Georgia until he stood her up the very next night. She figured that it was probably for the best. She didn't even tell him that she was going back to New York. She had forgotten to mention that she didn't live in Florida. She had a really good time with him and he seemed like a gentlemen. Maybe he really was like his friend she thought.  
  
When she returned home, she didn't even unpack. She sat on her couch wishing that she had someone to come home to. She was tired of going out with losers. She wanted to be with someone where there was a future. In the weeks that followed, she thought about Andy a lot. She couldn't understand why she thought about him so much. She barely knew him or anything about him. She figured that the reason she was thinking about him was because she was lonely. She sat by the window in her apartment wondering what happened to him that night…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. A Familiar Face

A Familiar Face 

Prue was dressed and ready to go to work. She had just gotten off the phone with a friend of hers from work. She was trying to set Prue up with someone. She had met the guy and everything, but she just wasn't interested. Even though she thought he was cute, she thought he was too into himself. She noticed that he carried a small mirror in his pocket, and he kept looking at himself about every ten minutes or so. Her friend from work accused her of being too picky. She knew what kind of guy she liked, and he wasn't it.   
  
When Prue walked into the restaurant she heard someone calling her name. When she turned around, her jaw dropped. There he was, standing there looking absolutely gorgeous. He was in a suit. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets. Suddenly an older attractive women stands next to him and she hesitantly walks over to them.  
"What are you doing here?" Andy asked.  
"I live here. What about you?"  
"I live here too."  
"Oh my God!"  
"I know. Small world." Andy said.  
"Hi, my name is Emma. I'm Andy's mother." She said shaking Prue's hand.  
"Hi." She said shyly.  
"You're prettier than I thought you were."  
"Mom."  
"Oh stop it Andy. I've heard so much about you."   
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Why don't you have dinner with us?"  
"I wish I could, but I can't."  
"Why not?" Andy asked.  
"Well, because I work here. I'm a chef."  
"Really? That's great. Listen, can I call you sometime?"  
"Sure." She said smiling.  
Emma took out a small piece of paper and Prue wrote down her number.  
"Well guys, I would love to stay and chat, but my boss is looking at me."  
"It nice seeing you again." Andy said gazing into her eyes.  
"Same here. Nice to meet you Emma."  
"You too dear."  
Andy watched her as she walked away. He needed to explain to her that he didn't stand her up that night in Florida. He was expecting her to be a little mad at him still, but she looked happy to see him again. Emma had just met Prue, but she liked her already. She saw how Andy's eyes lit up when he saw her. There was definite chemistry between them.  
"Andy, she's gone now." Emma said smiling. You can stop drooling."  
Andy smiled and the waiter showed them to their table.  
  
Later that night while Prue was sitting on the couch reading, the phone rang. She reached over and answered it.  
"Hello."  
"Hi, can I speak to Prue?"  
"This is her."  
"Hi, this is Andy."  
"Hi Andy." She said grinning.  
"So, how are you?"  
"I'm fine. You?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay."  
"I wasn't expecting you to call."  
"Oh. You didn't want me to?"  
"No no, it's not that. I'm glad you called."  
"Prue, I just want you to know, that I didn't stand you up that night."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"I know you must have been thinking the worst of me."  
"Well, I was."  
"I figured. Georgia's grandfather passed away and she was really upset. When I went to your hotel, they said that you had left."  
"I came looking for you."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah, I went to the beach and waited for hours."  
"And I was waiting at the hotel." He said smiling.  
She sat there listening to his voice. She didn't say much because she was nervous and couldn't think of much to say to him. He invited her to a comedy club where he'll be performing next week. They made a date for the weekend and he promised her that this time he wouldn't stand her up. She gave him her address and they hung up. She tried not to get too excited, but she couldn't help herself. She thought that he was incredibly cute and sexy. He said that he would take her to dinner so she got up off the couch and went into her room to pick out something to wear.  
  
Prue had just finished her work for the day when her friend Abigail entered.  
"Prue, there is this gorgeous guy waiting for you." Abigail said smiling.  
"What?"  
"You heard me?"  
"Well, who is it?" She asked suspiciously.  
"It's nobody I'm trying to hook you up with, so relax."  
Prue walked out of her office and into the lobby of 415 magazine. Andy was sitting at a table with his back to her. She walked over to him and touch him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her.  
"Hi." She said gazing into his eyes.  
"I hope you don't mind me coming here."  
"No of course not."  
"Good." He said grinning.  
Being that it was a nice night, Andy wanted to walk her back to the manor. She was only a couple blocks from work. They talked as they were slowly walking to the manor. He walked her to her door, and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She thanked him for walking her home and he left. She stood outside the front door for a few seconds after he was gone, smiling to herself. She then opened the door and went into the house where she was immediately bombarded with questions from both her sisters.  
  
By the time the weekend arrived, Prue was nervous. She talked to him on the phone all week and he came to pick her up from work a few times, but she still couldn't keep calm. She was dressed, but she was still looking in her closet for something else to where. Just as she was about to take off her dress, she heard a knock at the front door. She forced herself to calm down as she walked towards the door. She opened the door expecting it to be Andy, but it was Piper.  
"Oh, it's only you."  
"Thanks." she said walking in.  "I forgot my keys."  
"Wow, so who's the guy? You didn't tell me you had a date tonight."  
"How do I look? Is it too much?"  
"No, you look gorgeous."  
"I have to change." She said heading towards her room.  
As soon as she stepped into her room, there was a knock at the door. Piper went over and opened the door.  
"Hi, is Prue here?" Andy asked.  
"Yeah, come on in."  
Just as Andy walked in, Prue walked out of her room. They looked at each other and smiled. She was wearing red from head to toe. Her hair was brushed back from her forehead with two small red clips in the front. She had on a red dress, red purse, and red shoes.  
"Andy, this is my sister Piper. Piper this is Andy." She said walking into the kitchen where he stood.  
"So, where did you two meet?"  
"Piper."  
"What?"  
"We met in Florida actually." Andy said.  
"Really? Prue you didn't tell me that."  
"We'll talk about this later. We have reservations." Prue said.  
"Okay. I'll talk to you later Prue." Piper said, going upstairs.  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
"Ready when you are." She said linking her arm around his.  
  
When Prue looked up from her menu, she noticed that Andy was staring at her.  
"What?"  
"I forgot to mention that you really look gorgeous."  
"So do you." She said blushing.  
She tried to avoid his eyes as much as possible, but she couldn't. She found his eyes hypnotizing, and so was his smile.  
"You know, I have an extra ticket, you can ask your brother if he wants to come next week."  
"Okay."  
"Prue, you don't talk much. You must not like me or something." He said jokingly to loosen her up.  
"Of course I like you. I just get really nervous around you."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. This doesn't usually happen."  
"Oh."  
"I mean, it's not a bad thing."  
"Oh good." He said grinning.  
  
After dinner they went to the movies. He held her hand the entire time they were there. When they were in their seats he kept glancing at her. With her hand in his, he occasionally caressed her hand, which was turning her on. Never before had a simple touch turned her on like this. She was surprised. With him caressing her hand, she found it difficult to concentrate on the movie. The movie was two hours long, and the only time he let go of her hand, was when he opened a door for her. When they were back at the manor, she invited him in. Part of her wasn't sure if she should invite him in. She wasn't sure she'd be able to control herself. They sat on the couch and talked for a little while, and she was starting to feel more comfortable around him. Him being funny put her at ease. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so nervous on a date before.  
  
An hour later she walked him to the door. He softly kissed her on the cheek and she opened the door for him to leave. When the door was closed and he was gone, she leaned against it and sighed. She wanted to kiss him. She didn't know why, but she opened the door and saw him standing there about to knock. They smiled at each other and he leaned in and slowly kissed her. Her hands dropped to her sides while he gently put his right hand on her waist, and his left hand behind her head. When the kiss became slower and he slipped his tongue in her mouth, she put her hands to his face. She was completely calm now. She didn't want him to stop kissing her. When they pulled apart a minute later she gave him a soft peck on the lips and touched his face.  
"Thanks a lot Andy. I had a good time."  
"Me too." He said gazing into her eyes.  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Okay. I'll call you when I get home."  
She watched him walk down the stairs. When he was gone, she closed the door. When their lips first touched, she wanted to pull him inside and keep him there. She was feeling things that she had never felt before. He was really sweet, funny, and charming. She could definitely see the two of them getting serious.  
  
In the months that followed, Andy and Prue became closer. They were inseparable. They weren't officially an item, but they were close to it. Andy wanted Prue to be his girlfriend, but he was afraid. Not only was he afraid of commitment, but he was afraid that once they got together officially, they wouldn't be as close. He wanted to tell her what he was feeling, but he was a little embarrassed. He thought about all the failed relationships he'd been in and he didn't want that for him and Prue. He adored her. They haven't even slept together yet. The closer they became, the more difficult it was became for him to control himself. He loved the touch of her hands, the feel of her lips against his, and the innocent look in her eyes. She was definitely the woman he'd been waiting for, for so long…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Just Our Love

Just Our Love 

  
Andy is at the manor waiting for Prue. He wants to face his fear of commitment head on, so he decided that he's going to try opening up to Prue. He wanted more than anything, to be able to communication with her and establish totally intimacy. He was feeling a lot of emotions when it came to Prue. She was everything he wanted and needed in a woman. When she entered the club, he turned around and stood up to greet her. They greeted each other with a very soft sweet kiss on the mouth. When they sat down, Prue noticed that he seemed nervous.  
"Andy, what's wrong?"  
"There's nothing wrong."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Well, actually, there is."  
"What is it?"  
"Well, the reason that we're not a couple yet...is because I have a huge fear of commitment. I'm really trying to work on it, and I just need you to be patient with me." He said looking down at his hands.  
"I was wondering what was going on. Andy, it's okay with me."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I love being with you. And if you're not ready, than that's fine. I'll still be here when you are."  
"You are so amazing." He said gazing into her eyes and touching her face.  
"I know." She said jokingly.  
Him opening up just a little, made him feel better. She was so understanding. He had never stayed with anyone else for over two months. He knew that he and Prue had something special and he didn't want to do anything to ruin that.   
  
A couple days later while Prue was at the manor reading a magazine, Phoebe came home.  She had been in Europe backpacking with Cole.  
"Hi Prue."  
"Hi." She said without looking up.  But then she thought again and looked up.  "Phoebe!"  she exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her baby sister.  "How have you been?"  
"Great!  Europe is so amazing Prue, you're gonna have to go there one day.  We saw all these cool places like Venice and Rome and Vienna…" Phoebe trailed off as she realized Prue wasn't listening to her.  She waved a hand in front of Prue's face.  "Hello?"  
"What?  Oh sorry Pheebs, continue."  
Phoebe shook her head.  "Uh-uh.  So who's the guy?"  
"What makes you think it's a guy?"  
"I've never seen you so distracted before.  Soooo, what's his name?"  
Prue sighed.  "Andy.  Andy Trudeau."  
"So, how long have you two been together?"  
"Well, we've been together for a little over two months, but he's not my boyfriend."  
"Oh, OK…Why not?"  
"We're just taking thing slow."  
"Is he afraid of commitment?" Phoebe asked smiling.  
"Yeah,"  
"Don't worry, he'll come around."  
Shortly after, there was a knock at the door.  Prue answered it and it was Andy & Cole.  They followed Prue inside and sat beside their respective 'partners'.  
"Andy, this is Phoebe. She's my other sister.  And this is Phoebe's boyfriend Cole."  
"Oh right.  Hi."  
Phoebe and Cole both greeted Andy.  
"Hey, we're going to dinner tonight. You guys wanna come?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah, it'll be fun." Cole said.  
"Sure, why not?" Andy said.  
"That's sounds good."  
  
Later that night, Andy came over to the manor to pick Prue up. He smiled when she answered the door. When she let him in, she told him to make himself comfortable. She wasn't ready. While she was in her room getting dressed, he was thinking about going in there with her. He stood up when she came down the stairs.  
"Okay, now I'm ready."  
Andy looked into her eyes, pulled her close to him, and slowly and passionately kissed her. Prue held on to him tightly, not wanting to let him go. At that moment she wanted to forget about going to dinner. She couldn't believe how soft his lips were, and how firm and gently he held her as they kissed. She allowed her hands to run through his hair as he stroked the back of her head. Her hands slowly left his and hair and moved towards his face. After about five minutes of them kissing, they suddenly remembered that they were supposed to be meeting Phoebe and Cole at P3 so they could all go to dinner from there. Andy gazed into her eyes once again and softly kissed her neck.  
  
When they arrived at P3, Phoebe and Cole were already there waiting for them. When they were at dinner, Andy kept whispering in her ear making her blush. Phoebe smiled at them. She thought they were so cute. She got up from the table and announced that she was going to the ladies room. Before Prue accompanied her, she leaned in and kissed Andy softly on the mouth and smiled. He watched her walk off with Phoebe with a smile on his face.  
"Are you sure you're not his girlfriend?" She asked suspiciously.  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
"Wow, you guys are too cute."  
"I know." She said grinning.  
"I didn't really have to use the bathroom, I just had to ask you that." Phoebe said.  
Prue laughed and they left the bathroom and returned to their table. When she sat back down, Andy reached for her hand. They looked at each other and smiled. They all talked and ate their dinner, and occasionally, Prue would rub his leg.  
  
Later that night Prue laid in bed thinking about Andy. She was definitely falling for him. She respected him for being honest with her about his fear of commitment, and she was willing to wait until he was ready to commit to her. She was happy just having him near her all the time. She loved everything about him. She loved the way he walked into a room with his hands in his pockets, the way he kissed her, the way he gazed into her eyes, the way he held and caressed her hands, the way he touched her face, his gorgeous smile, and his charm and sense of humor. She thought about him constantly. Thinking about him brought a huge smile to her face. As they became closer the sexual tension began to build. Thinking about made it difficult for her to fall asleep. She reached over and picked up the phone to call him. She could barely see the numbers, so she turned on her the lamp that was on her night stand. She dialed his number and he answered on the second ring.  
"Hello." He said softly.  
"Hi sweetie. I woke you didn't I?"  
"Yeah, but It's no problem."  
"I won't keep you long. I just wanted to hear your voice." She said turning off the lamp.  
She laid down and talked to him in the dark.  
"It's okay. I don't mind."  
"I couldn't sleep." She said softly.  
"Well, I'm glad you called me. Why can't you sleep?"  
"I was thinking about you."  
Andy rolled over on his back. He was blushing. Hearing her voice on the phone made him wish she was there next to him.  
"You sound so sweet." He said.  
"And you sound sexy."  
"Nah."  
"You do."  
"Prue?"  
"Yeah."  
"I adore you." He said softly and sincerely.  
"Thank you."   
"Welcome." He said laughing.  
"Well, I have to go now."  
"Okay. Good night."  
"Good night Andy."  
He felt a little embarrassed for telling her that, even though felt that way. He felt that he might scare her off if he started opening up too much. He expected a better response from her. He wanted to tell her so many things, but he wasn't good at expressing his feelings. He really didn't mean to tell her how sweet she sounded on the phone or that he adored her, but it slipped out. Prue was so easy to talk to that it wasn't that difficult for him to express himself to her. He tried going back to sleep, but he couldn't. After about an hour, he realized that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep any time soon, so he got up and called Prue back. He let the phone ring three times but there was no answer.  
He got up and went into the living room to watch TV. As soon as he got comfortable on the couch, he heard a knock at the door. He frowned up his face wondering who could be knocking on his door so late. He got up off the couch and slowly walked to the door. When he opened it, he smiled. It was Prue. Before he could say anything, she put her hands to his face and passionately kissed him. While they were kissing, he closed the door. When she was inside, they continued to kiss. He was so happy to see her, and she was happy to be in his arms. When they pulled apart, they looked at each other and went over to the couch. Andy couldn't stop blushing. When he looked at her again, he leaned in and softly kissed her lips. As he kissed her, he took her hand in his. He began caressing her hand the way he was when they went to the movies for the first time together. She looked him in the face and knew that she had to him…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
BTW, I'm not gonna write a 'first sleeping together' fic, you can make it up yourself.  But I'll let you know that after they sleep together, they officially become boyfriend & girlfriend.


	4. Saying It Out Loud

Saying It Out Loud 

  
Prue and Phoebe were at the manor. They had just come from the mall. While they were there, Prue saw a nice suit that she thought Andy would like. She didn't buy it because she thought it was a little too early in their relationship to buy something that expensive.   
"I still think you should have gotten that suit." Phoebe said.  
"I really wanted to, but it's still early in our relationship. I have time."  
"You're scared aren't you?"  
"About what?"  
"I don't know. You're scared about something."  
"Well, I don't know how he'll react. I really care about him. I want us to take things slow. I don't wanna scare him off."  
"By buying him a nice suit?"  
"Yeah. I know it's weird, but you don't know Andy. I think that would have scared him. I'm still surprised that I'm his girlfriend."  
"Have you told him that you love him yet?"  
"No."  
"You haven't? Let me guess. You're afraid to do that too?"  
"Yes."  
"Wow."  
"I know. I'm not usually afraid to tell a guy that I love him, but with Andy, it's different. I'm afraid that if I tell him that I love him, he'll freak out or something."  
"Prue, if you love him, you should tell him."  
"Yeah, but what if he says that he's not there yet?"  
"Hello, have you seen you two together?"  
"What?" Prue said laughing.  
"I see how he looks at you. He adores you Prue. I can tell he's crazy about you."  
"Yeah, but he might not be in love with me."  
"Well, I can see it. I don't know why you can't." She said getting up for iced tea.  
  
When she reached the kitchen, Andy knocked on the door. Prue got the door, and then resumed her seat with Andy next to her.  
"Hey you." He said.  
"Hi sweetie. How was your day?"  
"It was okay." He said putting his arm around her.  
"Good."  
"I missed you." He said gazing at her.  
"Really?" She asked blushing.  
He nodded and kissed her hand. Phoebe noticed as she approached the couch with her iced tea. She gave Prue a look that said 'I told you he was crazy about you'. Prue noticed and smiled. She was falling more and more in love with Andy every day. She couldn't remember falling in love with anybody as quickly as she had falling in love with him. He was now caressing her hand and she was getting turned on. The slightest touch he gave her, made her heart race. While he was talking to Phoebe, her mind was on him. Andy noticed that she squirmed a little, but decided not to pay it any mind. When she squeezed his hand, he looked at her. Piper entered the manor and Phoebe got up to greet her.  
"Prue, are you all right?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Why were you squeezing my hand so hard?"  
She leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
"You're turning me on." She whispered.  
"How? I'm just holding your hand." He said grinning.  
"Your caressing my hand." She said looking into his eyes.  
"Oh I see." He said leaning in to kiss her.  
The entire time they sat and talked to Phoebe and Piper, Andy caressed her hand, especially knowing what it was doing to her. She couldn't take anymore, so she put both of her hands in her lap. He smiled to himself and decided to try something else. He lifted part of his arm up that was around her neck, and began stroking her hair.   
"Well, guys I'll see you in the morning. " She said getting up off the couch.  
"OK." Phoebe said with a sly grin.  
  
When Prue was asleep, Andy took Prue's hand in his. He kissed the back of her hand and put it on his chest near his heart. Then he sat up and looked at her. He planted soft kisses on her face, but she didn't wake up. He wanted to wake her up and tell her that he loved her, but he couldn't get the words pass his lips. When he started caressing her face with the back of his hand, she opened her eyes. When she smiled at him, he leaned in and softly kissed her lips. He thought she was the most gorgeous woman in the world, with her angelic face and soft skin. He was mesmerized by her eyes and her smile.   
She looked into Andy face, with his cute smile and sparkling blue eyes, and contemplated on whether or not she should tell him that she loves him. It was nice to wake up and look into a face as gorgeous as his. What she has with Andy, was something that she had been wanting for so long. She rubbed his chest while he continued to caress her face. At that moment, she was close to telling him that she loved him, but she decided that she would wait. Andy leaned in once again to kiss her and they made love a second time that night. When Andy was asleep, she sat up and looked at him.  
"I love you." She whispered.  
She knew that he didn't hear her, but she had to say it. She kissed him softly on the mouth and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
The next day, Andy and Prue made plans with Piper and Leo. Piper & Leo were already in the living room when Prue let Andy in. Soon after Andy arrived they all left to go to dinner and to the movies. When they got to the movies, the theater was crowed. Andy and Prue spotted two empty seat in the back, and Piper and Leo saw two seats up front. They decided to let Andy and Prue take the seats in the back, and they went and sat in the front of the theater.  
Twenty minutes into the movie, Andy leaned his head on Prue's shoulder. When she began to run her fingers through his hair, he started sucking on her neck. He laced his right hand through her left hand. While he was sucking on her neck, she kept squeezing his hand. He looked at her and they kissed. She put her left hand to the side of his face and he began to slowly rub her leg. At that very moment she wanted him inside her. She was beginning to realize that it didn't matter where he touched her, it turned her on. They more he rubbed her leg, the more it turned her on. She stopped kissing him and whispered in his ear.  
"Andy sweetie, we have to stop this." She said in a low voice.  
"Why?" He asked with a slight grin.  
"Because, I'm so turned on right now I can't handle it." She whispered.  
"So am I." He whispered back.  
She smiled and they decided to watch the movie. An hour later, Prue leaned on his shoulder and began sucking on his neck. He rubbed her back as she touched his face. There was an empty seat next to them so they were able to touch each other without anybody noticing. The couple sitting two seats over were too busy cuddling to notice what Andy and Prue were doing to each other.  
When she lifted her head up off his shoulder to look at him, he kissed her. Neither of them knew what was going on in the movie because they were too busy making out.  
  
When the movie ended, they waited for Piper and Leo outside the movie theater.  
"So, did you guys enjoy the movie?" Piper asked.  
"Best movie I've ever been to." Andy said smiling.  
Prue looked at him and grinned.  
"Did you two even watch the movie?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah, we just didn't know what it was about." Prue said smiling.  
"That's gross Prue." Leo said as they were leaving the theater.  
"As if you've never done it,"  Prue retorted, and was satisfied when Piper went bright red.  
  
When they came back to Andy's apartment, they looked at each other and smiled. She was standing by the couch when he went over and kissed her. When he pulled away, he held her face in his hands a moment before pulling away.  
She went and sat on the couch and he went into the kitchen. When he came back into the living room, he had flowers in his hand. He stood in the living room in the center of the floor and looked at her seriously. She got up off the couch and went over to kiss him. She kissed him very lovingly on the mouth. She stepped back and looked at the flowers in his hand.  
"Thank you sweetie."  
"You deserve them."  
Andy just leaned in and gave her a soft peck on the lips. They spent the rest of the night cuddled up together and watching TV. When Prue fell asleep on his shoulder, he kissed her forehead. He was sleepy also, so he picked her up and carried her to his room. He gently laid her on the bed and went over to his dresser. He found a shirt of his that she could sleep in. He went over to the bed and began taking off her clothes. When she felt him taking off her clothes, she woke up.  
"What's going on? You wouldn't be trying to take advantage of me would you?" She joked.  
"Here, you can sleep in this." He said handing her the T-shirt.  
"Thanks." She said sitting up.  
  
The next day Andy and Prue was sitting in the solarium kissing. It was getting late and he had to go home. He got up and headed for the door.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.  
"Okay, sweetie, I love you."  
When she said that, they both froze. He turned around and stared at her in shock. She closed her eyes and lowered her head in embarrassment. She hadn't planned on blurted it out like that. He walked over to her and stood beside her with a serious look on his face. She continued to looking at the floor. He stood in front of her and lifted her chin up with the tip of his finger.  
"You do?" He asked softly.  
"Yeah." She answered shyly.  
He leaned in and kissed her very lovingly, and pulled her into a tight hug.  
"I love you too." He whispered in her ear.  
He pulled back and looked into her eyes. She touched his face and gave him a soft peck on the lips.  
"Now I definitely don't wanna leave." He said grinning.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. All Our Love

All Our Love 

Andy was sitting at his desk at work. He was sitting in his office with a smile on his face. Last night Prue told him that she loved him. His heart was beating really fast when she spoke those three words. He didn't imagine that she would say it first. He had sat in his office all morning daydreaming.  
  
A couple of days later, Prue was sitting on the couch watching TV when Andy entered her apartment carrying roses in his hand. She turned around and smiled at him.  
"These are for you." He said walking over and handing the roses to her.  
She stood up and kissed him softly on the lips.  
"Thank you. What did I do to deserve this?"  
"Everything." He said leaning in to kiss her again.  
"Everything?" She asked breaking the kiss.  
"Just putting up with me is enough." He said grinning.  
"You're no trouble."  
"See, that's why I love you."  
She smiled and went into the kitchen to cut the stems of the roses and put them in water. She couldn't believe her luck. She had never had a boyfriend who brought her roses just because. She had gotten roses from other guys, but only on special occasions. When she put the roses in water, she went over to him and kissed him very seductively. While they were kissing, Andy picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.  
  
The next week, when Prue, Phoebe and Piper were at P3, Tiffany walked in.  
"Hey Tiffany." Phoebe said.  
"Hi."  
"Prue, Piper, this is Tiffany my friend from school."  
"Hi." Prue and Piper said.  
Piper got up to check on the bartender and Tiffany sat in a chair, when Andy walked in. Somebody spoke to him and he held a conversation for a few minutes.  
"Oh my God! That guy is incredibly rude and insensitive. He's such a jerk." Tiffany said.  
Prue and Phoebe turned around and noticed that Tiffany was talking about Andy. Prue glared at her and Phoebe turned back around to look at her.  
"How do you know him?" Phoebe asked.  
"He's a detective.  He was called to my neighbourhood the other day when one of my neighbours was burgled. I saw him yelling at this poor guy while I was in the police station. I mean, he just lost it. For no reason."  
"How do you know that it was for no reason?" Prue asked angrily.  
"Well, I don't know. But before, at the scene, he totally blew off this woman, who I think was his girlfriend. He caught a ride with this other cop that I think was his partner and left her there. She had tears in her eyes when he left. Talk about being insensitive."  
"I'm sure it wasn't how it seemed." Phoebe said hoping that Prue wasn't too mad.  
"Please. I mean he's cute and everything, but I feel sorry for his girlfriend, that is if he has one."  
Prue was about to say something, but Andy came over and sat next to her.  
"Hi honey." He said giving her a gently kiss on the lips.  
When Tiffany saw this, she felt completely embarrassed, but she tried not show it. She wanted to crawl into hole for putting her foot in her mouth like that.  
"Hi sweetie." Prue said trying to cover up that fact that she was upset with Tiffany.  
"So, what are you girls doing tonight?" He asked.  
"Well, I was staying here with them, but I would rather spend some time with you."  
"I would love to spend time with you, but didn't you already make plans with them?"  
"Yeah, well, plans change." She said smiling.  
"All right, but I didn't want you to cancel your plans with your friends to stay home with me. We can do that tomorrow night." He said taking her hand in his.  
"Really, it's no problem Andy. I actually persuaded her to spend some time with you. It's just the two of us tonight." Phoebe said.  
"Yeah, that's right." Prue said.  
"Andy, this is Tiffany." Phoebe said feeling uneasy.  
"Hi Tiffany, nice to meet you."  
"You too." She said feeling even worse.  
She lowered her head in embarrassment as Prue glared at her.  
"Well, we better get going." Phoebe said.  
She sensed that Tiffany was really embarrassed.  
"Okay, have a good time." Andy said putting his arm around Prue.  
When Phoebe and Tiffany got outside, Tiffany covered her face with her hands.  
"Oh my God! I sat there continuously criticizing and picking her boyfriend apart. I mean how embarrassing is that?" She said taking her hands away from her face.  
"Well, I'd say, pretty damn embarrassing." Phoebe said.  
"I know! I can't remember a time where I've been that embarrassed."  
"You didn't know."  
"Yeah, but oh my God, I feel so stupid!"  
"Well, you should. Sorry." With that Phoebe turned and walked back into the club.  She no longer wanted to be friends with someone who criticized someone she didn't even know.  
  
Andy and Prue came back to his place. Andy noticed that she seemed a little mad.  
"Prue honey, what's wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing, I'm fine."  
"Are you mad about something?"  
"No, why?"  
"Because you're quiet and you look mad."  
"Okay, I am mad."  
"It's not because you're here with me instead of Phoebe and that other girl?"  
"No, not at all. That Woman, Tiffany, said some things about you that I didn't like."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, she said that you're rude and insensitive. She saw you once in her neighbourhood. She saw you yelling at some guy, and then she said you were blowing off some woman that she thought was probably your girlfriend."  
Andy shook his head and cracked a smile.  
"Why aren't you mad?"  
"Because, she obviously doesn't know me or why I was yelling."  
"Why were you yelling?" 

"I caught this guy, another cop, stealing my money, and I lost it."  
"What about the girl?"  
"I remember that day. It was Isabelle."  
"Ohhhhh."  
"Yeah."  
Andy put his arm around Prue and lead her to the couch. He had a grin on his face. He was surprised to see Prue so angry, and over him. He had never seen her mad before.   
"Prue, you're cute when you're mad." He said grinning.  
She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"I can't believe you're not mad."  
"I doesn't matter how other people see me. What matters to me, as how you see me."  
She lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. She couldn't understand how anybody could mistake him as being rude and insensitive. He was the most sensitive guy she'd ever met, and he wasn't rude at all. He was very sweet and caring. When Tiffany was talking bad about him, she wanted to rip every hair from her head.  
"I guess you're right, but I was still offended."  
"I can tell." He said grinning."  
He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the mouth and then on the nose.  
"I love you." Prue said touching his face.  
"I'm glad." He said.  
Prue playfully hit him. Andy held her hands and kissed her softly on the mouth, and then on her neck. She then laid her head on his lap while looking up at him. He touched her face and caressed her hair. She was glad that she had stayed home with him. She couldn't think of anything better than looking into his gorgeous brown eyes, and cute face. With his hands caressing her skin and hair. They didn't say anything to each other while she laid her head in his lap. They just looked into each other eyes silent for a while. She reached up and touched his face.  
"You're so cute."  
He smiled and kissed her again.  
  
A week later, Andy and Prue were lying on the couch kissing. When Andy began to unbutton her shirt, she put her hands to his face.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Andy, do you think I'm a difficult person?"  
"Of course not."  
"Not even a little?"  
"Not even a little."  
"You obviously don't know me that well."  
"You're still obsessing about the Tiffany thing huh?"  
"Yeah. I just don't want you to get the impression that I'm this stubborn, unforgiving person."  
"I see. Y'know, I'm no walk in the park either."  
"I have no complaints." She said softly.  
"Neither do I." He said giving her a soft peck on the lips.  
"I just wish that she can see how sweet you really are."  
"Prue, you're beginning to worry me." He said with a grin.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, I still love you anyway."  
  
The next day, when Andy came into the manor, she was standing by the couch with a smile on her face.  
"Hi honey." Andy said approaching her.  
"I have a surprise for you."   
"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Come on." She said leading him to her bedroom.  
When they entered her bedroom, she went into her closet and pulled out an expensive suit that she bought for him.  
"This is for you." She said excited.  
He unzipped the plastic bag that the suit was in and looked at her in shock.  
"Prue, this is Versace!"  
"I know!"  
"I love it!" He said smiling.  
"More than you love me?"  
"Well....."  
Prue playfully hit him on the arm. He touched her face with his right hand and kissed her. When he broke the kiss, he looked at the suit again that was in his left hand, and smiled.  
"Thanks a lot Prue." He said softly.  
"You're welcome sweetie."  
"Do you have an idea how much I love you?" He said gazing into her eyes.  
"I think I have a pretty good idea, but can you show me?" She asked unbuttoning his pants.  
"Well, if you insist." He said with a sexy smirk.  
He went into Prue's closet and hung the suit back up, and went over to the bed. She gave him a gently peck on the mouth and pushed him on the bed. While he laid on his back, she climbed on top of him and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
The next day, Prue had just hung up with Andy and was talking to Phoebe when the phone rang. She got the cordless and answered it.  
"Hello."  
"How's my sugar lips?" Andy asked in a soft tone.  
"Is that my new nick name?" She asked blushing.  
"Yeah."  
"I'm fine. Didn't I just hang up with you?"  
"Yeah, but I just wanted to call back to tell you that I love you." He said smiling.  
"I love you too." She said trying to fight off a smile.  
"I'll see you later." He said.  
"Okay, bye."  
When Prue hung up the phone and made her way back to the kitchen table, Phoebe noticed that Prue was blushing and trying to hide it.  
"Well, you seem happy." Phoebe said.  
"I'm am." She said not being able to keep a straight face.  
"So, what's you're new nick name?" Phoebe asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Can't tell."  
"You SO can."  
"Sorry." Prue said getting up.  
"You're no fun." Phoebe said.  
Prue laughed at her. There were some things that she wanted to keep just between her and Andy. She was sure that he felt the same way.  
  
Later that day, when Andy came over after work, he and Prue sat on the couch watching TV. She cuddled up beside him and he held her tightly.  
Andy wasn't really watching, he was thinking. He loved Prue and definitely saw her in his near future. Even though marriage scared him, he felt that she was marriage material. Not only was she a good friend, she was becoming his best friend. She made him feel worthy, and important. His other girlfriends either, hurt him or played games. He liked having Prue as his girlfriend. They also got alone really well. He had no intentions of letting Prue go any time soon. She was a keeper.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Weak At The Knees

Weak At The Knees 

Andy was sitting at home in his living room watching TV. There was a knock at the door, so he got up to answer it. It was Prue. They kissed for a few seconds before she came in. She went over to the couch as he closed the door.  
"So how was your day?" Andy asked approaching the couch.  
"I'm exhausted."  
"All right. Lay down."  
"Andy, I think I'm too tired to do anything."  
"You're too tired to get a massage?"  
"Oh." She said blushing.  
"You thought I meant sex didn't you?" He asked smiling.  
"No."  
"Yeah right."  
Andy knelt beside the couch as Prue laid on her stomach. He slowly lifted her shirt up and slid it over her head. He put his hands on her and began messaging her neck and shoulders first. She closed her eyes enjoying his soft gentle touch. Andy messaged her for an hour. When she turned over on her back, he softly kissed her lips.  
"Thanks sweetie, I really needed that."  
"No problem. I thought you could use it."  
Prue sat up and put her shirt back on. She watched Andy as he struggled to find the remote. When he found the remote under the couch cushion, he sat down and looked at her.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." She said blushing.  
"Come on, you can tell me."  
"I can't look at you without you questioning me?" She said fighting off a smile.  
"I'm just curious as to why you looked at me the way you did."  
"Okay, fine. I was just thinking about how cute you are. Happy?"  
"Oh." He said blushing.  
Andy put his arm around her and she cuddled close to him. Hours later, they had fallen asleep watching TV. It was 2am when Andy woke up.  
"Prue? Wake up." He said rubbing her shoulder.  
"What time is it?"  
"Two in the morning."  
"Oh my God!"  
"You can stay here."  
"Then I'll have to get up really early to go home and get ready for work."  
"All right. I'll catch a cab with you. I don't want you going home this late by yourself."  
"You don't have to sweetie, I'll be fine."  
"I know, because I'm going with you."  
  
On the way home, Prue was asleep in Andy's arms. When they arrived at her apartment building he woke her up, and told the cab driver to wait. He walked her to her door and gave her a soft peck on the lips. She was so tired that as soon as she laid on her bed she fell asleep. She didn't even change into her nightclothes.  
  
The next night, Prue was in her room changing into her night clothes having just come home from a late night at work. She wasn't sure if Andy was home yet. She wanted to talk to him before she went to sleep. She went over to her radio and turned it on. She went over to her night stand pick up the phone to call Andy. The phone rang a couple times then the answering machine came on.  
  
When Andy arrived home, he decided to call Prue. He noticed that he had messages, so he pressed the button. There was a song on the answering machine for him from Prue.  
  
_I don't know what it is  
That you've done to me  
But it's caused me to act  
In such a crazy way  
What ever it is that you do  
When ya do whatcha doing  
It's a feeling that I don't understand  
Cause my heart starts beating triple times  
With thoughts of loving you   
On my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the calling here is you  
  
I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak  
I lose all control  
Then something takes over me  
In a day it looks so amazing  
It's not a phase I want you to stay with me  
By my side I swallow my pride  
You love is so sweet it knocks me  
Right off of my feet  
Can't explain why ya lovin makes  
Me weak  
  
Time after time after time  
 I try to fight it  
Your love is strong  
It keeps on holding on  
Resistance is down   
When you're around  
My baby  
And one condition I don't  
Want to be alone  
  
Cause my heart starts beating  
Triple times  
With thoughts of loving you  
On my mind  
I can't figure out  
Just what to do   
When the calling here is you  
  
I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak  
I lose all control  
And something takes over me  
In a day it looks so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you stay with me  
By my side I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet   
It knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why ya lovin   
Makes me weak  
  
I try hard to fight it  
No way can I deny it  
Your love's so sweet  
Knocks me off my feet  
  
I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak  
I lose all control  
Then something takes over me  
In a day it looks so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me  
By my side I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet   
It knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why ya lovin   
Makes me weak  
  
I get so weak  
Blood starts racing  
Through my veins  
I get so weak  
Boy it's something  
I can't explain  
Something bout the way ya do  
The things ya do it  
Knocks me right off of me feet  
Can't explain why ya lovin  
Makes me weak  
  
_When the song ended Andy picked up the phone to call Prue. She picked up on the third ring.  
"Hello." She said in a low voice.  
"How's my sugar lips?" He asked sitting on his bed.  
"Great, now that I'm talking to you."  
"I know it's late, but I had to hear your voice."  
"That's why I called you earlier."  
"Yeah, I heard the message, or should I say, the song."  
"I was hoping that your machine wouldn't cut me off."  
"I was surprised too. I think my machine likes you."  
"That's good to know." Prue said rolling over on her back.  
"I loved it Prue, thanks honey."  
"You're always doing sweet things for me."  
"I've never been in a relationship like this before." Andy said.  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know. We really respect each other, y'know. We do things to make each other smile. I like that." He said laying on his back.  
"So do I."  
"So, did you miss me today?" Andy asked.  
"Of course I did. Did you miss me?"  
"Nah, not so much." Andy said grinning.  
"Okay, since you said that, I'm not letting you kiss these sugar lips for a while." Prue said laughing.  
"Okay honey, I take it back."  
"Nope, too late."  
"I think you're bluffing."  
"Why?"  
"Because, you can't resist me. It said so in the song."  
"Oh Please." Prue said laughing.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
BTW peeps, if I'm talking about somewhere, and don't specify a location, then you can assume I'm talking about the manor.


	7. New Friends

New Friends 

A year has passed…  
  
  
It's 11 pm and Andy is asleep on his couch until he hears a knock at the door. He gets up slowly and answers the door.  
"Hi sweetie."  
"Hi." He said going back over to the couch.  
"Did I wake you?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay." He said rubbing his eyes.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I have something for you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I want you to have it." He said reaching into his pocket.  
Prue frowned up her face, wondering what he could be pulling from his pocket to give to her.  
"What is it?"  
"This." He said putting a key in her hand.  
"A key?"  
"It's a key to this apartment."  
"Wow. I don't know what to say." She said looking at him in amazement.  
"You don't have to say anything. Just use it." He said smiling.  
"This is kind of a big step. Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Thank you Andy."  
"No problem."  
Prue smiled to herself. Andy had come a long way from when he was so afraid of commitment. They had been together for a little over a year now. He never ceased to amaze her. Him giving her a key, meant that he was taking another big step towards facing his fear of commitment, and she was proud of him. He mentioned to her a number of times that her patience calmed the fears inside him. She expected him to be a little childish about their relationship from time to time, but he showed her that even though he was afraid of intimacy and closeness, he would stand and face it, and try to be the best boyfriend possible.  
  
Andy was sitting in the reception area of 415 Magazine.  He was there a little early to pick her up. The magazine was closed, and Prue had some things to do before she had to leave. Just as Prue walked into the reception area, a guy walked up to Andy.  
"Dude, is she hot or what?"  
"Yeah, she is." Andy said smiling.  
"She's coming over. And she's looking right at you. Looks like you might get lucky tonight." He said smiling at Andy.  
"I sure hope so."  
Andy stood up as Prue walked over to him. When she approached him, she kissed him for a few seconds leaving Cody staring with his mouth open.  
"Dude, how'd you do that? I've never had a woman I didn't know come up to me and kiss me."  
Prue and Andy looked at him strangely and then back at each other.  
"He's my boyfriend." Prue said looking back at Cody.  
"Oh, I didn't know that." Cody said looking at them embarrassed.  
Andy smile to himself, and put his arm around Prue.  
"So, Andy, who's your friend?"  
"Yeah, who are you?" Andy asked.  
"My name's Cody. I'll be working here soon. I'm gonna be a delivery guy.  The editor said to come in before closing and he'd show me my route."  
"Oh. Well, he's on his way down now."  
"Thanks."  
Cody headed towards the elevators as Andy and Prue left the magazine.  
  
A few days later, Cody approached Prue in the hallway.  
"Hi, Prue."  
"Hi."  
"Listen, I just want to apologize for the way I acted the other day."  
"It's all right. Don't worry about it."  
"Your boyfriend wasn't mad was he?"  
"No."  
"Good. Well, I have to get back to my deliveries. There's a house full of girls on my route." Cody said smiling.  
"Well, go get em." Prue said.  
"I will. At least a couple of them anyway."  
When Cody left the hallway, Prue shook her head and smiled. She usually didn't like the type of guy who chased after women all the time, but there was something sweet and lovable about Cody.  
  
Two days later, Andy and Prue were lying on his couch in the living room kissing. Prue was slowly running her hands up and down his back. Just as Andy was about to kiss her again, there was a knock at the door.  
"Who could that be?" Prue asked.  
"Who ever it is will go away." He said, kissing Prue softly on the lips.  
When it was clear that the person wasn't just going to go away, Andy got up to see how was at the door. When he opened the door, a smile spread across his face.  
"Andy!" She said hugging him.  
She broke the hug and came into the apartment.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming into town?"   
"I didn't know until the last minute."  
Prue was sitting on the couch smiling. Georgia went over to her and gave her a hug.  
"It's so good to see you again." Prue said.  
"You too. I hear so much about you all the time. Andy never stops talking about you."  
"Good things I hope."  
"Of course. I almost fell over when he told me that he gave you a key to his apartment."  
"You and me both." Prue whispered.  
"Hey, I heard that." He said sitting on the couch next to Prue.  
"So, how long are you gonna be in town?" Prue asked.  
"Just until Sunday. I had some vacation time that I didn't use, so here I am. I went to see my Mom a few hours ago."  
"How's she doing?"  
"She's doing fine. She's getting married."  
"Sounds like she's doing better than fine." Andy said.  
"Yeah, she's really happy."  
"That's good."  
"And speaking of happy, you two seem to be doing all right for yourselves." She said smiling.  
"We are." Prue said rubbing Andy's arm.  
"Y'know, it just occurred to me that I might of interrupted you two."  
"Why would you say that?" Andy asked.  
"Because, Prue's shirt is buttoned up wrong." She said smiling.  
"Oh right."  
Prue smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Georgia was happy to see that they were still together. She secretly hoped that Andy wouldn't get scared and sabotage the relationship, like he'd done other times. She felt that Prue was the best thing that's ever happened to him. She had never seen Andy this in love with anybody before. It was nice to finally see him in a healthy relationship. Georgia really liked Prue. She felt that she was good for Andy. He had confided in her that he was terrified of commitment and he was afraid that he would eventually push Prue away from him. He admitted to Georgia that even though Prue made it a little easier for him to commit, he was still a little scared and unsure. He told this when they had only been going out for a couple months. Seeing him with Prue over a year later, made her really proud of him.  
  
The next day while Phoebe and Piper were at the club, Prue and Georgia walked in.  
"Hey guys. This is Georgia, the one I was telling you about."  
"Hi." Phoebe and Piper said.  
"So, you're one of Andy's friends right?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah." She said taking a seat on the couch.  
"I heard that you helped her and Andy get together." Piper said.  
"I would say that."  
"She's just being modest. She didn't even know me when I met Andy, but she came to the hotel Piper and I were staying at and explained that how his ex was, and that he liked me. And the rest is history."  
"Don't believe her." Georgia said smiling.  
"They're so cute." Piper said.  
"Yeah, I remember when they were just messing around. Andy was afraid of commitment and Prue wanted to be with him, but she didn't want to rush things with him."  
"It seems so long ago." Prue said.  
"I was glad when he met Prue. I couldn't stand the other girls he went out with. I guess they didn't realize how sweet and sensitive he is because they were so selfish. This is the happiest I've ever seen him."  
"Oh stop." Prue said smiling.  
"We were about to go to the movies. You two wanna join us?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah." Prue answered.  
  
When they all came back from the movies, they went over to Andy's apartment. When they arrived, Cody, Cole, and Leo were there playing a computer. Andy handed the joy stick to Cody, and walked over to Prue. She put her hands to his face and he kissed her gently on the mouth. The girls went over and sat next to the guys to watch them play speed racer. The guys looked like they were having fun, so the girls asked to play too.  
Prue sat on Andy's lap and watched them. They sat in a chair, while the others sat on the floor and the couch. They were all so into the game that they didn't notice Andy kissing on Prue's neck off and on. She ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his leg. She smiled when he slid his hand up her shirt and started rubbing her back. While no one was looking, Prue looked into Andy's eyes and they kissed. After a couple minutes, they had forgotten that everyone else was in the room with them. When they heard things quiet down, they stopped kissing, and noticed that they were all looking at them.  
"Get a room." Phoebe said.  
Andy and Prue laughed at the comment. He held her tighter and she laid her head on his shoulder and continued to run her fingers through his hair. He loved when Prue did that. It always put him in a relaxed mood. As the room grew noisy again, the two of them looked at each other and laughed. It felt good being among friends.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. When You Least Expect It

When You Least Expect It 

BTW Cody and Andy have become really good friends in the past few weeks, as have Georgia and Prue.  And I know that this is totally out of character for Andy but oh well.  
  
  
Prue and Piper were sitting in the alcove at P3 when Andy and Cody walked in. Andy ran over to Prue and picked her up out of the chair and started swinging her around. Cody was smiling, and Piper was looking at the two of them like they were crazy. When he finally let Prue down, he put his hands to her face and passionately kissed her. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss and stared at him strangely.  
"Can I ask what's going on?" She asked looking from Andy, to Cody, and back again.  
"We just got our big break!" Cody said excitedly.  
"What?" Piper asked.  
"Well, I just got a lead part in a movie, and Andy's been offered a part in the movie. My agent set it up!"  
"Really!" Prue asked.  
"Yep."  
"Oh My God!" Piper said.  
"Wait, how did you get a lead in a movie?" Prue asked.  
"I'm an actor. I didn't tell you?"  
"No."  
"Well, I'm an actor. Well, actually, a struggling actor until today!" He said smiling.  
"How did you get a part Andy?" Prue asked, turning to him.  
"Well I went with Cody to the audition and the casting guy told me that I looked like a good actor.  He told me to try out for a part and I got it!"  
"That is so great." Piper said.  
"Yeah, it's a romantic comedy." Andy said.  
"Wow, you have a good agent Cody." Prue said.  
"I know. I never really thought about becoming an actor, but if all goes well, I think I might quit the police force."  
"So, what's the name of the movie?" Piper asked.  
"It's called _Crazy Expectations_."  
"I can't believe you guys are actually gonna be in a movie." Prue said.  
"Well, believe it baby!" Andy said, dancing around the room.  
Prue laughed and shook her head.  
"So, when do you start shooting?" Piper asked.  
"In about five or six months from now." Cody said.  
"So, it's definite right?" Prue asked.  
"Did you not hear us say that we're in a movie?" Cody asked.  
"Just checking." Prue said with smile.  
  
Later that night Prue decided to take Andy out for dinner. She took him to an expensive restaurant and bowling. She didn't let him pay for anything. It felt good to take him out and pay for everything. Occasionally he let her treat him, but not often. He liked buying her things and treating her to dinner and to the movies, or anywhere they went together. She was happy for Andy, but deep down inside, she wondered what show business would do to him. She wondered if he would get famous and forget about her. Part of her knew that that was ridiculous because he loved her, but the other part of her wasn't so sure. When they returned to his apartment, she watched as he danced around. When he stopped hopping around, he looked at Prue and the smile faded from his face.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to her on the bed.  
"I was just wondering.....when you become famous....  
"Will I forget about you?" He finished.  
"Well....  
"Prue, how could ever forget you? I love you more than anything."  
"I know you do. I was just a little worried. I've never had what I have with you. I don't wanna lose you."  
"You won't, because I don't wanna lose you either."  
Prue reached up and touched his face. She let her forehead rest against his as he rubbed the back of her hands. Andy couldn't imagine his life without Prue in it. Not only was she the best girlfriend he ever had, but she was also the best friend he always wanted.  
  
A couple days later, Prue and Georgia were sitting in Andy's apartment while Andy was out with Cody and Leo.  
"Prue, I know you're worried about Andy going off and becoming a celebrity, but trust me, he definitely sees you in his future. I'm telling you, I've never seen him this happy before, and he's not just gonna ruin what he has with you for fame and fortune." Georgia said smiling.  
"Y'know, I'm glad he has a best friend like you." Prue said.  
"Yeah, he's pretty lucky." She said smiling.  
"He is."  
"Seriously though, you're his best friend now. Don't forget that."  
"But you've known him a lot longer than I have."  
"Yeah, but like I said, you're his best friend now, and that's the way it should be. I've been hoping that one day, he would find someone who would treat him right, and you're that person."  
"I love him." Prue said.  
"I know you do."  
  
Then next day, Georgia walked into the club with Cody. Andy, Prue, and Phoebe were sitting on the couch.  
"Hey guys." Andy said.  
"Hey Andy, you think Georgia should go out with me right?" Cody asked sitting in a hair.  
"Of course not!"  
"What?"  
"I agree." Prue said smiling.  
"Awww C'mon you guys."  
"I told you." Georgia said laughing.  
"Why not?"  
"I don't need to give you a reason."  
"Yes you do."  
"I'm leaving tomorrow anyway, so it doesn't make a difference."  
"You heard the woman." Andy said.  
"So, when are you guys gonna come to Florida?" Georgia asked.  
"I don't know, probably next summer."  
"You'll keep in touch with me right?" Prue asked.  
"Of course."  
"Good."  
  
The next day Georgia, Andy, and Prue were sitting in Andy's apartment. They were all going to go to the airport with her. Five minutes later, the rest of the gang showed up.  
"Prue, can I talk to you for a minute?" Georgia said standing up.  
"Yeah."  
"Can I come?" Cody asked.  
Prue and Georgia both shook their heads and went into Andy's room.  
"So, what's up?" Prue asked.  
"Well, being that we might not see each other for a while, I just wanna say that Andy's really scared about this movie he's gonna be in. He didn't say that in so many words, but I can tell that he is. I'm telling you this because when he gets a little afraid of something, he does tend to push people away from him. He doesn't mean to, but he doesn't know any other way to deal with things. I just wanted you to know, in case he starts acting weird."  
"Thanks."  
"I mean, he's been good so far, but just continue to have patience with him."  
"I will." Prue said.  
"Good." Georgia said putting her arm around Prue.  
  
Once they were at the airport, they all hugged Georgia and said their goodbyes. When Prue hugged her, she whispered thank you in her ear. She smiled and boarded the plane.  
  
Later that night, Andy arrived at the manor. She was sitting on the couch waiting for him.  
"Did you have fun?" Prue asked.  
"Yeah. Cody's cool. He's a fun guy." He said walking over to her and sitting on the table in the living room.  
"I know."  
"So, did you miss me?"  
"Always."  
"Good."  
"Did I tell you how proud I am of you?" Prue asked taking his hands in hers.  
"You are?"  
"Yeah." She said caressing his hands.  
"Y'know, it's all starting to sink in now. I'm gonna be in a movie. I'm scared."  
"Sweetie, you'll be fine, and if not, I'm here."  
"Sometimes I can get a little....  
"It's fine. I'm here for you." She said.  
Andy leaned in and kissed her, thinking that he was definitely the luckiest man in the world. At times, he felt that he didn't deserve her. She wasn't perfect, and neither was he, but she was as close to perfect as anyone can get. A wave of love flooded over him at that very moment. He had never dreamed that the feeling of love could be so invigorating and powerful. He broke the kiss and gazed into her blue eyes. Her beauty was breath taking, both her inner and outer beauty. She touched his face, and he melted. At the touch of her hand, and the look in her eyes, often made his heart beat a thousand times faster. Sometimes they would just stare into each other's eyes without saying a word, and this was one of those times. He rose his hand, and placed it on the back of hers and closed his eyes. Andy enjoyed moments like this and Prue knew it. It was the little things that she did, that calmed him, and it made him love her even more.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…****


	9. Love Joy

Love Joy 

**  
  
**Andy watched as Prue rolled over on her back, with her arm above her head. He could tell that she was dreaming, because she was smiling. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, but came closer to her and smiled. He knew that she'd soon be awake, so he reached over and took her hand in his, and gave it a light squeeze. The smile slowly left her face and she slowly opened her eyes. She focused her gaze upon his, and then looked at her hand resting in his.  
"I was just dreaming about you." She said smiling.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah. We were vacationing somewhere, and we made love the entire time." She said grinning.  
"Wow, some dream."  
"Yes it was."  
"I noticed you smiling."  
"Oh my god. Is that why you're holding my hand?" She asked grinning.  
"Yeah. I wanted you to wake up. I thought you were dreaming about some other guy." He joked.  
"Yeah right." She said sitting up.  
"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He said still holding onto her hand.  
"Yeah, I think I have a pretty good idea."  
"Good."  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you ask me if I had any idea how much you love me?"  
"Because, I want to know."  
"I know you love me."  
"Do you know, that no matter what happens, I'll continue to love you?"  
"I want to believe so." She answered softly.  
"I can tell you how much I love you until I turn blue in the face, but all I can do is show you." He said caressing her hand.  
"You have." She said leaning in to kiss him.  
The phone interrupted the kiss. When Andy went across the room to answer the phone, Prue laid back on the bed with a smile on her face. She decided to stop worrying about whether or not Andy would still love her if he became famous, and to focus on how well they get along, and how much in love they are with one another. She felt really lucky to have Andy as her boyfriend, and knew that he felt the same way about having her as his girlfriend. It showed in the way he looked at her, kissed her, held her, treated her, and made love to her. She watched him as he talked on the phone. She looked at his strong hands as he held the phone in his hand, and his dimples as he smiled. He was definitely the cutest guy she'd ever laid eyes on, she decided. She got out of bed and went over to him as he stood against his dresser. They looked at each other in the face and smiled. She put her hand to his face and gently kissed him. Andy took the phone from his ear so that Cody couldn't hear them kissing. Ten seconds later, Prue broke the kiss, and went back over to the bed and sat down. Andy smiled, and put the phone back up to his ear.   
While he was talking to Cody, Prue got up off the bed and went back over to the dresser. Andy reserved the top drawer for some of her clothes, mainly her panties, bras and stockings. She got her things out of the drawer and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Andy sometimes found it amazing that Prue loved him. For the first time in his life, he was in a relationship that he treasured and was proud of.  
  
A week later, Andy had Cody, Leo, and Cole over, and Prue had gone out with Phoebe and Piper. The guys left an hour before Prue returned to Andy's apartment. When she walked in, all the lights were turned out. There were two candles sitting on the living room table. She walked into his bedroom and noticed that Andy had left. She wondered if he had gone back to the manor. She put her purse on the bed and went into the bathroom. When she opened the door, she gasped in surprise. There were candles all around the bathroom and rose petals in the bathtub on top of the bubbles. She smiled and put her hand to her heart. She loved when Andy did things like this. She went over to the bathtub and put her fingertips in the water, and felt that it was quite hot. She went back into the bedroom and turned on the lights and noticed a note on the dresser.  
  
_Hi Sugar lips, I have a little surprise waiting for you in the bathroom, that is, if you haven't already been in there. I know you're wondering what's the occasion. I just felt like doing something romantic for you, and for us. So, just relax in the tub until I get there. I won't keep you waiting too long.   
Love,  
Andy  
  
_Ten minutes later, Andy walked into his apartment and noticed that only one candle remained on the living room table. He figured that Prue had arrived, so he went into his bedroom to get out of his clothes. He walked over to his night stand and noticed a note from Prue. He picked it up and noticed that it had a sweet scent to it. He unfolded the noted and read it.  
  
_Hi Sweetie,  
I love what you've done for us. What have I ever done to deserve treatment like this? Anyway, whatever I'm doing, I hope I keep doing it. I love you sweetheart, and I'm waiting for you in the bathtub.  
Love  
Prue  
  
_Andy smiled and put the note back on the night stand. He took off his clothes and walked to the bathroom naked. He slowly opened the door with a sexy smile on his face. Prue smiled also, glad that he had finally arrived. He walked in and closed the door. Prue noticed that he was hiding something behind his back as he came closer to her. He knelt down beside the tub and pulled out a small long black box.  
"This is for you." He said softly.  
"Andy...you didn't have to." She said gazing into his eyes.  
"Here." He said handing the box to her.  
He stood up and eased into the bath tube. Once he sat down in front of her, she smiled and opened up the box. She looked at the gift that was inside, and put her hands to her mouth in surprise.  
"You like it?" Andy asked with a sweet smile on his face.  
"Oh My God! It's beautiful." She said gazing him.  
"Not compared to you." He said seriously.  
She took the white gold necklace out of the box and held it up. She read what was on the charm and got tears in her eyes. It read:_ My future wife, Prue._ Andy took the long box away from her and put it on the floor. He came closer to her and put the necklace on her as tears streamed down her cheeks. He looked her and smiled.  
"Thank you Andy." She said touching his face.  
He leaned in and softly kissed her. She was so touched by the necklace he had gotten her, that she broke the kiss and held on to him tightly as she cried. Andy stroked the back of her head, and ran his fingers up and down her back. He had no idea that the necklace would make her so happy. He was pleased with himself. He had never been this kind of boyfriend before. Sure he was sweet and caring, but he didn't go out of his way to please his other girlfriends. Prue was special to him, and wanted to constantly let her know that. It made him happy to see a smile on her face. He wanted to do anything and everything to see her happy. She broke the hug, put her hands to his face, and stared into his eyes.  
"I love you so much Andy." She said smiling through her tears.  
"I love you too." He said caressing her face with the back of his hand.  
"What am I gonna do with you?" Prue asked.  
"I can think of a few things."  
"You are SO gonna be rewarded for this." Prue said.  
"Really? Andy asked excitedly.  
"Oh yeah."  
Prue began kissing him while slowly climbing on his lap.  
"I'm SO gonna enjoy this." Andy said breaking the kiss.  
"Me too."  
Andy enjoyed the feel of Prue's lips, and her hands gently touching his face. She wrapped her arms around him, and pressed herself tightly against him. Every time he and Prue touched, he often became overly excited and forced himself to calm down. This was one of those moments. Her sitting on his lap with her legs spread apart, her arms lingering around his neck, and her breasts pressed against his chest, made his heart race. He often times smiled to himself, thinking of how often this happened. He should be used to being near her. They made love all the time.  
Prue massaged his back, arms, and legs. He wanted to massage her too, but she wouldn't let him. She felt that he had already done enough for the night. It was now time to please him. When they were back in the bedroom, Prue made sure to satisfy Andy, and he enjoyed every minute of it. He loved making love to Prue, and often told her so. She loved hearing him moan and call out her name. She also loved to hear him tell her how good she felt to him. It was a major turn on for her.  
  
Hours later, as she laid in his arms, she played with his fingers while he slept. She liked playing with his hands, especially after having sex with him. She laid there wondering if things would always be this good between them. Throughout the entire year of them being together, they haven't had a serious fight. They had a few heated discussions about Andy being a little weird about their relationship, months after they started dating, but other than that, it was smooth sailing. She looked up at his sleeping face and hoped that they'd always be this close. She smiled as she touched her necklace. The charm let her know just how much she meant to Andy.   
  
Later that day, Prue was at the manor reading a magazine, when Phoebe and Piper walked in. When they sat down they immediately noticed the necklace. Phoebe sat in the chair, and Piper sat next to Prue.  
"Oh my God!" Phoebe said.  
"What?" Prue asked.  
"Did Andy buy you that?" Piper asked.  
"Oh, yeah." She answered smiling.  
Piper got a little closer to read what the charm said.  
"That's so sweet." Piper said.  
"Wow, Andy has come a long way this past year." Phoebe said with a smile on her face.  
"I know. It was so romantic. When I went over his place last night, he had two candles on the living room table. All the lights were out, so I went into his bedroom and put my purse on the bed and went into the bathroom and saw the candles all around. He ran us a bubble bath with rose petals in it. I love when he does things like that." She said beaming.  
"You two had a pretty steamy night huh?" Piper asked.  
"Oh yeah."  
"So, are you okay about everything now?" Phoebe asked.  
"What are you talking about?'  
"I'm talking about the movie."  
"Oh yeah. I've been fine about him being in a movie, but I was just feeling insecure."  
"Well, are you secure now?" Phoebe asked.  
"Of course. I was secure before he bought the necklace."  
"It's gorgeous." Phoebe said.  
"So, were you excited about what the charm says?" Piper asked, leaning in as if she were about to hear some juicy gossip.  
"Well, I wouldn't put it that way."  
"Well, how would you put it?" Phoebe asked.  
"I was touched, and surprised. When I saw the words: _My future wife_, I started crying."  
"Awww." Phoebe and Piper said in unison.  
"I mean, sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am. I remember being in Florida, sitting in my hotel room by myself feeling lonely, wanting somebody to love, who loves me, and, I walked to the beach because I was tired of sitting in the hotel with nothing to do. I'm lying there with my eyes closed, and when I opened them, there he was, standing over me smiling, and here we are...in love."  
  
Later that night, while Prue was developing some photos, the phone rang. She hung the last print up to dry and answered the phone.  
"Hello."  
"Hi, Prue?"  
"Yeah, is the Georgia?"  
"Of course, who else would it be?" She said laughing.  
"Hey, it's good to hear from you." Prue said sitting on the couch.  
"Same here. I here what Andy bought you." Georgia said grinning on the other end.  
"Wow, good new travels fast."  
"Yeah, he called and told me. He as so excited about your reaction."  
"Really?"  
"Totally. Prue, I know I say this to you a lot, but he's so happy with you. Don't ever go anywhere okay?"  
"I wouldn't dare." Prue said laughing.  
"Good, cause I wouldn't let you go anywhere anyway."  
"That's comforting." Prue said smiling.  
"Yeah, for me too."  
"You're too much." Prue said laughing.  
"Yeah, I know you miss me."  
"I do."  
"So, how's Cody doing?"  
"They same. He asked about you the other day."  
"He's cute."  
"Yeah, he has too many girls."  
"I know."  
"So, what are you doing tonight?" Georgia asked.  
"Just finished developing some photos for work. Nothing exciting. Andy's out with Cody and Leo."  
"You miss him?" Georgia teased.  
"Of course I miss my sweetie, but I mind when he hangs out with the guys."  
"I know, I just like to tease you."  
"Yeah, you and everybody else."   
"It's fun."  
"I kinda figured that." Prue said.  
  
An hour later, Prue hung up with Georgia, just as Andy walked in. Her face lit up when he came over to the couch and sat next to her. She gazed at him with a smile on her face and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before she pulled back.  
"Did I tell you that I love you today?" She asked rubbing his thigh.  
"I don't think so, but you told me plenty of times last night." He said grinning.  
"I didn't have much of a choice."  
"Oh, whys that?" He asked leaning his forehead against hers.  
"Because, I couldn't help myself. My emotions got the best of me." She explained.  
"Good." He said stroking her hair.  
"Andy?"  
"Yeah."  
"I love being in love with you." She said softly with her head still resting against his.  
Andy closed his eyes when she uttered those words. She sounded so sweet.  
"Me too. And I love moments like this. Did I ever tell you that?"  
"No, but I'm glad you did."  
Andy took Prue's hand that was rubbing his thigh, and placed it on his chest near his heart. Prue was definitely the best thing in his life. He was happy that he was finally doing something right. It felt really good to be in love. Not at all like he imagined it would be. He used to see falling in love as some sort of burden and a waste of time. Being with Prue showed him that falling in love was the best thing that could possibly happen to someone, especially someone like him. She had renewed his faith in love, relationships, and most of all, himself.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Returning Home

Returning Home 

  
Takes place four months after Love Joy.  Andy and Cody went to Los Angeles to shoot their movie.  He and Prue have been apart for months now.  They've been calling and writing each other.  Prue and Georgia have also been calling each other.  
**  
**  
Prue rose from Andy's bed with a smile on her face. This was the day that Andy was supposed to come home. She spent the week at the manor, but stayed at Andy's apartment on the weekends. She really liked his apartment. It was has his scent everywhere, and allowed her not to miss him quite so much. She stretched and went into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. Before she took a bite of her bagel, the phone rang.  
"Hello."  
"Is my girlfriend there?"  
"Andy."  
"No, not Andy, Prue." He said smiling.  
"Hi sweetie."  
"Hey, I can't wait to see you."  
"Same here."  
"Are you ready for me tonight?" He asked in a low sexy tone.  
"I'm always ready for you." She said smiling.  
"That's what I like to hear."  
"So, where are you calling from?"  
"From the plane."  
"So that's why your talking in that low sexy voice that I love."  
"I always talk like this."  
"Sure you do. Where's Cody?"  
"Right here, asleep."  
"I SO can't wait to see you." Prue said.  
"And what are you gonna do to me when you see me?"  
"You'll just have to wait and see."  
"You're not playing fair." He said grinning.  
"I know."  
"Well, I'll see you in a couple hours. I love you." Andy said softly.  
"I love you too."  
When she got off the phone with Andy, she couldn't stop smiling. They had been dating for almost two years, and yet, the sound of his voice still made her body tingle, and her heart race. She finished her bagel and went to take a shower and to get dressed. It seemed as though Andy had been gone for a year. She missed his smile, his arms being wrapped around her tightly, and of course, his kisses. Once she was dressed, she straightened up his apartment and left.  
  
Andy was sitting quietly thinking about his life. Everything seemed to be falling into place. First, Prue came into his life, then he met Cody who had helped him get a part in a move, and he had just finished shooting the movie. He was excited about his relationship with Prue more than anything else that was going on in his life. For the first time in his life, he felt successful. He had fun doing the movie, but he couldn't wait to get back home.  
  
Hours later, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Leo were at the airport waiting for Andy and Cody to arrive. Prue noticed that their flight had just arrived and people were coming off the plane, she jumped to her feet. The gang stood up along with her. Seconds later, they saw Andy and Cody. Andy and Prue both smiled at each other and Andy dropped his two bags that he was carrying, and ran over and hugged her tightly. While they were embraced, the others welcomed Cody back. Andy and Prue broke their hug and kissed passionately, with his left hand cradling the back of her head. The gang stood and looked at them with smiles on their faces. When the kiss ended, Andy hugged Leo, Piper, and then Phoebe. Andy wondered where his mother was, but didn't say anything.  
  
They had taken two taxis from the airport to the club. When they got there, they noticed that it was closed when Prue went to open the door.  
"Prue, it's closed." Andy said.  
"Yeah, the lights are out and everything." Cody said.  
Prue opened the door with the others behind her. Everyone popped up, yelled surprise, and the lights were turned on. A big banner was hung over the counter that said: WELCOME HOME ANDY AND CODY.  
Cody ran over and hugged his mother, father, and sisters. Andy looked at Prue lovingly and kissed her again. Emma (Andy's mom) walked over to them and tapped Andy on his shoulder. He broke the kiss and touched Prue's face.  
"I love you." He said softly.  
"I love you too." Prue said.  
Andy hugged his mother while Prue motioned for the assistant manager, Luke, to bring in the cake.  
"I can't believe you guys did this."  
"Well, it was all Prue's idea. She wanted to do something nice for you and Cody." Emma said.  
Luke and Piper motioned for Emma to help bring out the cake. When she left Andy's side, he took Prue's hand and laced his fingers through hers and looked into her eyes.  
"I can't wait to get you home." Andy said softly.  
Prue smiled, and softly kissed his lips. Seconds later, Piper, Emma, and Phoebe brought out a huge sheet cake for Andy and Cody. They cut the cake and everybody ate.  
  
Hours later, Andy was ready to leave. They could tell that he was ready to go, so they told him that he didn't have to stay. He thanked everyone for coming to welcome him and Cody home and left with Prue.  
When they got to Andy's apartment, he closed the door, and kissed Prue lovingly. He missed her so much. When they broke the kiss, Prue went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. She poured a small glass a water and took a sip. When she sat the glass on the counter, Andy came up behind her, put his hands around her waist, and gently kissed her neck. She smiled and turned around.  
"I missed you so much." She said.  
Andy gave her a soft peck on the lips, and lifted her up on the counter. She put her arms around him and passionately kissed him.  
  
Once in the bedroom, Prue cuddled up next to Andy with her hand laced through his.  
"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Andy said softly.  
"Are you gonna show me?" She asked in a flirtatious way.  
"You'll see." He said caressing her thigh.  
She touched his face as he spread her legs further apart. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds, then kissed her softly.  
"I miss these lips." Prue said.  
"I'm taking it slow." He whispered.  
"Good, cause I want it to last."  
Andy began kissing Prue, starting with her lips. He slowly moved his lips to her neck and then her breast. Before he went any lower, Prue held his face in her hands and told him that he didn't have to go any further. She was ready now. He grinned and touched her face. They resumed kissing, and minutes later they were making love. Andy's lips barely left hers, even when she was moaning. He felt amazing, and she wanted to tell him so, but his lips were locked against hers. A few times, he stopped moving inside her to concentrate on kissing her. She loved when he did that. It somehow made the lovemaking more special. He stopped kissing her for a few seconds to tell her how good she felt, and then he went back to kissing her. It felt as if he and Prue hadn't made love in ages. He held her tightly, but gently, while moving inside her. When his lips finally left hers for more than a few seconds, she began calling out his name like she always did. The way she called out his name, often turned him on even more, and he had trouble maintaining control. He was often tempted to look into her face as he made love to her, but he knew that if he did that, the love making wouldn't last as long. Looking at her would probably cause him to climax too early and he didn't want that to happen. He wanted to make love to her as long as possible.  
Andy wrapped his arms tighter around her as he went deeper. Prue enjoyed the feel of him and held his face in her hands while they kissed. When she took her hands from his face, she placed them around his waist. He slid his left hand from behind her back, and began stroking her hair. While they were making love, Andy's hands were everywhere. There wasn't one part of her body that he didn't run his hands over. This was one of the things she had missed so many nights that he was away. Her body ached for his touch. She loved how she could still smell his scent on her clothes when she left from his apartment. He made her feel like a woman in and out of bed and she truly loved and adored him for that.  
  
When the lovemaking was over, Andy laid on top of her as she stroked his hair. Neither of them said anything to each other for a few seconds. They just laid there with their arms wrapped around each other. Prue continued to stroke his hair with her right hand and was caressing his back with her left.  
"I missed you so much." Prue said.  
Andy lifted his head up and kissed her for a few seconds.  
"I don't know how I did it."  
"Did what?"  
"I don't know how I was able to be away from you for so long." Andy said.  
"Three months is a long time. We managed though. We talked on the phone almost every day."  
"Prue, you think things will always be this good between us?"  
"I hope so. I know things won't always go smooth, but I think that if we really love and respect each other, we can get through anything."  
"I love you." Andy said planting a soft kiss on her lips.  
"I am the best aren't I?"  
"Definitely." Andy said grinning.  
  
The next day, Prue opened her eyes and turned her head in Andy's direction. She sat up noticing that he was still asleep. She moved a little closer to him and gave him a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. She then put her index finger to his mouth and traced his lips. She thought that Andy was incredibly adorable. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. Seconds later, he opened his eyes.  
"Good morning sweetie." Prue said.  
"Good morning gorgeous. I miss waking up to this face."  
"Me too."  
"So, what are we doing today?"   
"I don't know."  
Prue got out of bed and was on her way to the bathroom when the phone rang. She walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
"Hello."  
"Hey Prue."  
"Hi Georgia."  
"How's it going?"  
"Better, now that Andy's back."  
"So how was the party?"  
"It went good."  
"I know you couldn't wait to get Andy all to yourself."  
"How'd you know?" Prue said laughing.  
"I'm psychic."  
"Ha ha.  Well, I'll let you speak to Andy. I have to go to the bathroom."  
"All right."  
Prue handed the cordless phone to him on her way out.  
"Hey."  
"Hey Mr. Movie star."  
"I like the sound of that." Andy said grinning.  
"Good, cause that's what you're gonna be."  
"I wouldn't go that far."  
"I would."  
"You sound like Prue."  
"You should listen to us."  
"Whatever."  
"So, are you guys coming down for the summer?"  
"I don't know."  
"Oh come on. You haven't been down here in two years."  
"Sounds like a good idea."  
"Of course it does. You can bring the gang."  
"Who is the gang?"  
"Everyone.  Piper, Phoebe, Cole, Cody and Leo."  
"Is Isabelle gonna be there?"  
"No, she's spending a few weeks of the summer in North Carolina."  
"Good."  
"So, are you coming?"  
"I'll ask Prue if she wants to go and I'll call you back."  
"Okay."  
Prue came back in the room a couple minutes later.  
"She wants us to visit this summer."  
"Sounds like a good idea."  
"So you wanna go?"  
"Yeah, why not?"  
"Cool. She said that I could bring the gang."  
"Sounds good, but is Isabelle gonna be there?"  
"No, thank God."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Ex-Girlfriend

Ex-Girlfriend 

  
This takes place five months after Returning Home.  Colecouldn't leave his job for so long, so he couldn't come but the rest of the gang has come.**  
  
**  
Georgia walked out of the house as Andy and the gang walked toward the house with their luggage. She was excited to see them. When they finally reached the house, Andy and Prue dropped their bags and gave Georgia a hug.  
"Okay guys, follow me." She said opening the door for them.  
The beach house was big. It was originally her grandfather's. He often let her and her friends stay their during the summer. When he died, he left it to her.  
"So, do I get to share a room with you?" Cody asked.  
"No, you get a room to yourself."  
"It was worth a shot." Cody said.  
Andy sat on the bed watching Prue unpacking their clothes. He offered to help, but she wanted to do it by herself. He didn't say anything. He just watched her with a smile on his face. She felt him staring, so she turned around.  
"What are you smiling at?"  
"My gorgeous girlfriend."  
"Really?" She said grinning.  
She walked over to him and lightly pushed him back on the bed. She climbed on top of him and passionately kissed him. He held her tightly and rolled on top of her. They were kissing until someone opened the door. When he and Prue looked up, they were instantly upset.  
"Oh my God!"  
Andy slowly got up off Prue and sat at the edge of the bed.  
"What are you doing here?" Andy asked.  
"I could ask you the same thing." Isabelle said.  
"What are you doing here?" Georgia asked coming up behind Isabelle.  
"My plans changed. It's a long story."  
Georgia gave Andy and Prue an apologetic look.  
"This is just great." Andy said angrily.  
"Well, I'm leaving. I'll talk to you later Georgia."   
"I'll walk you out."  
When they left, Andy stood up and walked around the room.  
"I can't believe this shit."  
"Andy, it might not be so bad."  
"What? You obviously don't know her that well."  
"I don't, but it's been two years."  
"That doesn't mean anything."  
Prue got off the bed and walked over to him.  
"Sweetie, calm down okay. We'll be fine." She said touching his face.  
"I hope you're right."  
"Of course I am." She said giving him a soft peck on the lips.  
Just as Andy was about to kiss her again, there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in." Prue said.  
"I'm so sorry about this guys." Georgia said.  
"It's not your fault." Prue said.  
"I was so sure that she wouldn't be here."  
"Where did she go?" Andy asked.  
"She said she was going home."  
"And you believed her?" Andy said.  
"Look, if she gives the two of you a hard time, she'll have to deal with me."  
"Are you gonna shoot her? Cause I might." Andy commented.  
  
Later that night, While they were asleep, the phone rang. Prue fumbled with the phone and picked it up.  
"Hello.....hello" She whispered into the phone.  
When she didn't get an answer, she hung up and went back to sleep. An hour later, the phone rang again. This time Andy reached across Prue and answered the phone.  
"Hello. Hello."  
Andy hung up the phone, but didn't go right back to sleep. He had a feeling that Isabelle had called. He decided to stay up to see if she would call back. They had all had a nice day, but the sight of Isabelle made it a little difficult for him to enjoy himself. He hoped that she had finally grown up. He didn't want her causing the trouble she had caused between them two years ago.  
  
The next morning, when Andy opened his eyes, he didn't see Prue in the bed next to him. He looked at his watched and noticed that it was 11am. He got up and walked into the living room.  
"Hey sweetie."  
"Sleep good?" Leo asked.  
"Not really." He said going over to sit next to Prue.  
"Why is that?" Cody said raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh Cody, get your mind out of the gutter." Prue said.  
"I just asked a question."  
"So, what are we doing today?" Piper asked.  
"I don't know about you, but I wanna go swimming." Phoebe said.  
"Me too." Georgia said.  
"I think you'd rather go on a date with Cody."  
"Cody give it up." Phoebe said laughing.  
"She wants me."  
"Cody please." Georgia said.  
"He's not used to girls turning him down." Piper said.  
"Hey!"  
They were all laughing when Isabelle walked in with this guy. The laughing ceased when they saw that it was her.  
"Hey guys."  
"Hi Isabelle." Georgia said.  
"I'd like you all to meet my boyfriend James. James this is everybody."  
"Hi." They said.  
She looked over at Andy to see his reaction. He was unfazed by her appearance with James, so she put her arm around him.  
"So, what are you two doing today?" Georgia asked.  
"I don't know. What are we doing today James?"  
"Something romantic." He said gazing at her.  
Piper looked at Andy and then back at Isabelle. She understood why Andy couldn't stand her. It was like she was trying to make him jealous. She had just met Isabelle, but she already didn't like her. She seemed like such a snake.  
"Well, I'm going to get dressed." Piper said getting up.  
"Yeah, me too." Phoebe said.  
When Phoebe, Leo and Piper got up and went to their rooms, Isabelle and James sat next to Andy and Prue. Andy instantly became angry, but hid it. Georgia looked at them with an uncomfortable expression on her face.  
"Come on Prue." Andy said grabbing her by the hand.  
"We'll see you guys later." Prue said.  
"All right." Isabelle said.  
Andy glared at her and they went to their room.  
  
"Did you see that?" Piper asked Phoebe.  
"See what?"  
"How Isabelle was trying to make Andy jealous."  
"Oh yeah."  
"I can't stand women like that."  
"Could she have Been more obvious? She saw that Andy didn't care about her having a boyfriend, so she put her arm around him and looked at Andy like he was supposed to cry or something." Phoebe said.  
"I know!"  
"We're gonna have to keep an eye on her." Piper said.  
"Yeah, she obviously wants to break them up."  
"We won't let her." Piper said.  
  
A few days later while Andy and Prue were walking along the beach, he noticed a note on his car.  
"What the hell?" He said walking toward the car.  
The note was taped to his car. He took it off, unfolded it and then read it aloud.  
  
_Hi Andy, I just wanted to tell you want a great time I had with you the other day. You're such a great person to be around. It's too bad you have a girlfriend, but I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow.   
Bye Lover_  
  
"I knew that I shouldn't have come here." Andy said bawling up the note.  
"Wait, don't ball it up."  
"Why not?"  
"Come on." She said walking back in the direction of the beach house.  
Andy and Prue walked in and saw Isabelle, Georgia, and James, sitting on the couch watching TV. Prue walked over to Isabelle and threw the note at her.  
"What is this?" She asked.  
"You tell me." Prue said angrily.  
Isabelle read the note and looked at them innocently.  
"I didn't write this. Maybe some other woman wrote this."  
"Don't give me that." Andy said.  
"I'll handle this Andy. Isabelle, I've been nice about this, but I want you to get this straight. Andy is my boyfriend now. We're together and will stay together. If you think I'm gonna let you or this note come between me and Andy, you're dumber than I thought. I'm not letting him go, so give it up." Prue said storming into her and Andy's room.  
"Isabelle, I think you should go now." Georgia said angrily.  
"I didn't write that letter. If he's cheating on her, it's with some other woman, not me."  
"Isabelle, I don't want you. Can you please just leave me and Prue alone?"  
"What's going on?" Phoebe asked coming in with Piper.  
"Isabelle's being a bitch as usual." Andy said.  
"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that." James said.  
"You and your girlfriend can go to hell." Andy said.  
He left the living room and went into his and Prue's room. Georgia went over to the door and held it open for them to leave. Phoebe and Piper glared at her as she and James walked past them to leave. When they stepped out, Georgia slammed the door behind them.  
"What was that all about?" Piper asked.  
"She wrote a note to Andy and put it on his car to make it seem like he's cheating on Prue. Of course she's denying it though."  
"What's wrong with her?" Phoebe asked.  
"I don't know." Georgia said shaking her head.  
  
"My Mom said that she called her?" Andy asked.  
"Yeah. Your Mom called this morning. I didn't tell you because we had a nice couple of days without her and I didn't want to get you all upset." Prue said holding his hand.  
"We should just leave."  
"Andy, I'm not letting someone like that run us away from here. We came down here for vacation and to see your friends."  
"I know. I'm just so pissed."  
Prue caressed his face with the back of her hand to calm him down. After a few minutes, he wasn't upset anymore.  
"You do believe that I'm not cheating on you right?"  
"Of course I believe you."  
He was worried that she would stop trusting him. They had found another letter on his car implying that he was cheating the morning after they had arrived, but didn't mention it to anyone.  
"Promise me that we won't let whatever she does break us up." Andy said sincerely.  
"I promise."  
  
A week later, while Phoebe, Piper, Leo, and Georgia were sitting on their blankets on the beach in the sand, Isabelle walked over to them.  
"Hey guys. How's it going?"  
"It was going good until you got here." Phoebe said.  
"I take it you guys don't like me very much." Isabelle said.  
"That's an understatement." Leo commented.  
"I'm not the one doing the stuff Andy's accusing me of."  
"Oh please. They've never had stuff like this happen to them until they got here, and as I recall, when they were here two years ago, you were causing trouble." Piper said.  
"That was two years ago."  
"And yet it's happening again. Coincidence, I think not." Phoebe said.  
Just as Piper was about to say something else, Elliot walked up the beach and stood behind Isabelle.  
"Hey Elliot." Georgia said.  
"Hey. Who are these pretty ladies?" Elliot asked grinning.  
"These are friends of Andy's from San Francisco. This is Phoebe, Piper, and Leo."  
"Hi, nice to meet you guys."  
"You too." Piper said.  
"Where's Andy and Prue?"  
"Oh, they went to the mall."  
"Man, I still can't believe Andy managed to stay in a relationship this long. As long as I've know him, I've never seen him with anybody for more than a minute. I can tell he really loves her."  
"He does." Piper said looking at Isabelle.  
Elliot saw the look Piper gave her.  
"You cause any trouble yet?" Elliot asked Isabelle.  
"No, I haven't."  
"Yeah right." He said.  
Cody approached them with a radio in his hand. He sat it down on the blanket next to Georgia and turned it on. Once he found the station he wanted, he laid back and put his hands behind his head.  
"And this is Cody." Georgia said.  
"Hi." Cody said grinning.  
"You two have a lot in common." Georgia said.  
"Yeah. Cody loves women. A whole lot of women." Phoebe said.  
"Cool, we should hang out." Elliot said.  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"This next song is dedicated to Isabelle from Andy and Prue. It's called Ex-Girlfriend, by Mariah Carey." The DJ announced.  
Cody turned the song up a little and smiled.  
  
_Ex-Girlfriend you can't have him  
It's about time  
That you found you a new man  
He's moved on  
Don't you know, don't you know  
You gotta let him go  
Let him go, let him go  
Ex-girlfriend you don't listen  
Stop trying  
He's not gonna give in  
He's not yours anymore  
Don't you know  
You gotta let him go  
Let him go, let him go  
  
Hey ex-girlfriend  
It's too bad when you had him  
Y'all thing didn't work  
But he's all mine now  
So stop pursuing him  
Before you get your feelings hurt  
See our love is hot  
And no, it won't stop  
'Cause I got him on lock  
And although he rejects you  
It don't seem to affect you  
'Cause you just keep trying  
To get wit him  
  
So don't, don't keep, keep calling  
Hanging up the phone  
When I answer I know it  
Tears you up inside and  
Why do you sit in silence  
On the other end  
'Till I hang up and you  
Predictably call right back again  
_  
_Ex-Girlfriend you can't have him  
It's about time  
That you found you a new man  
He's moved on  
Don't you know, don't you know  
You gotta let him go  
Let him go, let him go  
Ex-girlfriend you don't listen  
Stop trying  
He's not gonna give in  
He's not yours anymore  
Don't you know  
You gotta let him go  
Let him go, let him go  
  
Hey ex-girlfriend  
Whatever your name is  
I'm really not amused  
'Cause the things you do  
Are very offensive  
And sometimes straight up rude  
All those late night calls and notes  
On his car  
Won't get you anywhere  
You can call his mom  
As much as you want  
And he won't really care  
  
So don't, don't keep, keep calling  
Hanging up the phone  
When I answer I know it  
Tears you up inside and  
Why do you sit in silence  
On the other end  
'Til I hang up and you  
Predictably call right back again  
_  
_Ex-Girlfriend you can't have him  
It's about time  
That you found you a new man  
He's moved on  
Don't you know, don't you know  
You gotta let him go  
Let him go, let him go  
Ex-girlfriend you don't listen  
Stop trying  
He's not gonna give in  
He's not yours anymore  
Don't you know  
You gotta let him go  
Let him go, let him go  
  
I understand why  
You want him back  
But don't you know  
Our love's too strong  
For you to penetrate  
It's too late  
He's not your baby no more  
_  
When the song ended, they all looked at Isabelle with smiles on their faces, especially Cody. Andy and Prue had called while he was still in the house. Prue told him that she wanted Isabelle to hear the song, so she called the radio station for them to play it. At first Prue asked who was on the beach with them, and when Cody informed her that Isabelle was there, she came up with the idea.  
"Well, it looks like I'm not wanted here, so I'll be going."   
She turned around and walked down the beach. The gang laughed as she walked off. She heard the laughter behind her, and vowed to herself that Andy and Prue wouldn't be happy for long. They had embarrassed her and she was furious. As she walked down the beach, a plan formulated in her mind. It's perfect, she thought to herself. When she thought of what to do next, a smile spread across her face, replacing the hurt and angry expression that was obvious only minutes ago. She had noticed that Andy was going out a lot more without Prue. Sure he had Cody or Leo with him, but she knew that she could use that to her advantage. Isabelle knew that Andy wasn't cheating on Prue, but she was sure gonna make her believe so.  
  
A week later, while Prue was sitting on the beach by herself, James walked over to her and sat beside her.  
"Hi." He said to Prue.  
"Can I help you?" Prue said a little angrily.  
"I don't blame you for not liking me. But I haven't done anything."  
"Well, your girlfriend certainly has."  
"I know. That's why we're not together anymore."  
"You broke up with her?"  
"Yeah. I just couldn't take it anymore. She doesn't know when to let go."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's all right. I'm sorry she's putting you and Andy through this."  
"It's not your fault."  
"Where is Andy anyway? I wanted to apologize to him."  
"I don't know. Him and Georgia went somewhere."  
"For how long?"  
"They left before I woke up this morning."  
"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see him later." He said getting up.  
"Okay." Prue said preoccupied.  
She hadn't even noticed that James walked away until minutes later. She had never been suspicious of Andy's friendship with Georgia until now. Talking to James had made her think about how much time Andy and Georgia had been spending together. She felt silly, because Georgia had helped them out in their relationship, and was a really nice person, but they were going places without even telling her about it. It was like they were sneaking out together. She trusted them, but something wasn't right.  
  
Prue was taking a nap when Andy entered the room. He looked over at her and smiled. She was asleep when he had left earlier. He walked over her and sat on the edge of the bed. He took her by the hand and kissed her lips. After a couple kisses, she finally opened her eyes.  
"Hey, sweetie." She said.  
"Hey. I missed you."  
"I missed you too. Where did you go?"  
"Oh, me and Georgia went to visit her Dad in Orlando."  
"Why didn't you wake me or leave a note to tell me where you were going?"  
"I'm sorry." He said leaning in to kiss her.  
  
The next day, Prue walked through the hall and heard whispering. When she entered the living room Andy and Georgia stopped talking.  
"Hey Prue." Georgia said.  
"Hey." Prue said feeling weird.  
"You all right Prue?" Andy asked.  
"Yeah, I'm just trying to wake up."  
"Well, I'm going to start breakfast." Georgia said getting up and going into the kitchen.  
"Prue, are you sure you're okay?" Andy asked again.  
"Yeah. Are Piper and Phoebe up yet?"  
"I don't know."  
"I'll be back."  
Prue turned around and headed in the direction of Phoebe's room. Andy watched her walk down the hall, wondering what was really wrong with her. He felt that she was hiding something from him. He wondered if she was angry with him for the stuff that Isabelle was doing.  
  
Prue entered Phoebe's room. Piper was there waiting for Phoebe to wake up.   
"Hey Prue. Do I smell food?"  
"Yeah, Georgia's cooking breakfast."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"I don't know. I just get the feeling that maybe Andy and Georgia like each other."  
"Well duh, she's one of his best friends."  
"No, that's not what I mean. I think that they have feelings for each other."  
"Who told you that?" Piper asked with her face frowned up."  
"Nobody. It's just a weird feeling I have. They've been spending a lot of time together, alone, and yesterday they went off all day. He didn't wake me or leave a note telling where he was going. He didn't even call. That's not like him."  
"Prue, you have nothing to worry about."  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"Well...um....I don't know." Piper said.  
"What's going on?" Phoebe asked rubbing her eyes.  
"Prue's being ridiculous."  
"What?"  
"She thinks that Andy and Georgia have feeling for each other."  
"Prue, they're friends. You've never gotten like this before about the two of them." Phoebe said getting out of bed.  
"I know. I hate feeling like this."  
"Prue, really, I don't think you have anything to worry about." Piper said.  
"I hope you're right."  
  
The whole time they sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, Prue was quiet. Andy and Georgia exchanged worried looks, but didn't say anything. She only ate a portion of her food and gave the rest to Cody, who happily accepted. She got up from the table without a word, and went back to her and Andy's room. Andy got up from the table and followed her.  
"Prue, I know something's wrong. Can you please tell me what it is?"  
"Andy, I'm just a little tired that's all."  
"Okay. I'll let you be alone. We're all going out later, you coming?"  
"No."  
"Okay. I love you." He said closing the door.  
She sat there on the bed with her face buried in her hands. She hated having to lie to Andy about how she was feeling, but she didn't want him to think that she didn't trust him. She just wanted everyone to leave so that she could be alone with her thoughts.  
  
Later that evening while she was sitting in the living room watching TV, James came over. She sat and talked to him about how she was feeling.  
"I've actually thought that they might be seeing each other, but I didn't want to say anything."  
"I mean, I know it's not impossible, but, It's still a little hard to believe. It doesn't make any sense to me."  
As Andy approached the house, he saw Prue laying her head on James's shoulder, with his arm around her. He was instantly hurt. It was obvious that she was confiding in him. He had left everybody at the club they were at, to be home with Prue. He stood there waiting to see if anything would happen, but it didn't. He didn't know whether to go in and confront them or turn around and leave. Minutes later, Andy got in his car and drove off. He didn't want to believe that Prue was interested in James, but her crying on his shoulder led him to believe that she was angry with him and wanted comfort in the arms of another. He couldn't understand it.  
  
The next day, Prue watched as Andy dressed. She wondered why he was saying anything to her. She was now ready to tell him about her suspicions. She figured that the reason for his silence, was because she wasn't acting like herself. She couldn't stand the silence anymore.  
"Andy, I need to talk to you."  
When he walked over to her to hear her out, there was a knock on the door. Andy opened the door. It was Georgia.  
"Hey."  
"Hey Andy, hey Prue. Andy can I talk to you for a minute?"   
"All right. Prue, I'll be back." Andy said closing the door.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Prue was still waiting for Andy to return to the room. When she got tired of waiting, she went into the living room. No one was there. She walked to Georgia's room and listened at the door. She heard laughter, and whispering. She wanted to open the door and question them about what's been going on, but instead she returned to their room.  
When Andy returned to the room, he found a note on the bed from Prue. As he unfolded the note, he began to tremble. He knew this was bad._  
_  
_Andy,  
Things haven't been going that well between us since we arrived here. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it. I've decided to leave here to clear my head. I can't stay here another minute. Don't worry, I'm not breaking up with you. I said I wouldn't. I know that we need to talk about things, but right now I can't. I was just about to tell you what's been bothering me, but instead, you went to talk with Georgia. I'm really confused about some things and I feel that I owe it to us to think things through. I'm almost ashamed to tell you what's been going on inside my head, but I know that I'll have to tell you eventually. I've noticed that you were a little angry today. I'm not sure if you're mad at me, but I would also like to know what's bothering you. I shouldn't be gone long and I'll call to let you know I'm okay.  
Love Prue_  
  
Andy sat on the bed with tears in his eyes. His head was hung low when Elliot walked into the room.  
"Andy, what's wrong?"  
Andy couldn't say anything, so he handed him the note. When Elliot finished reading it he just looked at him.  
"What does she mean by all this?"  
"I don't know, but I saw her laying on James's shoulder last night."  
"Andy, you don't think.....  
"I don't know what to think. It sounds to me like she might like James."  
"Andy, you two have been together for two years."  
"I can't believe this."  
"Andy, don't you trust her?"  
"Yeah, but this doesn't make any sense."  
"That's why you two have to talk."  
  
That night, Andy got a call from Prue.  
"Prue, where are you?"  
"I'm at a hotel."  
"What hotel?"  
"I just called to let you know that I'm okay."  
"Prue, what's going on?"  
"I love you. Bye Andy."  
"Prue wait......  
Andy sat in his room with the phone in his hand. He didn't understand how things could go bad so fast. It reminded him of two years ago when they were in Florida. They were just getting to know each other and Isabelle did her best to make sure that wouldn't happen. He was furious with her. All the bad events that had taken place, had Isabelle written all over it. Just as he was hanging up the phone, Isabelle walked in looking angry.  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" Andy said angrily.  
"Y'know all this time Prue thought that I was after you, and it turns out that she was after James."  
"What?" Andy said jumping to his feet.  
"I know we broke up and everything, but I think she's the reason."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"They're at a hotel together."  
Andy felt his heart drop. Part of him didn't believe it, but the other part wasn't so sure. He suddenly felt to weak to stand, so he sat back down on the bed. He wasn't sure he could handle all this. He was too devastated to ask which hotel they might be staying at. He had forgotten that Isabelle was standing in front of him. There were a million thoughts swirling around in his head. Could this all be true? He thought.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Trouble in Paradise

Trouble In Paradise 

  
Andy tossed and turned all night long. He couldn't stop thinking about what Isabelle told him about Prue and James. In the back of his mind, he knew that it was ridiculous. Prue wouldn't do that. Isabelle is just stirring up trouble again to break us up, he told himself, but he had his doubts. Andy felt completely helpless. Prue was gone and he didn't know where she was. He'd given up on falling asleep. Instead, he laid in the bed with the phone in his hands. He wanted to straighten things out with her. Before he went into Georgia's room to talk to her, Prue mentioned that she wanted to talk to him about something. He thought about it all night. It made no sense for Prue to throw away a two year relationship that was going really well, for a guy she didn't know that well. He needed answers, and he needed them now. He knew that Phoebe and Piper knew what was going on, but it was too early in the morning to bother them.  
  
Prue had just gotten out of the shower. She couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Andy. The whispering between him and Georgia bothered her. It was weird, but she felt like she was over reacting. Whenever she tried to picture the two of them together, she couldn't. She only saw them as just friends. She sat on the bed feeling very confused. She had no intentions of breaking up with Andy. She just needed a quiet place to think things over. She didn't want to accuse him of cheating because she didn't want him to think that she didn't trust him. She wanted to pick up the phone to call him, but she forced herself not to. She needed a little more time to think. She needed to make sense out of everything.  
  
Just as Andy drifted off to sleep, there was a knock at the door, and he jumped up.  
"Prue?"  
Phoebe and Piper peaked inside, then slowly walked in.  
"It's just us." Piper said.  
Andy looked at his watch. It was 10am.  
"You guys haven't heard from Prue?"  
"No, we came in here to ask you that?" Phoebe said.  
"Please tell me what's going on?" Andy begged.  
Neither Phoebe nor Piper wanted to tell Andy what Prue was thinking, but they saw no other way.  
"Andy, Prue's not interested in James."  
"Then what?"  
"She thinks that you and Georgia...have feelings for each other."  
"What!" Where did she get an idea like that?"  
"Well, you've been gone more often, and you're usually out with Georgia. Plus, Isabelle has made Prue doubt you, and you doubt her." Phoebe said.  
"Do you know where she is?"  
"No. She didn't tell anybody where she was going."  
"Isabelle had the nerve to come in here last night to tell me that Prue and James were at a hotel together."  
"What? Don't tell me you believe her?" Piper said.  
"No, I don't. It's just that all this makes no sense."  
"Of course it does. I can sum it up for you in one word. Isabelle." Phoebe said.  
"Andy, I don't want you to get pissed at me for asking this question, but what the hell possessed you to be with Isabelle?" Piper said.  
"I don't know. I do know that I have to find Prue, and I think I know where she is." He said getting out of bed.  
Phoebe and Piper went with Andy to go find Prue. They went to the hotel that she stayed at two years ago when she came down with Leo. He didn't have any luck finding her though. She wasn't staying there. The person at the desk said that there was no one by the name of Prue Halliwell staying there.  
"I can't believe this. I was so sure that she would come here."  
"Well, she probably wanted to, but figured that you would know where to find her." Phoebe said.  
"Maybe we should just stay at the house in case she comes back." Piper suggested.  
"I think that's a good idea Andy." Phoebe said.  
Andy decided to go along with them. He felt that he didn't have much of a choice. He didn't want to be all over when she decided to come back to talk things out with him. He couldn't believe that Prue didn't trust him. She had never suspected him of having feelings for Georgia before. He wanted to find her so badly and explain why he was out so much, and why Georgia needed to talk with him urgently the day she left. Since he has been with Prue, he had never imagined himself with another woman, but he could see why see was doubting him. He doubted her also. When he saw Prue leaning on James's shoulder, his feelings were hurt.   
  
Phoebe and Piper sat there in the kitchen waiting for Georgia to get off the phone. Right before her father called her, they were about to tell her what was going on between Andy and Prue, and why she left without telling anybody where she was. When she got of the phone, she sat at the table in front of them.  
"Okay, what's going on?"  
"Well, the thing is...Prue thinks that you and Andy like each other." Phoebe said.  
"You mean like, more than friends?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why now?"  
"Mainly because of the things that's been going on, and you and Andy hanging out without telling her where you were until afterwards."  
"We're sorry." Piper said.  
"Wow, I can't believe it."  
"She's just a little confused right now." Piper said.  
"I know. I don't blame her. She wasn't like this until Isabelle started causing trouble." Georgia said looking hurt.  
"We went looking for her, but being that we don't know where she would go, we didn't have much luck." Phoebe said.  
"What about the hotel she stayed at last time she was here?"  
"We already tried that." Piper said.  
"She didn't break up with him did she?"  
"No."  
"I don't like this. We have to do something." Georgia said.  
"I agree, but what?" Piper said.  
  
The next day, Prue picked up the phone to call Andy, but changed her mind. It was killing her. She wanted to know what was going on with Andy and Georgia. The strange part was that part of her still trusted them. She got up off the bed and began to pace across the room. She wondered if James had mentioned to them where she was. He was the only one who knew what hotel she was staying at. She knew that if she mentioned to her friends where she was, they wouldn't stay away. She also knew that she would eventually have to go back and face them all. She hated that she was spending her vacation alone in her hotel room. It reminded her of the last time she was in Florida, two years ago before she met Andy. She remembered listening to the song, Somebody's Somebody, and wishing that she was somebody's somebody. Now that she was, she didn't want to lose him. She walked over to the bed and picked up the phone once again. She let the phone ring five times, but no one answered. She hung up the phone wondering where they could be.  
  
"Andy, you okay?" Phoebe asked.  
"Not really."  
"Don't worry, everything's gonna turn out fine." Georgia said.  
"I sure hope so. I can't lose her over a misunderstanding."  
"That's why we're gonna help you." Piper said.  
"I really appreciate it guys." He said.  
"No problem." Phoebe said.  
  
Later that night, while Prue was sitting on the bed watching TV, she heard a knock on the door. She picked up the remote control and turned it off. She slowly got off the bed and walked to the door. When she opened it, Georgia was standing in front of her.  
"Prue, can I come in?"  
"How did you know where I was?"  
"I asked James."  
"Come on in."  
Georgia walked in and sat at the table next to the window. Prue closed the door and sat across from her.  
"Prue, I heard about your suspicions."  
"Phoebe and Piper told you right?"  
"Yeah. Prue, Andy and I have been friends since we were kids. We've never had a romantic interest in each other. I know that you two haven't been having a lot of luck since you've been here, but don't let Isabelle ruin what you have with him."  
"Actually I didn't get suspicious until a had a conversation with James."  
"What?"  
"Yeah. He was saying that he wanted to apologize to Andy about the way Isabelle's been acting. Then asked me where he was and how long he's been gone. All of a sudden I thought about him leaving with you that morning and staying all day, without a phone call or anything. He also said that he had a suspicion about the two of you, but he didn't wanna say anything about it."  
"James said this?"  
"Yeah. I was so confused."  
"Why?"  
"Well, you guys were whispering and laughing a lot. I though you were probably flirting. Part of me felt stupid for even thinking that, but....  
"I know. I don't blame you."  
"You're not mad, or hurt?" Prue asked.  
"I was at hurt at first, but I understand."  
"You do?"  
"Of course I do."  
"I'm sorry for doubting you guys."  
"Don't worry about it. The one that you need to talk to is Andy."  
"I know. Every time I would pick up the phone to call him, I'd lose my nerve."  
"He's been waiting by the phone."  
"Is he mad me?"  
"No. He's been looking for you."  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"I want you to be totally honest with me."  
"Okay."  
"Why have you and Andy been going out a lot lately without telling me first, and why have you been whispering?"  
"Come with me." Georgia said getting up.  
"Answer my question first."  
"I'm about to. Just trust me and come on." Georgia said while standing at the door.  
"Okay."  
Prue and Georgia got into the elevator. Georgia pushed the button for them to go to the penthouse and Prue frowned up her face.  
"Why are we going up to the penthouse?"  
"You'll see." Georgia said smiling.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	13. Reclaiming My Love

Reclaiming My Love 

  
  
Prue and Georgia got off the elevator and headed towards the penthouse. She wondered what was going on. She smiled at Prue and used her key card to open the door. When they stepped into the room, the lights were out and there were candles all around the room. Prue looked at Georgia, finally catching on. Andy was somewhere around. Georgia guided her to the center of the room, smiled at her once again, and then she left. Prue stood there looking around. The penthouse was gorgeous, and the candles added a very romantic atmosphere. Suddenly, Andy emerged from another room carrying a single red rose. They stood far apart from each other. They stood there gazing at each other, each not knowing what to say. Andy decided to speak first to break the ice.  
"I missed you."   
"I missed you too."  
"I love you." He said softly.  
"I love......  
"Shhhh, just listen.  
Just then, Andy turned his head in the direction of the room he had just come out of, and music began to play.  
"This song expresses everything I'm feeling, and I want you to listen to all the words carefully."  
Prue didn't say anything. She just nodded. Seconds later, Phoebe and Piper came out smiling. They looked at Andy and then at Prue. Phoebe winked at Andy, secretly wishing him luck. They walked past the two of them, and left the room. They had done their jobs, now it was time for them to leave Andy and Prue by themselves to work things out.  
  
_Darlin' I, I can't explain  
Whether we'll lose our way  
Girl it's driving me insane  
And I know I just need one more chance  
To prove my love to you  
If you come back to me, I'll guarantee  
That I'll never let you go  
_  
Andy slowly walked over to Prue and stood two inches away from her. He softly kissed her lips, handed her the red rose, and held her left hand. He slowly got down on one knee and looked up at her. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
_Can we go back to the days   
Our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
Can somebody tell me how to  
Get things back  
The way they used to be  
Oh God give me the reason I'm down  
On bended knee  
  
I'll never walk again  
Until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee  
  
So many nights I dream of you  
Holding my pillow tight and I know  
That I don't need to be alone  
When I open up my eyes  
To face reality  
Every moment without you  
It seems like eternity  
I'm begging you, begging you  
Come back to me  
  
Can we go back to the days  
Our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
Can somebody tell me how to   
Get things back the way they used to be  
Oh God give me the reason I'm down  
On bended knee  
  
I'll never walk again  
Until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee  
  
Baby, I'm sorry  
Please forgive me for  
All the wrong I've done  
Please come back home girl  
I know you put all your trust in me  
I'm sorry I let you down  
Please forgive me  
  
I'm gonna swallow my pride  
Say I'm sorry  
Stomp on your fingers  
The blame is on me  
I want a new life  
And I want it with you  
_  
Andy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gray box. When he opened it to show Prue the ring, tears slid down her face.  
  
_If it feels the same  
Don't ever let it go  
You gotta believe in the spirit of love  
It'll heal all things  
It won't hurt anymore  
Don't want to believe our  
Love's terminal  
I'm down on my knees begging you  
Please come home  
Can we come back baby  
I just wanna come back baby  
Tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
  
Can we go back to the days  
Our love was strong  
Can somebody to me how a perfect love goes wrong  
_  
Prue touched Andy's face as his eyes watered. Their eyes never left each other's face. Prue tried to control her sobs as the song went on.  
  
_I wanna build a new life  
Just you and me wanna  
Make you my wife  
Raise a family  
  
Can somebody tell me how to  
Get things back the way they used to be  
Oh God give me the reason I'm  
Down on bended knee  
  
I'll never walk again  
Until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee  
_  
When the song ended, both Andy and Prue were in tears.   
"Prue, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
"Yes!" She answered crying.  
Andy stood up and slid the ring on her finger. They gazed at each other for a few seconds then passionately kissed. The kissed last for two minutes. They held each other tightly as if they hadn't been in each other's arms for years. Andy continuously stroked Prue's hair as they kissed and hugged. When they broke the hug, they walked over to the couch and sat down to talk.  
"This is what Georgia and I have been whispering about, and why we were out a lot together. I took Phoebe and Piper a few times too, but I didn't want them to spend their whole vacation ring shopping, so Georgia volunteered. She knew of a lot great places to go. That day when she needed to talk to me, she had just come back from picking up the ring for me."  
"I feel so stupid for doubting you."  
"I doubted you too."  
"Why?"  
"James. I saw you leaning on his shoulder. I was hurt because you were confiding in him and not with me."  
"I'm sorry. I was embarrassed. I didn't want you think that I didn't trust you. I should have come and talked to you about earlier."  
"Same here."  
"I had no idea that you were gonna purpose."  
"I know. I'm just sorry everything got out of hand in the process."  
"It worked out though." Prue said rubbing Andy's leg.  
"I was determined for it to. I wasn't about to give up on you." He said softly.  
"Me either."  
They were silent for a few seconds, then Andy smiled to himself.  
"What's with you?" Prue asked.  
"I was just thinking how ironic this all is."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I had a feeling that you would come to this hotel. When I came here to look for you with Phoebe and Piper, they said that no one by the name of Prue Halliwell was staying here."  
"Yeah?"  
"I didn't think to ask for a Prue Trudeau." He said smiling.  
"I know. That's why I did it."  
"Once Georgia got James to tell us where you were, we came up with all this."  
"How did you know what room I was staying in?"  
"Well, Phoebe remembered seeing you writing Prue Trudeau over and over on a napkin at the club. So, we asked for you under your _new_ last name, and here we are."   
Prue smiled and shook her head.  
"I love you Andy."  
"I love you Prue."  
"This ring is gorgeous." She said looking at.  
"Not compared to you." He said sincerely.  
Prue leaned in and kissed him.   
"Did I ever tell you how incredibly romantic you are?"  
"I think so." He answered grinning.  
"Good."  
"So I guess this means that you're still gonna accompany me to the premiere."  
"Of course I am."  
"Good."  
"I know the gang is dying to know what's going on." Prue said.  
"They'll just have to find out tomorrow. Tonight, you're all mine."  
"I like the sound of that." Prue said climbing on Andy's lap.  
Once on his lap, they looked into each other's eyes and began to kiss. Prue put her left hand to his face as he rubbed her thigh with his right hand. Prue's hand slid down the side of his face to his chest. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and began touching her breasts gently. She took a deep breath at his gentle touch. Andy moved his hand down to her butt and began to gently suck on her tongue. Prue let out a soft moan and grabbed the back of his hair. Tonight, Andy was turning her on more than he had previous times they had made love. She figured the reason for this was because they're now engaged. Knowing that he's ready to take their relationship to a more serious level, made him extremely irresistible. Andy gently caressed Prue's face. His hands then moved to her breasts and stomach once again. She stopped kissing him for a few seconds, enjoying the feel of his touch. He took her shirt off and threw it on the floor. She put her hands to his face again, and they continued to kiss.......  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…


	14. I'll Make Love To You

I'll Make Love To You 

**  
**If you are offended by sex scenes, or am unable to legally view them, then I suggest you forward to the next chapter, coz things get pretty steamy here.  Rated NC-17**  
  
**  
Andy broke the kiss after a few seconds, and got up off the couch. He took Prue by the hand and stood her in the middle of the floor. He went over to the stereo to put in a romantic song for them to slow dance to. She stood there with a smile on her face. He came back over to her as the song began to play. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands around her waist.  
  
_Close your eyes make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate  
All through the night  
Pour the whine light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands   
I will do anything   
Girl you need only ask  
  
I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight baby  
All through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go til you  
Tell me to  
  
Girl relax let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
Girl are you ready  
It's gonna be a long night  
Throw your clothes on the floor  
I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
I've made plans to be with you  
Girl whatever you ask me you know  
I could do  
  
I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight baby  
All through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go til you  
Tell me to  
  
Baby tonight is your night  
And I will do you right  
Just make a wish of your night  
Anything that you ask I will give you  
The love of your life, your life, your life  
  
I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight baby  
All through the night   
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go til you  
Tell me to  
_  
As the song was ending, Andy started caressing Prue's back and she lifted her head up off his shoulder to look at him. He touched her face and she closed her eyes. Andy leaned in and kissed her. Prue reached down and unzipped his pants. Once his pants were taken off, he slowly slid off Prue's pants along with her panties. He then slid his boxers down a little, grabbed Prue's butt, and lifted her up with her legs wrapped around his waist. The kissing became more passionate as Andy slid inside her. He held on to her tightly as he moved her up and down slowly. Immediately she began to moan. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her, and the sound of her voice moaning in pleasure. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his neck. She looked at Andy with his eyes closed and became even more turned on by his facial expressions. They made love standing up for ten minutes before he carried her into the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Andy laid on top of Prue kissing her. After a couple minutes, she broke the kiss to gaze into his gorgeous face.  
"I love you." Prue said softly.  
"I love you too." He whispered.  
He stroked the top of her head and kissed her. Seconds later, he slid inside her again. She expressed her pleasure by grabbing his hair. As he moved inside her, he gently rubbed her inner thigh. She loved when Andy touched her in places like that while he made love to her. It turned her on in a way that was difficult to explain, and he knew this. He continued to kiss her as he went deeper inside her. She then broke the kiss and called out his name. At the sound of Prue calling his name, he began to moan softly. She caressed his back as he lifted her leg up and began to move in a circular motion. Prue felt as if she would explode. Andy's lovemaking was amazing. It wasn't just the intercourse itself that felt good, but the way he handled her. His kisses were soft, sweet, and sexy. His touch was gentle, yet stimulating. His voice soothed, and relaxed her. He knew how to make her feel like a woman and she loved that about him.   
"You feel incredible." She whispered.  
"So do you." He whispered back.  
When he lifted her leg up a little higher, Prue began to moan louder. Andy continued to move in a circular motion as she moaned and held him tighter. Just when Prue thought that she couldn't take it anymore, he stopped and looked at her.  
"You all right sweetie?" He asked giving her a soft peck on the lips.  
"I'm not sure." She answered smiling.  
"All right. I'll go slow." He said grinning.  
Prue laughed and Andy began to kiss her softly, before starting to move inside her again. She gently touched his face. Looking into his face, brought forth the juices that flow within her, and she began to shake and twist her head from side to side. The more Andy moved, the more she shook. Seconds later he stopped moving and started sucking on her neck. She held on to him even tighter until the shaking stopped. When Prue regained control, Andy's lips moved from her neck to her mouth. She enjoyed the feel of his lips and tongue softly touching hers. He lifted his head up a little to look at her and touched her face.  
"Did I tell you how amazing you feel?" He said softly.  
Prue smiled and gave Andy a soft and loving kiss.  
"I love you." She said tracing his mouth with her fingertip.  
Andy resumed his motion, and Prue held on to him tightly as he continued sucking on her neck. He then lifted up her right leg and pushed himself into her a little harder, but in a slow rhythm. She ran her fingers through his hair. She was enjoying the sensation between her legs and so was Andy.   
  
Later, as the lovemaking began to get even more intense, Prue slid her hands down Andy's back until she reached his butt. When she gave it a tight squeeze, he couldn't control himself any longer. She felt so good that he didn't want to stop, even though they had been making love for hours. He began to call out Prue's name, and soon, it was over. They kissed for a few seconds as Prue caressed his hair.  
"I love you so much." He said softly.  
"I love you too."  
"I still can't believe that your my fiancée." He said lacing his right hand through her left.  
"Me either. Two years ago, I was sitting in this hotel, wishing for someone like you to love me."  
"Did your wish come true?" He asked grinning.  
"As soon as you came over to me to get your ball."  
Andy chuckled a little, remembering how he stood there staring at her instead of just getting the volleyball that landed near her. He never thought that two years later, he'd be engaged to her. He loved Prue with all his heart and he was more than ready to make a serious commitment. He wanted her with him for the rest of his life.  
  
The next morning the gang sat in the living room of Georgia's beach house talking. They were waiting for Andy and Prue to return. They figured that things went well because Andy hadn't returned.  
"Maybe we should call." Cody said.  
"No!" Phoebe said.  
"Why not?"  
"Cody!"  
"What?"  
"Don't pay Cody any mind." Leo said.  
"I wish they hurry up and get back already. It's 2pm." Piper said.  
"Here they come!" Georgia said looking out the window.  
"Okay, Cody, don't ask sleazy sex question when they come in here okay." Piper said.  
"I won't."  
Andy and Prue walked into the house hand in hand. They all looked at them waiting for them to mention the good news.  
"What's up guys?" Andy asked.  
"Well, we could you the same thing." Georgia said.  
"So, are you gonna tell what happen or are you wait for us to grow old over here?" Cody said.  
Andy and Prue looked at each other and smiled. Andy touched her face, and they kissed for a few seconds. When Prue pulled her lips from Andy's, she held up her left hand to show them all the ring. They were all excited and went over to congratulate them.  
As soon as they all recomposed themselves, Isabelle walked in. She wasn't happy to see Andy and Prue together, but she tried to hide how she felt.  
"What's going on in here?" She asked.  
"I don't think it's none of your business." Piper snapped.  
"Well, being that she did her best to try to break us up, I think she should know that Prue and I are engaged." He said smiling.  
"What!" She said incredulous.  
"You heard him. That's why he's been spending so much time out. He was ring shopping." Prue said.  
Andy put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  
"Oh, and also, you're not allowed in my house anymore." Georgia said.  
"What?"  
"She said that you're not allowed to come to her house anymore!" Phoebe repeated.  
"I found out that you paid James to help you break them up. Don't try to lie your way out of it because I got him to confess this morning. I know you're over hear to see if he succeeded because he probably didn't report to you."  
"You mean to tell me that you and James were never together?" Prue shouted.  
Isabelle didn't say anything. She just sat there looking incredibly stupid. Inside, she was furious with James. They had a deal. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone what their arrangement was. She was also angry with Prue. She was completely jealous of her. She was gorgeous, made a good living, and most of all, she had Andy there to love her. Isabelle felt that she shouldn't have been the one to wear his ring.  
"Well Isabelle?" Piper asked.  
"I'm leaving." She said heading for the door.  
"Good, and make sure you don't come back. I don't need a friend like you." Georgia said angrily.  
Isabelle walked out the of the house and slammed the door.  
"God I hate her." Piper said.  
"You're not alone, we all do." Andy said.  
They all laughed as Isabelle stomped down the beach angrily.  
  
That night, they all went out to celebrate Andy and Prue's engagement. While Andy and Prue were slow dancing, Andy looked over at the bar and noticed that Cody and Georgia seemed pretty friendly with each other. He smiled and turned his attention back to Prue, his fiancée. They stayed out until 2am. Andy and Cody had to help Leo to his and Piper's room because he was too drunk to stand up and walk by himself. Once he was sound asleep, Andy went back to his and Prue's room, and Cody went into the living room. Phoebe and Piper had already gone to their rooms. Georgia came into the living room and sat next to Cody.  
"Why aren't you sleep?" She asked.  
"I'm not sleepy."  
"Me either."  
"That was a nice thing you did for Andy and Prue."  
"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Phoebe and Piper."  
"Maybe, but you also looked out for them the last time they were here."  
"What can I say, I'm an angel." She said smiling.  
"You are." Cody said gazing at her.  
"Cody, are you hitting on my again?"  
"Yeah."  
"You don't give up do you?" She said grinning.  
"Not in your case."  
"You know, you're too much like Elliot."  
"No I'm not."  
"Okay, maybe not just like him, but you're similar."  
"He actually worst than I am."  
"You're right."  
"Thank you." Cody said.  
"Well, I should get to bed." She said standing up.  
"Okay. Good night."  
"It's good morning." She said turning around to walk away.  
"Wait."   
Cody got up off the couch. He stood in front of Georgia for a few seconds, then he kissed her. She started to push him away, but she decided against it. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him. Cody pressed her tightly against him, enjoying the kiss. He thought that she would push him away from her, but she welcomed the kiss, which made Cody more than happy.  
  
Prue laid in bed looking at her ring while Andy undressed. He turned around and noticed that she was admiring the ring. He loved to see Prue smile. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her. She looked at him as he rubbed her leg.  
"You know what that does to me." Prue said flirtatiously.  
"Does it turn you on?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Of course it does."  
Andy smiled and Prue laid there on her back. He climbed on top of her and they began to kiss.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…****


	15. Hollywood Style

Hollywood Style 

  
This takes place two months after I'll Make Love To You.   
  
  
Prue walked out of her room and found Andy pacing back and forth across the kitchen. She figured that he was nervous about the premiere. He wanted the movie to do well. He waited his whole life for an opportunity to be a famous comedian, and he didn't want the movie to be a flop. Prue walked over to him and gave him a hug.   
"It's gonna be okay sweetie."  
"Thanks." He said stroking her back.  
She broke the hug to look at him. The premiere was only three hours away and she wanted him to relax.  
"Andy sweetie, I want to relax you." She said seductively.  
"I don't think anything can relax me right now."  
"Oh yeah?" Prue asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Half an hour later, Andy laid in bed next to Prue smiling.  
"Did that do the trick?" Prue asked.  
"Oh yeah."   
"Good. Now let's hit the shower."  
"I like the sound of that." Andy said.  
Prue smiled and shook her head. He seemed to be a lot more relaxed than he was earlier and she hoped that he would stay that way. She understood that he was nervous, because she was too. He wasn't nervous about the cameras and publicity, but he worried about the movie in itself. In most cases, the first movie usually doesn't do well. He wasn't expecting to became a celebrity overnight, but he wasn't sure if he could handle bad criticism.   
  
The gang was waiting in the living room of his apartment for him to come out of the room. Prue had left him alone for a little. When the calming effect wore off, he became extremely nervous again. They all told Andy and Cody that they were there to support them no matter how the movie did. It was of some comfort to him to have his friends there, but he still couldn't relax. He couldn't understand how Cody could be so cool about it. Even though he was an actor, this was his first movie too. He suddenly decided to pull himself together, and face the day, whatever it may bring. When he walked into the living room, Prue rose from her seat and went over to kiss him.  
"Feeling better?"  
"Yeah, let's get this over with." He said.  
Cody stood up and took Georgia's hand.  
Once in the limousine Piper was excited to be attending a Hollywood premiere. Being that she nor Leo had a date, they decided to go together. Phoebe and Cole were together, and Georgia was Cody's date.  
"This is SO cool!" Phoebe said.  
"I know. I can't wait til we get there." Piper said.  
"I can." Andy said.  
"I'm excited. This is the best thing that's happened to us!" Cody said.  
"No, Prue is the best thing that's happened to me." He said squeezing her hand.  
"I love you." Prue said leaning in for a kiss.  
  
When they arrived, Cody, Phoebe, and Piper couldn't wait to get out of the limo. When the door to the limousine was opened, Cody and Georgia were the first to get out. They began walking down the red carpet as Andy and Prue stepped out. Not only was Andy nervous with all the cameras and people around, but Prue was too. It was also very exciting. As they walked up the red carpet, cameras were everywhere snapping photos of them. Suddenly, someone from Entertainment Tonight came over to them with a microphone and began asking Andy questions.  
"Hello Andy Trudeau, and who's this pretty young lady?" The guy asked.  
"This is Prue Halliwell, my fiancée." He said holding her hand in his.  
"Lucky man."  
"Extremely lucky." Andy said smiling at Prue.  
"Now, I understand this is your movie debut. How do you feel about the movie and all this?"  
"Well, I really had a lot of fun doing this movie, and I just hope that everyone loves this movie as much as I do."  
"I'm sure we will. It looks really funny. I wish you luck, not that you need it, being engaged to such a lovely young woman."  
"Well, thank you." Andy said.  
Andy felt really important walking down the red carpet with Prue at his side, as thousands of photographers took pictures of them. He saw Cody and Georgia being interviewed by Access Hollywood, his favorite entertainment news show. They noticed him and Prue walking toward them, and Nancy O'Dell waved them over.  
"Here's the other costar, Andy Trudeau, of Crazy Expectations. Tell everyone at home who this beautiful lady is." She said.  
"Well, this is my lovely fiancée Prue Halliwell."  
"Prue, you must be really excited for Andy."  
"I am, and I'm really proud of him."  
"I personally can't wait to see the movie. I saw the trailer for it and it looks hilarious." Nancy said.  
"Thank you."  
"Cody was just telling me that you two are good friends and you hang out everyday."  
"Yeah, he's one of my best friends."  
"And here comes more of our best friends." Cody said when he saw Phoebe, Piper, and Leo approaching.  
Andy told Nancy their names. He was beginning to relax more and was being funny and charming as usual. Being there with his friends put him at ease. Regardless of how the people react to the movie, he knew that he was lucky to be given the opportunity to costar in a movie with one of his best friends, and it could open the doors for more movies and chance for him to become a famous comedian. Even though he had dreamed of this moment, he never actually thought that it would come true. He felt like he was already famous. He decided to just enjoy this day and worry about whatever else happens later.  
Prue looked at him and noticed that he was back to being himself again. If he was worried or nervous, he sure was doing a good job at hiding it. She was so proud of him. Throughout the day, Andy never let go of her hand for more than a minute. It was like he was silently calling on her for strength and reassurance. He held her hand, and put his arms around her occasionally and the press noticed.   
  
When the movie was over and the gang was in the limousine going home, Andy leaned his head against Prue's shoulder and she touched his face. So far, everyone loved the movie. He was mainly worried about what the critics thought about it, but it was smooth sailing and he was relieved that it was all over. While Andy was relaxing next to Prue, the rest of the gang was talking about the whole event and all the celebrities that were there to see the movie. They were more excited than Andy was.  
  
When Andy and Prue got into Andy's apartment, Prue kicked off her shoes and walked over to the couch to sit down.  
"Tired?"  
"Yes."  
Andy went over to the couch and sat next to her.  
"I'm so glad that's over." Andy said.  
"I'm really proud of you sweetie."  
"Thank you." He said giving her kiss.  
"I think this movie is gonna do well."  
"Really?"  
"Of course!"  
"You're not just saying that?"  
"I really did enjoy the movie, and so did everyone else. You guys did a good job."  
"I love you." Andy said softly.  
"I love you."  
"Y'know, I don't think I would have made it through today without you." He said seriously.  
"Really?" She asked gazing into his eyes.  
"Yeah."  
Prue leaned her head against his shoulder and he held her tightly.  
  
Four days later, the gang gathered at the manor. They were all sitting in the living room watching Access Hollywood. They were announcing the top five movies according to how they did at the box office. No one was more surprised than Andy when they announced that the number one movie in America was _Crazy_ _Expectations_. He sat frozen while everyone else in the room jumped up out of their seats with excitement. He didn't expect the movie to debut at number one. It brought in thirteen million dollars during the first week of it's release, and critics were raving about Andy and Cody's performances, calling them the best duo the movies have seen in years.  
When Cody went in the kitchen to call Georgia, Prue hugged Andy tightly. When she pulled back, she noticed that Andy was still in shock at what he had just heard. He couldn't believe it. Prue knelt down in front of him as he remained on the couch.  
"Andy, are you okay?"  
"Prue, can you believe this?" He asked grinning.  
"Of course. What did I tell you?"  
They heard Cody in the kitchen yelling. He was jumping around the kitchen while talking to Georgia. He didn't expect the movie to do so well either. When he finally calmed down, he gave the phone to Andy. Prue hugged and congratulated Cody as Andy talked to Georgia on the phone.  
"You guys are celebrities now." Phoebe said.  
"I wouldn't go that far. We've only been in one movie."  
"Yeah, but this could open doors for you." Piper commented.  
"And critics like it. They never like any movie." Phoebe said.  
Prue laughed and shook her head.  
"This is so cool. We're gonna be like hanging out with not one, but two famous people!" Piper said.  
"Don't get ahead of yourselves." Andy said hanging up the phone.  
"Come on Andy, you can't tell us that you're not the least bit excited." Piper said.  
"Of course I am, but this is just one movie. We're not gonna become famous overnight."  
"Oh, I beg to differ." Phoebe said.  
Andy smiled and put his arm around Prue. For the rest of the night, the phone rang. After he talked to Georgia, his mother called. He talked to her for twenty minutes, and as soon as he hung up with her, Elliot called to congratulate him. His other friends from Florida called him also. Cody went home to find out if he had gotten any phone calls. Cody was so excited that he didn't know what to do with himself.   
  
After everyone had gone home, Andy walked into the bedroom as Prue was changing into her pajamas. He went over to her and stood in front of her. He looked deeply into her eyes and touched her face.  
"Do you still think I'll become famous and forget about you?"  
Prue smiled and caressed the hand that laid upon her cheek.  
"No. I don't think like that anymore."  
"Why? Because your my fiancée now?"  
"No, because you've shown me that I mean more to you than anything, and that's made me feel more secure than I've ever felt in my entire life."   
Andy put his left hand to her face and kissed her passionately. She did mean more to him than anything. He felt that it was important for her to know that, and she did. He held her tightly in his arms as he kissed her. Even if his movie career never made it pass one movie, it didn't matter as long as Prue was by his side. Her being in his life made things so much better for him. She kept him grounded, and he helped her not to take life so seriously.  
She broke the kiss and held Andy's face in her hands. She felt a wave of love wash over her. From the start, he was a perfect gentlemen. He would bring her flowers, light candles for a romantic atmosphere, and buy her things to make her feel special, and it was always when she least expected it. He showed her what true love was. Now, there was no doubt in her mind that the love Andy felt for her was never ending. She couldn't remember a time where she felt so secure in a relationship. She softly kissed his lips. She was very appreciative of him. She felt really lucky that she would become his wife, and later bear his children.  
  
A week later, _Crazy Expectations_ was still number one at the box office. The gang took Andy and Cody out to celebrate. They were really happy for them. The whole week, Prue was tuning into entertainment shows to see what was being said about Andy and Cody. So far, the buzz on them and the movie was good. Prue was proud of her fiancé. Andy worried about whether the movie would stay on top, but she didn't. She really like the movie and knew that it would do well.  
She couldn't wait until his face was on every magazine, and every talk show. Andy was still shocked at how critics were responding to his and Cody's performances. Cody was so excited about the movie's success that he couldn't wait to start another movie. He also saw the movie as a way of getting more women.  
  
The next day, while Prue was asleep on the couch, Andy walked in and sat on the table. He reached over and gently touched her face. When she didn't wake up, he knelt down in front of her and kissed her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.   
"Hey sweetie."  
"Guess what?" Andy asked.  
"What's going on?" Prue asked sitting up.  
"This is what's going on." He said handing her a script.  
"Oh My God. Is this what I think it is?"  
"Yep."  
"You have another movie already?" She asked excited.  
"Well, I haven't read it yet, but If I like it, it's mine."  
"Oh sweetie, I'm so proud of you." She said hugging him.  
"Thanks." He said rubbing Prue's leg.  
"So, do you know if it's a starring role?"  
"It's not a starring role, but it's big one. I mean, I didn't expect this so soon."  
"I know. Have you told Cody yet?"  
"Not yet. I wanted you to be the first to know."  
"It's really happening for you."  
"I know. I still can't believe it."  
"What are you gonna do about your job?"  
"Well, I was thinking about staying there until my movie career really takes off. I don't wanna quit and all this doesn't work out."  
"I understand. So, if you do take this movie, when does the shooting start?"  
"Well, being that the casting is still being done, it probably won't start for six or seven months."  
"Where's the location?"  
"Right here in San Francisco."  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"I like it already." Prue said.  
  
In the weeks that followed, _Crazy Expectations_ remained the number one movie at the box office. It continued to bring in millions of dollars. Not only was Andy and Cody receiving more movie offers, but they were scheduled to appear on The Rosie O'Donnell Show, and The Tonight Show. Andy read over the script and loved it. It was a big plus that he was able to shoot the movie in New York. Cody accepted another role also, but the movie would be shot in Arizona. Andy had plenty of time before his movie would start, but Cody had only three months to get ready for his movie. Neither of them had starring roles, but just getting movie offers was good enough for them. Andy decided that if the next few movies did as well as _Crazy Expectations_ he would quit his job as Data Processing Supervisor. While working on that movie, they found a temporary replacement for him and soon would have to do the same for the start of his next movie. For years he had been waiting to be discovered and to be doing movies. Not only had his dream finally come true, but soon he would be marrying the love of his life, and nothing could be better than that.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED…


	16. Preparations for Our Life Together

Preparations For Our Life Together 

  
  
This takes place three years after Hollywood Style. Since Andy and Cody's movie debut, they've received dozens of scripts, and barely had to go on any auditions. Andy quit his job eight months after his second movie was released. Andy and Prue haven't gotten married because of Andy's busy schedule. He wanted to complete a few more movies and make guest appearance on talk shows and sitcoms. He knew that Prue wanted a fairy tale wedding, and he was willing to make that happen. He was doing his best to get out there and make himself well known to the public. So far, his movie career was going really well. He had done five movies and only one didn't do well at the box office and quickly disappeared from the theaters. Now that Andy has taken some time off, he and Prue are planning their dream wedding.  
  
Andy walked into his apartment feeling exhausted. Cody and Leo were sitting on the couch playing the playstation.  
"Boy do you look beat. Did you take care of everything?" Cody asked.  
"Yes, I have. I can't wait to see the expression on Prue's face after we say our vows!"  
"And at the reception," Leo jumped in.  
"Yeah, I still can't believe you pulled it off."  
"Me either."  
"I still can't believe the two of you are famous."  
"Yeah, we can't even hang out at the club anymore. I miss it," Andy said.  
"Me too."  
"So, you nervous yet?" Cody asked.  
"About the wedding?"  
"Yeah."  
"A little."  
"You know your vows?" Leo asked curiously.  
"Yeah, I've only been working on it for a year."  
"Dude, we're SO gonna party tomorrow tonight!" Cody shouted.  
"Yeah we are!"  
"And you're okay with Prue having a bachelorette party tonight?"  
"Leo, I trust Prue."  
"I know, but do you know what goes on at bachlorette parties?"  
"Not the same thing that goes on at bachelor parties," Cody said.  
Andy and Leo looked at Cody and then back at each other.  
"What?"  
"Never mind," Andy said shaking his head.  
  
The girls were at the Plaza hotel in the penthouse, waiting for the rest of the guest to show up. Prue had told them not to get her a stripper, but she didn't know that they had taken it upon themselves to hire a stripper anyway. Georgia had arrived a half hour ago. Being that Georgia went out of her way to make sure that she and Andy not only got together, but stayed together, she was Prue's maid of honor. Phoebe and Piper had no problems with Prue's decision. She had helped Andy and Prue out a lot from the start. Georgia went over and sat on the couch next to Prue.  
"Three more days!"  
"I know. I'll be Mrs. Prue Trudeau," She said smiling.  
"Mrs. Andy Trudeau."  
"You know what I mean."  
"Of course," She said grinning.  
"Georgia, I just want to thank you for always, always being there for us. I don't know what we would have done without you."  
"Hey, you guys deserve most of the credit. You two never gave up on each other."  
"I wouldn't go that far."  
"Well, you guys were determined to make it work and you hung in there."  
"With your help. Thanks," Prue said.  
The two of them embraced for a few seconds. Prue pulled back with tears in her eyes.  
"Oh don't do that, you're gonna make me cry."  
"Too late," Piper said coming over to them.  
"Okay, no time for that. It's time to party!" Phoebe said.  
As soon as Phoebe turned up the stereo, the phone rang. Prue went across the room and picked up the phone. It was Andy.  
"Hey sweetie."  
"Hey. Are you girls behaving yourselves?"  
"Yes, we are."  
"Good."  
"Aren't you sweet. Calling here to check up on me."  
"I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I want you to have fun tonight."  
"I love you Andy."  
"Have fun."  
"Thank you sweetie."  
  
Andy hung up the phone with a smile on his face. Sometimes he was amazed at how well he and Prue were doing in their relationship. It seemed as if their love grew stronger and stronger with each passing day.  
"Hey, why didn't you let me speak to Georgia?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
Cody shook his head and reached for the phone. Seconds later, Phoebe answered the phone.  
"Hey Pheebs, can I speak to Georgia?"  
"Sure."  
"Georgia!" Phoebe shouted.  
Cody took the phone away from his ear until he heard Georgia's voice.  
"Hey gorgeous."  
"Hi Cody. Miss me?"  
"Of course I do. I haven't seen you in six months. Do I get to see you tonight?"  
"Of course."  
"All right. I'll see you then."  
"Bye."  
  
When Georgia hung up the phone, Phoebe came over to her smiling.  
"So, gettin some action tonight?"  
"How'd you guess?"  
"I'm psychic."  
"Oh sure."  
  
Andy and the guys were at his apartment laughing and drinking beer. Elliot and a few of Andy's friends from Florida flew in for the wedding. Not only were they happy for Andy getting married, but they were looking forward to seeing some celebrities. No one but Cody and Leo knew about the surprises that he had in store for Prue during the wedding and reception. It was something that he knew she would enjoy and never forget.  
  
Prue had just finished opening all her gifts and was putting everything in the bedroom. Phoebe turned on the stereo again, this time louder. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door, so she turned it down. Prue opened the door. A cute guy in a suit stood in front of her.  
"Are you Prue Halliwell?" He asked.  
"Yes, is there something wrong?"  
"Yes, there is. I'm the hotel manager. We've been getting complaints about the noise that's been going on in here tonight."  
"But this is the penthouse."  
"It doesn't matter."  
Phoebe and Georgia came to the door to see what was going on.  
"Oh hey, who's the guy?" Phoebe asked.  
"He's cute," Georgia said grinning.  
"Hey, you wanna join us? We're having a party," Phoebe said.  
"Phoebe, he's the hotel manager. He said that he's been getting complaints about us."  
"That's crazy. Come in here."  
Phoebe grabbed him by the arm and lead him into the penthouse. When he walked into the room, all the women stopped what they were doing and looked at him.   
"Who are you?" Prue's friend Abigail asked.  
"Yeah, is there anything we can do for you?" Georgia asked.  
"Well, the question is not what you can do for me, it's what can I do for you."  
"And what can you do for us?" Phoebe asked.  
He went over to Phoebe and touched her face. She smiled and began undoing his tie. Prue looked at her in shock.  
"Phoebe, what are you doing!"  
"What? I'm just having a little fun."  
Just then, Georgia and Piper walked over to them and started taking off his suit Victoret and shirt. Once his shirt was off, he turned around to face all the women in the room, and started dancing. Prue smiled and shook her head, finally understanding what was going on. The women started hollering and cheering him on.  
"I'm gonna kill you guys!" Prue said grinning.  
While he was dancing and slowly taking off his clothes, he went over to Phoebe and started dancing with her. He then made his way over to Piper. He danced in front off her as she rubbed his chest. After dancing with Piper, he resumed his position in the center of the room. When he had taken off all his clothes, with the exception of his underwear, Abigail danced over to him, and jumped in his arms with her legs wrapped around her waist. Prue laughed at her. She had never seen that side of her before. She knew that she was a little wild, by some of the stories she told her at work, but she had no idea.  
When he made his way over to Prue, she shook her head and backed away. He continued to dance towards her. He backed her into the wall as everyone in the room cheered. He backed away from her just a little, then he picked her up and began swinging her around.  
  
Andy, Cody, and Leo, were now the only ones in the apartment. Leo was drinking a beer while Andy and Cody were on the play station. They were like ten year old children. One minute they were arguing over who cheated, and the next, they were laughing and giving each other high fives.   
"I wonder if the girls are having this much fun?" Leo said.  
"Don't worry Leo, we'll be partying tomorrow night," Cody reminded him.  
"So Cody, what's up with you and Georgia?"  
"I'm meeting her tonight."  
"No, I mean, what's up with you two? For the last few years you've been coming to visit each other, you sleep together, but you see other people."  
"We're having fun. And besides, I haven't been seeing anybody else lately."  
"We've noticed," Andy added.  
"We care about each other, but we're just not ready to be in a serious relationship."  
"That's obvious," Andy commented.  
Leo walked into the kitchen to throw away his beer bottle, and came back into the living room with another one.  
"Don't you think you've had enough?" Andy teased.  
"It's only my second one."  
"Hey, save some for us," Cody said.  
"So, are we having a stripper?"  
"No, no stripper. Just the guys sitting around playing poker and drinking."  
"Awww, C'mon Andy," Cody urged.  
Andy gave him a look that said that he meant what he said, and there was no changing his mind.  
"Well, we have to respect his wishes," Leo said.  
"I know, but no stripper?"  
"Cody, let it go," Leo said smiling.  
"Yeah okay."  
  
When the girls were finished cleaning up, they sat around talking about the wild bachelorette party they just had for Prue.  
"I still can't believe Abigail jumped on him like that," Prue said laughing.  
"I can't say that I blame her. I would have done the same thing it wasn't involved with Cole," Phoebe said.  
"Well, I had a great time!" Georgia said.  
"What about you Prue?"  
"I had fun."  
"Are you gonna tell Andy?" Phoebe asked.  
"Maybe."  
"I'm sure that they'll get him a stripper for his bachelor party tomorrow," Phoebe commented.  
"You don't think he'll be mad do you?" Georgia asked.  
"No, of course not. He told me to have a good time. I'm sure he had a feeling that you guys would hire a stripper."  
"I wish I had taken a picture of Prue's face when he came to the door posing as the hotel manager," Piper said laughing.  
"Thanks guys. I really had a lot of fun," Prue said smiling.  
"It was our pleasure," Phoebe said.  
"I bet it was."  
  
Later that night, the girls arrived at Andy's apartment. Georgia stayed for twenty minutes, then she and Cody left together. Phoebe, Piper, and Leo, left ten minutes after them. Prue leaned her head back against the couch. Andy softly caressed her face, and she closed her eyes.  
"Tired?"  
"Yeah."  
"Did you have fun?"  
"Yeah, I had a great time."  
"Did they hire a stripper?"  
Prue looked at him. She knew the question was coming.  
"Yeah, they hired a stripper, after I told them not to. You're not mad are you?"  
"No. I had a feeling they would. I told Cody and Leo not to get me a stripper, but I know they will."  
"Of course they will. And they're not getting the stripper for you, it's for them."  
Andy smiled. She was right. It didn't really matter to him whether there was a stripper at the bachelor party, but Cody and Leo really wanted one, especially Cody. Andy didn't ask for details, and Prue was too tired to tell him what happened. She was falling asleep while Andy stroked her hair. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. He sat there looking into her face until she was completely asleep, then he got up off the couch, picked her up, and carried her to his room. He laid her gently on the bed, and stared at her.  
"I love you Prue," he whispered.  
  
The night before the wedding, the gang was over at the manor. Prue was sitting on Andy's lap playing in his hair. They had just finished playing Pictionary. It was the guys against the girls. The guys won, and of course, they rubbed it in. Piper looked at her watch, and came over to Andy and Prue.  
"Okay you two. It's time for Andy to go. You'll see each other tomorrow at 2 p.m."  
"It's still early," Andy observed.  
"I know, but she has to get her sleep. She has a big day ahead of her tomorrow."  
"She does?" Andy asked.  
"Okay," Prue said, getting up.  
"Hold up."  
Andy took Prue by the hand and they went into her room.  
"Hey, none of that tonight!" Phoebe yelled.  
Andy closed the door for some privacy. He stood there looking at Prue with a smile on his face.  
"I can't believe we're finally getting married."  
"Me either," she said walking toward him as he stood against the door. She put her hands to his face and kissed him. They kissed each other as if they wouldn't see each other again for a few months. Andy held her close to him tightly, but gently. He wanted to stay there and make love to her for the rest of the night. They stood against the door kissing for ten minutes before Phoebe knocked on the door for him to come out with his pants up. They broke the long, passionate kiss, and laughed. Seconds later, they were coming out of the room hand in hand.  
"You two know that you're not supposed to have sex tonight," Phoebe said.  
"Pheebs, we weren't having sex."  
"Yeah right," Cody added.  
"Well, anyway, let's go," Leo said getting up.  
Andy kissed Prue once again before leaving with Leo. Cole left soon after. Phoebe and Piper were going to spend the night with Prue. Before Cody and Georgia left, she told Prue that she would be back in a couple hours. Andy had found them a big house in the Hollywood Hills, and there was still some last minute packing to do. Everything was packed except for some of her clothes. While they were helping Prue pack the rest of her clothes, Prue noticed that Piper had tears in her eyes.  
"Pipe, what's wrong?"  
"I just realized that this is our last night spending time with you. When you come back from your honeymoon, you'll be moving to Hollywood."  
"Awww," Prue said hugging her.  
"Oh Pheebs, not you two," Prue said with tears in her eyes also.  
She went over to the bed where Phoebe was sitting, and gave her a hug. Phoebe had always been supportive of her and Andy from the start, and she truly appreciated her for that. While they were embraced, Georgia walked in.  
"What's going on? What's with all the tears?"  
"Where just sad that Prue's moving."  
Georgia crossed the room and sat on the bed next to Phoebe, and put her head on her shoulder once she and Prue broke their hug.  
"I'll still keep in touch with all of you."  
"We know, but you'll be so far away," Phoebe said.  
  
Cody and Leo put the last of the boxes in the living room. Andy walked into the living room, and sat on the floor in the corner.  
"I'm gonna miss this apartment."  
"Are you kiddin me? You gonna be living in the Hollywood Hills!" Cody said.  
"I know, but I've been here for years y'know."  
"You ready for tomorrow?" Leo asked sitting next to him.  
"Oh yeah. I've been ready for this for years."  
"You've done well for yourself. I'm proud of you."  
"Thanks Leo."  
Andy sat there thinking of how much his life had changed in the course of five years. So much had happened. Even though he was now a celebrity, making millions, nothing could amount to his beautiful fiancée Prue. He thought about the wedding and all the trouble he had gone through to make it special for her. There were times that he wanted to tell her what was in store for the wedding and reception, but he wanted it to be a surprise. Earlier that night at rehearsal, he found himself getting choked up when he saw Prue walking to the alter toward him. They had been together for five years, a fact that still surprised him. At times, he wondered how she could put up with him. He was grateful for the way that she stuck by him. There were rumors about him cheating on her with a costar two years ago. He was furious. His costar Shelley Morgan, explained to Prue that it was a lie and that she was happily engaged and wouldn't think of coming between the two of them. He thought he would lose Prue, but she told Andy that she loved him and trusted him and she always would. Prue was definitely the best thing that ever happened to him.  
  
Prue rose from her bed at 8 a.m. the next day. She smiled to herself. Today was the big day. The day that she would become Mrs. Andy Trudeau. She looked around her empty room knowing that today was the last day that she would have a room to herself. The last day being a single woman. The last day being Prue Halliwell. She looked at the engagement ring on her finger, and got tears in her eyes. She sat on the bed savoring the moments of peace from within in the room. Any minute now, Piper, Phoebe, and Georgia would come into the room. The rest of the day she would see people everywhere. She sat there for a half hour enjoying the peace and quiet.  
  
Andy stood in the bathroom mirror looking at himself.   
"Calm down Andy. You're gonna be fine," he told himself over and over again.  
"Andy, are you alive in there!" Cody yelled.  
"I'll be out in a minute!" He yelled back.  
Cody and Leo sat on the living room floor waiting for Andy to come out of the bathroom.  
"He's been in there for an hour. You think he'll come out?" Cody asked.  
"I sure hope so."  
  
At the Plaza hotel, Prue stood in the mirror at her reflection. She was standing there, fully dressed in her five thousand dollar wedding gown. Georgia was putting her crown on her head and making sure that it stayed in place. Once the crown was on her head, Georgia stepped back to look at her. She turned away from the mirror to face her bridesmaids and her mother. Judy had tears in her eyes. She didn't want her mascara to run, so she used a tissue to dap her eyes. They all smiled at how beautiful she looked in her wedding gown. The photographer told them to surround Prue so that he could get a few pictures of them. When he had gotten enough pictures of them, he took a lot of pictures of Prue by herself and with her mother. When the photographer was satisfied with the amount of pictures taken, he left the room.  
  
Andy stood at the alter with a smile on his face. He was really nervous and excited. He had to force himself to be still. He felt like jumping up and down. He knew that after they said their vows, there wouldn't be a dry eye in the place. It seemed as if he had been standing at the alter for hours. He was eager to see Prue's beautiful face, walking toward him, so that they could soon be joined together as one. He felt like a child on Christmas Day, standing at the top of the steps waiting to bound down the stairs to open presents. He told himself to be patient as the flower girl walked down the aisle. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were now walking down the aisle. Cody and Phoebe were linked arm in arm, slowly gliding toward the alter. When they reached the front of the alter, they were directed to stand there for a few seconds while the photographer took pictures. Next, came Elliot and Piper, arm in arm, walking at the same slow pace as Cody and Phoebe had done. Behind them, Georgia slowly and nervously made her way down the aisle. She felt all eyes on her and forced herself to smile in front of five hundred guests. Once she reached the alter and her picture had been taken, the doors were closed. Behind those doors, stood Prue and her father......  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…


	17. To Love, Honor and Cherish (part 1)

To Love, Honor, And Cherish  
(A Celebrity Wedding) 

  
Victor stood next to Prue, with his arm linked with hers. He looked at her, amazed at how calm she seemed. She was eager, and ready to walk down the aisle. She noticed him looking at her. She smiled at him. She couldn't remember a time where he had been more proud of her than he was at that very moment. This was the biggest day of her life and he could see how happy she was. While the bridesmaids, and groomsmen made their way toward the alter, he and Prue had a heart to heart. She didn't have conversations like that with her mother. She was his youngest child, and only daughter. Part of him didn't want to let her go. He felt himself wanting to take her in his arms and hold her close, the way he did when she was just a baby. At times, he still saw her as a child he had a difficult time letting go of. She was precious to him. He looked at her, his little girl, all grown up, involved with a millionaire, who in minutes from now, she'd be married to. This was a moment he knew that he'd never forget.  
  
Prue was extremely nervous, and yet eager to join Andy at the alter. She had been waiting for this day her entire life. In minutes, she would be walking down the aisle to the man of her dreams, the love of her life. The wedding coordinator asked her is she was ready, but she shook her head. She wanted a few more seconds with her father. She wanted to savor that moment of him looking at her with pride in eyes, a look that she couldn't remember seeing before. After a minute, she announced that she was ready, and the doors were soon opened for her grand entrance. As soon as the doors were opened, the crowd came to their feet. She held onto her father's arm tightly. She looked into the crowd of smiling faces and felt as she would faint. While slowly gliding toward the alter, pictures were being taken of her from the audience gathered and also the photographer. She felt like a princess walking toward her prince. For the first time since the doors were opened for her arrival, she looked in Andy's direction and saw him beaming. She no longer paid any attention to the five hundred guests that were standing before her, and her nervousness intensified. Her eyes were on her soon to be husband.  
Andy's heart was racing. Prue was the most beautiful bride he'd ever seen. She looked just like a princess, with a small crown on her head, and a beautiful white satin dress, with diamonds set in lace throughout, that fitted her perfectly. She was now focusing on him. Her loving eyes laid upon his face as she approached the alter with her father. He remembered the very first time he laid eyes on her. She was lying on the beach with sunglasses on. She must have been asleep, because he stood over her staring for a while before she sat up and took off her sunglasses. Now, they were standing in front of a minister, their friends, and family, about to pledge their eternal love for one another. Once the minister asked who gives this woman to this man, Victor said that he does, and soon was seated. Andy and Prue gazed into each other's eyes with their hands joined together.  
Georgia looked into the faces of some five hundred guests, tuning out the words the minister was speaking to them. This was truly the event of the year, and she felt honored to be a part of it. She'd been waiting for this day as much as Andy and Prue had. She loved the two of them together. Prue is a really good person and Andy deserves her, she thought. They deserve each other. There were a lot of celebrities who attended the wedding. Looking into their faces, made her become nervous one again, so she tuned in just in time to hear Andy and Prue recite their vows.  
"Andy, as I stand here in front of you, I feel like I'm the luckiest woman on the face of the earth. When I look in your eyes I see admiration, adoration, love, and respect. Your everything to me. My life has been so much better since you came into it. We got off to a rocky start romantically, but our love was too strong to let anyone or anything penetrate. Never in my life have I known a more loving, caring, courageous, intelligent, kind hearted, sweet, respectable, person. I don't know what I've ever done to deserve you. You're the best thing that's happened to me. When I look at our life together, and the decision I made to be your wife, I know that I've finally done something right. I love you sweetie," She said letting go of his hand to touch his face.  
Piper and Georgia were already crying. Phoebe was on the verge of tears. She wanted to at least hold in her tears until after the ceremony so that she wouldn't ruin her makeup. She looked around her and noticed that she wasn't the only one crying. She looked at Prue and was surprised that she didn't see tears in her eyes or falling from her face. She hadn't know them separately. Only as a couple, but somehow she knew that they were happier together than when were apart. She thought it was so sweet the way they met, and how they ran into each other in New York after they thought they wouldn't ever see each other again. She hoped that one day she and Cole would be standing at the alter to become husband and wife. They were certainly together long enough.  
"Prue, I love you so much. The words that I use to describe the way that I feel for you have been shorten. There's no possible way that I can put into words how strong my love is for you, but I'll try. You're an amazing woman to me. You have spirit, which made it easy for me to open up to you. You have patience, which calmed me. You have passion, which made me fall deeply in love with you. You have strength, which has brought us closer than ever. I don't know how I ever got along without you, and I hope I don't have to. You're my partner for life. I've never wanted anything more than to stand here with you, in front of God and everyone, and marry you. These are only a few of the chosen words I want to say to let you know how I truly feel about you. Here are some other words that can probably express my feelings better," he said leaning in to softly kiss her mouth.  
There was a chorus of awww's from the audience at Andy and Prue's display of emotion and affection for one another. Suddenly there was music playing and was heard clearly throughout the entire room. Prue recognized the song and the voice immediately. It was a song she loved. It was a song which reminded her of her and Andy. It was a truly beautiful song. When she saw him come out as if from nowhere, she looked at Andy with tears in her eyes. She was truly moved at that very moment, and saw the satisfied look upon Andy's face as he noticed tears starting to form in her gorgeous blue eyes. The famous singer, Kenny Lattimore, slowly walked over to them singing the song, _For You._  
  
_For you I give a liftetime of stability, anything   
you want of me, nothing is impossible  
For you there are no words or ways to show my  
love or all the thoughts I'm thinking of  
'Cause this life is no good alone since we've  
become one I've made a change  
Everything I do now makes sense, all roads end,  
all I do is for you,  
_  
Prue tried extremely hard to hold in her tears, but it was virtually impossible. The song touched her, and so did his efforts on getting Kenny Lattimore to sing at the wedding. Andy was smiling at her, pleased at the effect the song had on her and the special meaning of the song. She no longer saw his gorgeous face in front of hers. She saw him standing over top her while she laid on the beach. It was the first time she'd ever seen him. She took off her sunglasses and saw a gorgeous man standing there smiling at her. She remember how disappointed she felt when he walked away without asking if he could get to know her. Later that day, he walked her to hotel. She was really nervous that day. Just earlier, she had been sitting in her hotel room feeling sorry for herself and wishing for someone to love and for that someone to love her. When they met, there was in instant attraction, which neither of them could deny. Now, they were standing at the alter, hand in hand, listening to the beautiful song that Kenny Lattimore was singing, and ready to pledge their eternal love to one another.  
  
_For you I share the cup of love that overflows  
and anyone who knows us knows that I would  
change all faults I have  
For you there is no low or high or in between or  
my heart that you haven't seen  
'Cause I share all I have and am, nothing I've  
said's hard to understand  
And all I feel I feel deeper still and always will  
all this love is for you  
_  
As tears fall from her face, she remembers the day she and Andy were sitting on her couch pouring his heart out to her. The look in his eyes were sincere and that of a frightened child afraid of rejection. She understood the words that he had expressed to her that day and noticed how much he relaxed after he poured out his soul to her. It was when she had finally caught a glimpse of what was inside of him. He felt deep. Deeper than she had imagined his feelings to be for her. She felt truly honored that day.  
  
_Every note that I play, every word I might say  
every melody I feel  
Are only for you and your appeal  
Every page that I write, everyday of my life  
would not be filled without the things  
That my love for you now brings  
_  
Prue wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks. Andy's eyes began to water. He felt the tears about to fall and made no attempt to wipe them. Andy was right. After they said their vows and the current serenade from Kenny Lattimore, there wasn't a dry eye in the place. Andy held on to Prue's hands when she stopped wiping the tears from her eyes. He knew that she was trying hard to not cry, but her emotions were getting the better of her as she listened to one of her favorite songs of all time, and looking into the eyes of the person she loved more than anything. She thought back to the time where she felt really insecure about how Andy felt about her. She feared that once he became famous, she was be just another girl he once dated. She couldn't have been more wrong. Looking back at that now, made her feel incredibly silly for thinking that way about Andy. He made everything that involved the two of them really romantic, special, and unforgettable.  
  
_For you I'd make a promise of fidelity, now and for eternity  
No one could replace this love  
For you I'd take your hand and heart and every  
thing and replace them with a wedding ring  
'Cause this life is no good alone, since we've  
become one you're all I know  
And if this feeling should leave I'd die and here's why  
All I am is for you  
_  
Prue's mind races back to when she arrived at the penthouse in Florida, only to find candles all around, and him coming out in the open with a single red rose in his hand. He played a song for her that expressed his feelings and made his proposal truly romantic. She remembered him on bended knee, gazing up into her eyes, taking her hand in his, and telling her to listen to the words in the song. As she listened to the lyrics, while looking into his gorgeous incredible blue eyes, she was convinced that the love that she and Andy felt for one another, was truly everlasting, and real.  
  
_Everything I do now makes sense, all roads end and all I do.....  
Is for you  
_  
When the song ended, Prue hugged Andy tightly. He gently caressed her back and closed his eyes. She cried in his arms. He waited until the crying ceased a bit before he broke the hug. When he was looking into her eyes again, he put his hand to her face to wipe her tears. She smiled and so did the minister. In all the years of him marrying couples, he had never seen a couple more in love than Andy and Prue. They joined hands once again while the minister said a few words. Soon after, the rings were exchanged and put on one another's finger. When he pronounced them husband and wife, they looked at each other lovingly and they kissed passionately. There was applause, and cameras flashing as they kissed as husband and wife. Emma was proud of Andy, not only because of his successful movie career, but for finding someone as good as Prue to settle down with. She had never known him to be with anyone for more than a few months. She knew that he really loved Prue and she was happy for them. She dapped her eyes with her handkerchief and watched the newlyweds as they kissed, along with everyone else.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Andy Trudeau.  
Andy looked at the guests who were applauding them. He then turned his head in Prue's direction and kissed her again. While kissing her, he picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The photographer snapped a lot of photos of Andy carrying Prue up the aisle. They went wild when he picked her up in his arms, with his lips still locked with hers. When they disappeared down the aisle, the bridesmaids and groomsmen followed behind them. Elliot with Georgia, Cody with Phoebe, and Piper with Leo.   
  
Hours later, after they had greeted the guests, Andy and Prue, were again standing at the alter, along with Prue's bridesmaids, and Andy's groomsmen taking pictures. Everyone else was headed to the reception. Again, Andy found himself becoming anxious. He couldn't wait to get to the reception and have his first dance with his new wife. The photographer took pictures of Prue by herself first, then he took pictures of her and Andy. When he felt that he had gotten enough pictures of the two of them, he surrounded Prue and Andy with the wedding party, and began taking pictures. The photographer liked that Andy had picked Prue up before walking up the aisle so much, that he suggested that he pick her up again so that he could get a few more pictures. The wedding party stepped out of the way, and Andy once again picked her up and held Prue in his arms. One pose was of her and him kissing, the others were of her and him smiling at the camera, and of the two of them gazing into each others eyes. After the photographer had taken pictures, Georgia, Phoebe, and Piper told them to hold their pose because they wanted to get some pictures of their own.  
They were there for a while taking pictures. Although Andy was anxious to go to the reception, he was having fun. While Georgia and Piper were taking pictures of the gang and each other, Prue was sitting on Andy's lap smiling at them.   
"Well, we finally did it," Andy said.  
"This is a day that I will never forget, thanks to you."  
"You liked the surprise?" he asked grinning.  
"Of course I did. I can't believe you did that."  
"Well, you've always wanted a fairytale wedding."  
"Andy, I love you so much."  
"I love you too," he said softly.  
When Andy and Prue were engaged in their own conversation, Phoebe and Piper stood in front of them while they were sitting, and snapped photos of them as they were about to kiss.  
"Do you mind? We're having a private moment here," Andy teased.  
"Oh please. You'll have plenty of private time on your two week honeymoon," Phoebe reminded him.  
"I like the sound of that," Prue said, smiling.  
Kenny Lattimore came back out and went over to Andy and Prue.  
"I hope I'm invited to the reception," he said.  
"Of course you are!" Prue said excited.  
"Thanks a lot of doing this," Andy said shaking his hand while Prue remained on his lap.  
"It was no problem. I enjoyed doing it."  
"Hey, can I please take a pictures of you with them?" Piper asked.  
"Sure."  
Andy and Prue got up from their seat, and stood at the alter with Kenny Lattimore. He stood in the back of Andy and Prue with his hands on each of their shoulder. Piper took a few pictures, and so did Phoebe and Georgia. Elliot, Cody, and Leo, sat and watched them as they went crazy with their cameras. When the photographer came back in, he quickly got a picture of Andy and Prue standing with Kenny Lattimore. The gang wanted a picture with him also, so the photographer allowed them to step in. Once all the pictures were taken of the wedding party, they prepared to go to the reception. The photographer reported that there were reporters and photographers outside and that it will be difficult to get them to the limousine.  
"We need a diversion," Andy suggested.  
"We could do it," Elliot offered.  
"What did you have in mind?" Georgia asked.  
"Me and you could walk out, but we'll be covered. We look like Andy and Prue from behind."  
"Yeah, but I don't have on a white wedding dress."  
"I think it could work. By the time they realize that you guys aren't us, we'll be in the limo."  
"Could work," Prue said.  
  
Once the plan was established and put into action, they proceeded. The press was eagerly awaiting the happy couple when two people emerged from the hotel shielded from the thousands of photographers and journalists who were trying to get to them. While the crowd was running after who they thought was the bride and groom, Andy and Prue, also shielded, made their way to the limousine without being seen. Once in the limousine, they looked at each other and smiled.  
"That wasn't so bad," Andy said.  
"Nope. I can't believe we're finally married."  
"I know. Now, it's time to party."  
"Are we gonna have to go through the same thing when we get to the reception?" Prue asked.  
"Probably."  
"I thought so."  
They looked at each other fondly and kissed. When they broke the kiss, she cuddled up next to him.   
"Thank you," she said softly.  
"For what?"  
"For marrying me, and making it the best day of my life."  
He smiled, thinking of what he had planned for the reception. He was excited. He couldn't wait to get there. He loved being spontaneous and surprising Prue, and loved to do it when she least expected it. It made his romantic gestures more special. It gave him pleasure knowing that it would make her happy. Since they'd been together, he's been happy, and wanted to return the favor.  
"Thank you for saying yes."  
Prue couldn't imagined saying no to him. She wouldn't have been crazy to turn him down. He was everything, perfect in her eyes, regardless of mistakes made along the way. She adored Andy with all her heart and soul. She expected a few things to go wrong on their special day because she had heart many wedding horror stories, but everything worked out perfectly. She wanted to ask Andy how he was able to get Kenny Lattimore to sing at their wedding, but she decided not to. Just knowing that he probably went through a lot to get him there, made the event unforgettable. She thought about the events that surrounded the proposal and at that time, she thought that she would lose him. Part of her had given up, and the other half of her, couldn't let him go. He was worth fighting for. They were worth fighting for. All the fighting they had done to stay together paid off.   
  
As the limousine approached the reception place, the limousine driver announced that there was a mob of reporters and photographers standing outside. He drove around and parked a few blocks from the reception along with the wedding party who followed him. They decided to follow the same plan they came up with at the wedding. Andy and Prue hurriedly got into the car that the bridesmaids were in, and had Elliot and Georgia get into their limousine.   
"How wild is this?" Piper said.  
"I know. This is so cool!" Phoebe said.  
Prue smiled and shook her head. She had no idea that their wedding would generate this much press. Minutes later, they were headed back to the reception place. Instead of following the limousine that Elliot and Georgia were in, they went another way. They wouldn't be coming through the front entrance. When Elliot and Georgia got out of the limousine, the photographers went wild, but ceased when they noticed that the couple that had just gotten out of the limo, wasn't the bride and groom. They smiled when they saw the disappointment on their faces. Arm and arm, they casually walked into the hotel, enjoying their two seconds of fame.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…


	18. To Love, Honor and Cherish (part 2)

To Love, Honor, And Cherish  
(The Reception) 

**  
**The guest were sitting at their tables and milling around, waiting for the bride and groom to arrive. They had been there for a while. Music played as some of the guest walked around and talked to one another. This was definitely the social event of the year. There were celebrities at every table. The place was huge, and beautifully decorated. The colors were that of the bridesmaids dresses, which were peach. The room was set in peach and black, with a huge photo of Andy and Prue together hanging just above the bridal table. There were lilies in crystal vases in the center of each table. There were four photographer who took pictures of friends, family, and celebrities who came to show their support. Just then the lights began to flick off and on to announce to everyone that the bridal party has arrived. The wedding coordinator held the microphone in her hand and began speaking.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I will now introduce you to the wedding party."  
The doors were opened and in came Victor.  
"First, I would like to introduce the father of the bride. Victor Halliwell."  
He walked in casually to his table, and took his seat.  
"Emma Trudeau, Andy's mother."  
Emma walked into the room and pictures were being taken of her as she glided across the room.  
Soon after, Leo and Piper walked in.  
"This is Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, one of Prue's sisters, and her husband Leo Wyatt, who's one of Andy's best friends."  
Leo and Piper walked slowly toward their table. Next came Phoebe and Cody. They stood there for a few seconds before their names were announced.  
"Next up, is Phoebe Halliwell, also, one of Prue's sisters. She's escorted by Cody Williamson, who I'm sure you all know. He co starred in Crazy Expectations along with Andy Trudeau."  
As Cody and Phoebe walked to their table to join Leo and Piper, Cody waved at the people he knew. Once they had taken their seats, the flower girl came in looking as if she might cry.  
"This is Prue's cousin, Jenny. Come on out sweetheart, we won't bite you."  
Andy and Prue looked at each other and laughed as they watched her quickly make her way to over to Victor.  
"Last and certainly not the least of the wedding party, is Georgia Orson, who's not only Prue's maid of honor, but her best friend as well. Georgia is escorted by Elliot Gregory, who's Andy's best friend."  
Georgia held on to Elliot for dear life. She hoped that she didn't look as nervous as she felt. Elliot seemed to enjoy the attention as they walked to their table. She couldn't wait to get there. If felt like the longest walk of her life. She took a deep sigh when they had finally taken their seats.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it is an honor and a privilege to announce, Mr. and Mrs. Andy Trudeau!"  
Andy and Prue walked into the room proudly. Everyone rose to their feet, clapping and cheering. Andy and Prue looked at the crowd, and then at each other, and kissed. They crowd went wild. There were whistles, and people taking pictures. When Andy and Prue broke the kiss, they slowly walked to their table, waving at everyone. The video camera was in front of them, recording everything that was going on.  
  
Georgia knew that her maid of honor speech was coming up soon, and she wasn't sure if she could stand up in front of five hundred people, including celebrities, and speak. She looked around the room and saw Drew Barrymore, Bruce Willis, Susan Sarandon, Julia Roberts and her boyfriend, Meg Ryan, Ben Stiller, Alec Baldwin, and so many more. She found herself becoming dizzy.  
"Georgia, are you all right?" Cody asked.  
"I just feel a little dizzy."  
"I'll get you some water."  
When Andy and Prue sat down, they noticed how pale Georgia looked.  
"Georgia, what's wrong?" Andy asked.  
"She's feeling a little dizzy," Elliot answered for her.  
"I'll be okay. I'm just really nervous about my maid of honor speech. Why do you have to be so famous Andy?"  
"Sorry," he said smiling.  
Cody came back to the table with a glass of water. He kneeled down beside her while she took a few sips.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I think."  
Cody kissed her and held her hands for a few seconds. He looked concerned.  
"Are you sure you're all right? You look kinda pale."  
"Yeah, I'm just worried about my maid of honor speech."  
"Oh, you'll do fine," he said rubbing her leg.  
"I sure hope so."  
Cody reluctantly went to his seat. He wanted to sit right next to her. He was afraid that she would pass out. They were sitting six seats down from each other. He kept looking at her to make sure that she was all right. Georgia noticed this and smiled. It was announced that the food would be served to the wedding party first, then everyone else would be able to eat.  
  
When the food arrived at their table, the photographer took pictures of Andy and Prue feeding each other, while the other photographers they hired, took pictures of their relatives. Prue gazed at Andy.  
"I love you Andy."  
"I love you too honey," he said, leaning in to kiss her.  
Phoebe got up occasionally to go over to the table where Cole was sitting. When she returned to the wedding party's table, the announcer got everyone's attention. When everyone fell silent, Andy and Prue stood up holding hands.  
"We would just like to thank the people who have really contributed to our relationship. Georgia, Phoebe, and Piper, will you please come around the table to face us?" Prue said.  
They all got up from the long table they were sitting at, and stood in front of Andy and Prue.  
"I was in Florida with my sister Piper for a cooking convention. Of course I just used the opportunity to relax and hang out on the beach. That's when I met Andy for the first time. We immediately hit it off, but there was an ex-girlfriend who didn't want to see us get together. She made me think that Andy wasn't to be trusted. That's where you came in Georgia. You didn't know me, but you came to my hotel and found me. You sat me down and explained that Andy was a really good person, and that everything his ex was telling me were lies. From that day on, you've gone above and beyond the call of duty to make sure that Andy and I not only got together, but also stayed together. You've given Andy and I so much support over the years. I don't know what we would have done without you. Thank you so much," Prue said, with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.  
"I grew up with Georgia, and personally, I don't know how she put up with me all these years," he said grinning. You saw me through everything. You've always supported me, no matter what. Even when I dated women you couldn't stand. Women you knew were bad for me. Imagine my surprise when I found out that you had gone to find Prue that day. You knew that she was a good person and she would be good for me. When my ex was causing problems for us, you urged me not to let Prue go, and you fought along with us. You're everything to us and we're eternally grateful that you were with us every step of the way. No matter what happened or how bad things got, you were there holding our hands. We love you, and we thank you from the bottom of our hearts."  
Andy looked at Prue, who was wiping her tears.  
"Phoebe, you were the first to know about my feelings for Andy, and the first to assure me about his for me. You gave me advice when I so desperately needed it. Even though I have known you your entire life, it seemed to me like a new person came out when I met Andy.  Of course that may have just been me, but I know you have changed, for the better. You have amazing positive energy and it served to cheer me up when I was in doubt. You're such a great person and I feel privileged to have you as my sister. We thank you, and we love you." Prue said.  
Phoebe wiped her tears with her fingertips and smiled.  
"Piper, although you didn't know about Andy and I from the start, you were the one who showed me exactly how much Andy loves me. Your heart is always in the right place, and you've been a great support system. You stand up for me before even I get the chance to stand up for myself. Before I met Andy, I wondered if I would ever find someone I could love so completely as you love Leo. But now I have, and it is because of you, all three of you that we have come so far. Thank you Pipe.  I love you."  
Piper placed her hand to her heart. She also had tears in her eyes.  
"Georgia, Phoebe, and Piper, I especially want to thank you together. I don't know what I would have done without you guys. Because of my ex, we were going through a difficult time and wasn't sure that we'd make it. The three of you came together to make sure that we did. You selflessly volunteered to not only help us patch things up, but you help set the tone for a romantic engagement I had been thinking about before then. You all helped me with the ring shopping, which I had no clue about, and you helped me set up a romantic atmosphere in the Penthouse where I proposed. You all went to a lot of trouble to help me that day, and I know that I couldn't have done it without the three of you. You give new meaning to the word friends. We appreciate all the support you've given us and we know that the reason we're married was all due to the best friends in the world. We thank you and we love you." Andy said.  
When they embraced, the crowd clapped and cheered. The photographers took pictures. Five minutes later, Elliot stood up with a microphone in his hand. The room was silent once again.  
"Andy, we've known each other since we were kids. You've always been a great friend and I've always looked up to you. Of course you've done some stupid things in your life, but you've greatly made up for them," he said grinning. You've accomplished your dream of becoming a famous comedian slash actor. But your biggest accomplishment was finding that special person to spend the rest of your life with, and that's you Prue. He's a better man because of you, and we're all thankful for that."  
There was laughter in the crowd at his comment.  
"You two are an inspiration to all of us. You share a love that's strong and I know that it'll last the two you as long as you both shall live," Elliot said with his glass raised.  
Andy stood up and they hugged. Prue hugged him also. Minutes later, a nervous Georgia stood up to deliver her maid of honor speech.  
"I look at Andy and Prue and the love their share, and hope that we can all be so lucky. They have the kind of love that time should lye down and stand still for. When I first saw them together, I knew they were a perfect fit. From that day on, they were destined to be together. With a union as strong as theirs, I'm certain that it'll stand the test of time. You two deserve all the happiness you've brought to each other and much more. Take care of one another as you always have. Let nothing and no one stand in the way of what God intended for both of you. You truly are a couple in love, and I wish you a lifetime of love and happiness together."  
Prue stood up and hugged her tightly. When they broke the hug, they both had tears in their eyes. Georgia hugged Andy, who also had tears in his eyes. When the speeches were finished and the tears were dried, it was time for the bride and the groom to cut their cake. Andy and Prue stood in front of the six tier wedding cake, with the bride and groom at the top, the clear stairs, which held the three bridesmaids on one side, and the groomsmen on the other, and the small fountain with lights sitting underneath the cake stand. Before they cut the cake, the photographers wanted to get a picture of Andy standing behind Prue with his hand on top of hers to show their wedding rings as the cake was being cut. When the cake was cut, they each took a small piece to feed to each other. Not only was the photographers getting shots of everything, the cameraman was too. The guy operating the camera recorded everything.  
  
After the cake was served, it was time for Andy and Prue's first dance as husband and wife. Andy and Prue walked on to the dance floor hand in hand. They looked each other in the eyes as the lights were dimmed. Andy rose his hands to her face and softly kissed her. When he broke the kiss, he mouthed the words, I love you. Prue smiled and touched his face. Andy turned his head and looked at the doors and nodded his head. Prue wondered what was going on because the music hadn't started yet. Andy looked at her and smiled. Seconds later, the music began and out came another surprise. Mariah Carey, Joe & 98 Degrees, all walked out on to the dance floor a few feet away from them with microphones. Prue looked at Andy in awe. She knew that this would be the song they danced to, but hand no idea that Andy would get them to sing it at the reception. Andy held her in his arms as they sang "Thank God I Found You."  
  
_I would give up everything  
Before I separate  
Myself from you  
After so much suffering  
I finally found unvarnished truth  
I was all by myself  
For the longest time  
So cold inside  
And the hurt from the heartache  
Would not subside  
I felt like dying  
Until you saved my life  
  
Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful  
I found you  
_  
Mariah Carey, Joe, and 98 Degrees, looked at the happy couple in each other's arms, and they slowly walked a little closer to them while singing. Prue looked into Andy's eyes and they lightly kissed. The camera recorded it all, and the crowd loved every minute of it.  
  
_I will give you everything  
There's nothing in this world  
I wouldn't do  
To insure your happiness  
I cherish every part of you  
'Cause without you beside me  
I can't survive  
Don't want to try  
If you're keeping me warm  
Each and every night  
I'll be all right  
Because I need you in my life  
_  
_Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful  
I found you  
  
See I was so desolate  
Before you came to me  
Looking back I guess  
It shows that we were  
Destined to shine  
After the rain, to appreciate  
The gift of what we have  
And I'd go through it all over again  
To be able to feel this way  
_  
_Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful  
I found you  
_  
When the song came to a close, Andy and Prue kissed, and again the crowd went wild. When they broke the kiss, they went over to Mariah Carey, Joe, and 98 Degrees and thanked them. Mariah Carey told them that they were more than happy sing for them. When it was time for just the wedding party to grace the floor, Kenny Lattimore stood on the dance floor to sing another song. Andy and Prue went back to their table to watch the wedding party. Leo and Piper, Cody and Phoebe, and Elliot and Georgia made their way to the floor as he began to sing.  
  
_Girl I want to know what's on your mind  
'Cause when I look into your eyes they're saying  
Words you don't express  
I don't want you feeling you're wasting your time  
While everyday I live just to please you, that's my   
Only desire  
  
If you think that this love won't last  
'Cause of what you've been through in the past  
I'm loving you only (you don't have to worry no)  
If you're afraid to let your feelings show  
'Cause inside you're just not sure  
I'm gonna show you that nothing's changed  
  
I would never let you go  
No one's gonna love you more  
This time it's forever  
  
Girl I want to be right where you are  
Sharing every moment together  
Everyday, every night  
Girl I promise you that I'll be faithful  
Because your happiness is all I'm living for  
  
I would never let you go  
No one's gonna love you more  
This time it's forever  
  
_Once the dance was over, it was announced that Prue was ready to throw the bouquet. All the single women ran to the floor. Prue stood with her back to all of them with her arm in the air. The photographers took pictures of her before the throwing of the bouquet. With her arm in the air, she threw her arm back pretending to throw the bouquet to tease them and the women lunged for it. She laughed. When she turned around, she noticed a few more hundred people on the floor. She turned around again and threw the bouquet into the large crowd. She turned to watch who would get it and laughed even harder at the women tackling it. Prue was surprised to see that Phoebe had emerged from the crowd with the bouquet in her hand. She was waving it all around teasing the other women. Prue went over and hugged her.  
"Congratulations!" Prue said to her when they pulled apart.  
"Yay me!"  
She then casually walked over to Cole and kissed him. Andy came over to Prue smiling. Andy kissed Prue on the lips as Elliot sat a chair in the center of the floor. She sat in the chair with Andy standing in front of her. He came closer to her with a grin on his face. He knelt down and began sliding his hand up her thigh.  
"Hey, what do you think this is, a porn movie!" Cody teased.  
The crowd laughed and so did the bride and groom. Andy continued to slowly slide his hand up her thigh, and then he slowly slid his hand back down. All the while, giving her a flirtatious grin. When his hand reappeared from underneath Prue's wedding gown, there was the garter in his left hand. He held it up twirling it around on his finger. Prue smiled and soon left the floor. The chair was taken away, and the single guys were soon on the floor.  
"You think I'm gonna make this easy for you?" He asked, smiling.  
"Come on, just throw the damn thing!" Elliot yelled.  
"All right."  
Instead of Andy standing in the center of the room as Prue had done, he went a little further up.  
"Come on Andy, that's not fair!" Cody said.  
"You guys can catch."  
He turned his back to them and stood there seconds after they were ready, laughing.  
"Come on!" They were yelling.  
Without warning, Andy threw the guarder and it landed perfectly in the hands of Cole, Phoebe's boyfriend. He was surprised. The two of them embraced and patted each other's back.  
"Good catch man," Andy said.  
"I know," He said looking at Phoebe.  
When the excitement finally died down, Phoebe was placed in the same chair Prue was sitting in. Cole walked over to her and stood in front of her. She smiled as he knelt down to put the guarder up her thigh. When he had done so, he gently kissed her.  
"Awww," Georgia said while sitting on Cody's lap.  
One photographer stood there taking pictures of Phoebe and Cole, while another took pictures of Cody and Georgia. They watched as the photographers snapped shots of everyone. They had never seen anything like it.   
"Andy and Prue don't have to worry about not getting enough pictures," Georgia said.  
"That's for sure."  
  
The music played as Andy and Prue were taking pictures with their parents and a few celebrities. Everyone else milled around and had drinks. After taking pictures, Andy and Prue walked around to greet as many guest as they could. They, along with everyone gathered there was ready for the party to start. They didn't go around to greet everyone because it would have taken up too much time, being that there were hundreds of guess there. Andy looked around from Leo because he hadn't seen him since he'd thrown the garter. He spotted him over by Cody and Georgia. Hand in hand, he and Prue went over to them.  
"You guys drunk yet?" Andy asked.  
"We will be." Leo said.  
"Where's Pipe?" Prue asked.  
"Oh, she's over there talking to Matt Damon," Georgia said.  
"How long has she been over there?" Andy asked.  
"For a while now."  
"Are you sure you aren't jealous Leo?" Andy taunted.  
Leo grinned. "Nah, I can tell she's not really interested in him."  
"Well, are you guys ready to party?" Andy asked.  
"Of course!" Cody said.  
"All righty."  
Andy and Prue walked off. Seconds later, the microphone was in Andy's hand.  
"Okay, it's party time!" Andy shouted.  
Prue smiled and he turned to kiss her. The lights were dimmed, and the music was raised. Andy took Prue's hand once again and was leading her to the dance floor when he realized that he still had the microphone. Prue shook her head and took the microphone from him. She put the microphone down and they headed toward the dance floor where it seemed everyone was gathered. The wedding was special and successful. Now it was party time. Time to celebrate the joining of Andy and Prue. They, along with everyone else were really enjoying themselves. They were so busy doing other things, that they didn't even stop to have one drink, even when a toast was made. While dancing, the guests that they didn't get to greet came up to them to hug and congratulate them. Andy and Prue was glad that everyone was enjoying themselves, especially the wedding party. They kept a close eye on Georgia because it looked like she wasn't feeling that well. She seemed much better once she had given her maid of honor speech. Andy and Prue thought it was cute how Cody barely left her side. When a slow song came on, Victor came over to them and asked to cut in. Andy smiled and stepped aside. Emma came up behind him and motioned for him to join her on the dance floor.   
"I'm very proud of you," she said in his ear.  
"I'm very proud of me too," he said grinning.  
Emma smiled and hugged him. She had never seen him so happy. The first time she had met Prue, she could see the instant attraction between Andy and Prue. Andy talked about her so much when she asked him about his trip to Florida. She knew that from the way he described her that she was different from all the other women before her. She was relieved that he had enough sense to get rid of Isabelle and settle down with Prue. She was the reason why he was happier now than he'd ever been.  
When the song ended, Prue received a kiss on the cheek from her father. As he was walking off the dance floor, Prue went over to Andy.  
"Okay, you can have your husband all to yourself now," Emma said.  
"Thank you," Prue said hugging Emma.  
Andy and Prue decided to sit the next song out, so they went back to their table. Prue sat on Andy's lap. They watched the crowd as she sat and played in his hair. Although he was having a good time, he wished that they were now on their honeymoon consummating their newly committed relationship. She looked into his eyes as he touched the side of her face, and they kissed. Cody and Georgia looked over and noticed them kissing while the camera man recorded it all.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…


	19. Honeymoon in Paradise

Honeymoon In Paradise  
(The Art Of Making Love) 

  
I have to warn you, the title in parenthesis says it all. Brace yourselves! (Fanfic rating: NC-17)_  
_  
  
Andy and Prue were in Hawaii. It was their first day there. They had just checked into their hotel. Prue sat on the bed while their luggage was being carried into the room. She was a little tired. Andy tipped the bell men generously and they left happy. When Andy turned around in Prue's direction, she was lying on her back. He smiled and slowly walked over to her. He stood over top her and gently lowered himself on top of her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He gazed into her eyes and kissed her sweetly. Ten seconds into the kiss, there was a knock on the door. Andy reluctantly got up to answer the door. It was the hotel manager. He wanted to know if he and his wife were comfortable and if there was anything that they needed. Andy assured him that everything was fine. The manager told him that there would be no more interruptions and wished them a pleasant stay. Andy thanked him and closed the door. Prue was standing out on the balcony overlooking the view. Andy walked out on to the balcony and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head back against his chest and sighed.  
"So, how's everything?"  
"Everything's perfect," Prue answered.  
"Yeah, it is."  
"I love it here, already."  
"Me too. I'm glad we get to spend two weeks here."  
"I know. No work," Prue said smiling.  
"Plus, I get you all to myself."  
"I like the sound of that."  
"Me too."  
"It's so beautiful here."  
"Not as beautiful as you."  
"Awww, you're just saying that because I'm your wife and you wanna get lucky later," Prue teased.  
"You have a small point."  
Prue laughed and shook her head.  
"I love you too sweetie."  
"That is why you married me."  
"Possibly."  
"What other reason would you marry me?" Andy asked.  
"Well...because you're really good in bed."  
"Ohhh. Marrying because of my sexual talent huh?" He said grinning.  
"What other reason is there?"  
"My charm."  
"Oh yeah!"  
"Yeah, there you go."  
"I just can't believe how beautiful and sunny it is here. It's like Paradise."  
"Well, we might as well take advantage of it."  
"You're right. But just hold me a little longer."  
"My pleasure Mrs. Trudeau."  
"It has a weird, but nice ring to it."  
"I know."  
  
Minutes later, Andy and Prue left the balcony and she insisted on them unpacking before going out. Andy hated packing and unpacking. He wanted to leave it until later, but Prue knew that if they didn't do it now, they wouldn't do it at all. When everything was put into place, they left the room.  
  
They went sight seeing and didn't want to do too much on their first day there. Before returning to the hotel later that night, they had a romantic dinner reserved for just the two of them. Prue wanted to take a bath, so Andy said that he would go check things out and would be back soon. Andy kissed her softly and left. Ten minutes later, Prue was in the bathtub enjoying her bubble bath. She was so relaxed that she found herself falling asleep. She woke up twenty minutes later, surprised that she had actually fallen asleep. She quickly washed up and got out of the bathtub. She wrapped a towel around her and let the water drain out. Andy smiled at her when she noticed him standing there. He walked over to her and put his hands to her waist. She put her hands to his face and kissed him very seductively. While kissing, he slowly backed her up until she was standing against the sink. His tongue enter her mouth as he lifted her up on the sink. While kissing him, Prue tried taking off his clothes but he didn't want her to just yet. He broke the kiss and looked at her seriously.  
"Not yet honey."  
Without taking off her towel, he began touching her breast. His hands slowly moved down her stomach. While touching her, they didn't take their eyes off each other. His hands found her thighs and he began to gently caress them. He could tell that this was arousing her by the way she was breathing. He took both hands off her thighs and used them to slowly lift her towel up a bit. He leaned in and gave her a peck on the mouth and started kissing her neck. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, enjoying the feel of his gentle touch and the softness of his mouth against her neck. His mouth was lowering down to her breast even though she was still wrapped in a towel. With the towel lifted a little, her butt was bare against the cold sink. He was kissing her stomach and licking her belly button. She didn't make a sound until he lowered himself even further south. She leaned back against the wall as he spread her legs apart. She couldn't believe that he was actually about to do this. He had never done this before. As soon as his mouth touched her, she moaned. A louder moan followed as she felt his tongue slowly enter her.  
Feeling his mouth on her and his tongue inside her, she grabbed his hair gently. His hands caressed her inner thighs as he moved his tongue in and out of her.  
"Oh my God, Andy!" she moaned.  
He then removed his hands from her thighs and put them underneath her butt and pulled her a little closer to him. He stopped his tongue from going in and out and began to wiggle it while inside her.  
"Andy!" she moaned again.  
Her moans grew louder and louder as he held her close to him. After twenty minutes, his tongue moving in and out and wiggling from inside, he became a suction cup. He was sucking on her until she released the flowing juices from within her. When Andy finally came up for air, he looked at her with a smile. He hadn't realized that he would get that kind of reaction by going down on her, being that he had never done it before. She was out of breath. He gently touched her face to calm her down.  
"Andy....that was incredible. You were amazing!"  
"There's more where that came from," he said, rubbing her legs.  
Andy picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom. She noticed that they were surrounded with candles. He stood her in the center of the room, as he had done on their engagement night, went over to the stereo, which had a five disc CD changer, and pressed play. All of the CDs he had chosen had romantic songs on them. He turned around and walked back over to her. She put both hands to his face as she always did, and smiled.  
"I love you so much. How did you get to be this romantic?"  
"You bring it out of me."  
"When did you do all this?"  
"While you were asleep," he said grinning.  
She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist, and held her tightly in his arms. He held her tightly while they danced. After the first song ended, they both looked at each other and kissed. He held the back of her head with his right hand, and moved his left hand down to her butt. Then, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed and gently laid her on her back. She gazed up at him as he slowly opened her towel. Once her towel was off, she sat up and began taking off Andy's clothes. She moved slowly with a seductive look in her eyes.  
When all of his clothes had been taken off, he rose his left hand to caress her cheek. She closed her eyes at the feel of his touch. He gazed at her thinking of how beautiful she was. He leaned in and kissed her. What she loved about Andy, was how special he made the lovemaking. His touch was just right. Gentle, soft, but firm. His kisses were very slow and seductive. The intercourse was amazing. He took his time and made sure that she enjoyed it. He didn't rush things. She also loved how he kissed her for a while before making love to her. She loved everything about making love to Andy.  
The feel of his tongue in her mouth always aroused her. He began sucking on her top lip and then the bottom. He slowly moved his mouth under her chin and made his way to her neck. Her fingers slowly moved through his hair as he moved a little and slid inside her. They both sighed in unison when he entered her. His mouth left her neck and returned to her mouth. When Prue's hands moved to Andy's waist, he put his hands to her face. She loved the feeling of his hands on her face while moving inside her.  
He loved to feel Prue's touch while making love to her. She held him tightly around his waist and slowly slid her hands down to his butt. She gave it light squeeze and held him closer to her. When she did that, he moaned. Although Prue holding him closely and firmly brought forth his moaning, he continued to kiss her. His hands moved from her face and slowly moved to her waist, and then to the small of her back. Her hands slowly moved up his back, toward his neck, and ended up in his hair. Minutes later, they were both on their sides. With Prue's leg elevated, she began sucking on Andy's neck as he moved in and out of her with ease.  
"You feel like heaven," Andy said softly.  
"I love you," she moaned as her as mouth left his neck.  
He looked at her for a few seconds before they were lip locked again. Minutes later, his lips left hers and they both stared in each other's eyes. She touched his face as he continued to move inside her. He began giving her soft pecks on the lips while their eyes were locked on each other. When he lifted her leg up a little higher, she closed her eyes and moaned. He watched her face as he began to move around in circles. She was beautiful. She began to shake a little and threw her arm behind her head. He kept moving for a few seconds then stopped. He watched her intently while she was experiencing an orgasm. She kept her eyes closed and her breathing was heavy. Normally while having an orgasm, he would stay still until it was over, but he felt adventurous. He touched her face and started grinding her, which made her moan even more. Seconds later, she opened her eyes again and looked right into his face.  
"You feel amazing!" she said, giving him a soft peck on the mouth.  
Andy has always been really great in bed, but this time he decided to pull out all the stops. Just when she thought that he couldn't surprise her anymore than he had earlier in the bathroom, he decided to surprise her again. He stopped moving and kissed her really passionately. He then pulled out, and smiled at her. She looked at him strangely but decided not to question him. He laid on his back and placed Prue on his chest. He moved her up as he slid down. Prue couldn't believe how lucky she was getting. First, he went down on her while on the bathroom sink, now he was about to do it again. While lying on his back, he placed Prue on his mouth as she sat up on his face. He held her firmly at the waist and slid his tongue inside her once again. While lying on his back, he placed Prue on his mouth as she sat up on his face. He held her firmly at the waist and slid his tongue inside her once again. She gasped and closed her eyes. She placed her hands on the bed post and squeezed. His tongue moved inside her really slowly. His hands left her waist and slowly glided up and down her thighs. She was moaning more and more now.  
"Oh my God Andy!" she called out.  
He loved the response he was getting and kept his tongue moving in slow motion. Prue was in heaven. He felt so good that she didn't know what to do. When he stopped caressing her thighs, he placed his hands back on her waist and began to move and wiggle his tongue a little faster while sucking on her.  
"Andy, you feel so good!" she moaned softly.  
He then moved his right hand up and gently grabbed her left breast, and with his left hand, he slid his hand down her back and landed it at her butt. While still wiggling his tongue inside her, he squeezed her breasts and her butt. She constantly let Andy know how incredible he felt, which gave him a rush and helped him perform even better. When his hands left her butt and her breasts, they found their way back to her thighs. When he began sucking on her a little harder, he gave her thighs a light squeeze. Him wiggling his tongue inside her felt incredibly amazing. He had never performed better. He performed oral sex on her like this for fifteen minutes before lifting her off his face. Seconds later, she was sliding down to his waist. She looked him in the eyes and place herself on him. He slid inside her and sighed. His hands were touching her breasts as she moved on top of him. He instantly began to moan. As the minutes passed, Andy placed his hands on her waist and guided her up and down as he moved. While he was moving, he figured that he had hit that spot because she began having another orgasm. To avoid having one himself, he stopped moving and watched her. He was caressing her stomach when her orgasm was over. He then placed her on her back again and laid on top of her. She touched his face as he entered her. As he began to move, he whispered in her ear.  
"I love you honey."  
"I love you sweetie," she said, closing her eyes and holding him tighter.  
He reached his hands down to her butt and pulled her even closer to him as he moved. She spread her legs a little further apart and slowly ran her hands through his hair. Andy held Prue as close to him as possible. The sex was so amazing that he didn't want it to end. With Prue's hands caressing his hair and his back, and her constant moaning, Andy could no longer contain himself. As the sex was coming to an end, things became intense. Andy's movements had gotten a little faster as the both of them climaxed together. He laid on top of her as she continued to caress his back.  
"Andy, you were so amazing. You've never made love to me that way."  
He lifted his head up to look at her.  
"I don't know what got into me tonight. I guess I just felt adventurous," he said grinning.  
"That was the best time ever."  
"Yeah, it was."  
"I mean, just when I thought you couldn't get any better....  
"Well, I try."  
"You certainly do," Prue said, touching his face.  
Andy gave her a soft peck on the mouth. They looked each other in the eyes and smiled. both were thinking of how this was the greatest night of their lives.  
  
The candles had burned out and they were asleep. Prue had awaken in the middle of the night. She looked over at Andy, who was asleep on his back. She moved closer to him and gave him a soft peck on the mouth. She began kissing him softly on his neck and slowly moving her hand down his chest and stomach. Suddenly she had an idea. She lowered her right hand further and she was soon holding him in her hands. She slowly caressed him. He moved a little and opened his eyes. He touched Prue face as her hand began to move up and down. He closed his eyes when it began to feel good. She kissed him softly on the mouth while his hand was still on her cheek.  
She kissed him passionately while moving her hand up and down his penis. Minutes later, she broke the kiss, and soon her tongue was in his ear.  
"Prue," he softly called out.  
With her hand in motion, she began sucking on his ear lobe. He was caressing her hair with his right hand. Seconds later, she ran her tongue slowly down his chest. As she moved her tongue in a circular motion, her hand began stroking him a little faster. When he began to moan, she lifted up her head to watch him. She loved hear to him moan. She also like to watch his facial expression while doing so. He looked so cute. She leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the lips and continued to watch him as her hand moved up and down his penis. She was feeling so good that he tried to pull her on top of him. She told him not just yet. Just as he had done before going down on her in the bathroom.  
She could tell that he was coming really close to climaxing, because he breathing was becoming more intense as he gently grabbed her hair. She then leaned her forehead against his while the motion of her hand slowed down for a few seconds to calm him. After twenty minutes, the motion of her hand speeded up and he climaxed. When his breathing returned to normal, she gave him a soft and seductive kiss on the mouth.  
"I love you," he said softly.  
"I know," she said smiling.  
He smiled and touched her face.  
  
Later that morning, Prue opened her eyes and noticed that Andy wasn't lying next to her. She heard the shower running. She got up out of the bed and opened the door to the balcony. She stood there looking at the view for a couple minutes. She took a deep breath and smiled before going back into the room. Then, she entered the bathroom and began taking off her clothes.  
Andy heard her open up the shower door and turned around as she stepped into the shower with him. Without a word being spoken, she walked over to him, put her arms around him and they kissed. He placed his hands on her waist and then moved them to the small of her back. They kissed while the water ran down on them. He kept one hand on her back and cradled the back of her head with the other hand. They kissed and held each other for a few minutes before Andy slowly backed her up against the shower wall. He broke the kiss and looked at her with a smile. She touched his face and he began sucking her breasts. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. She enjoyed the feel of his tongue over her breasts and nipples. With his hands placed on her waist, she put her right hand on the back of his left. He then started licking between her breasts and he slowly made his way to her stomach. He took his right hand and began caressing her left thigh before lifting it up. Seconds later, with her leg elevated, he went down on his knees. He softly kissed her inner thigh as she gently touched the side of his face. While kissing her inner thigh, he caressed her outer thigh with his right hand. He then put her leg down and lifted her right leg up and began kissing her inner thigh and caressing her outer thigh with his left hand. He did this for a few minutes before lifting up her left leg again and placing her heel on his back. She sighed in pleasure when he placed his mouth on her and his tongue entered her. He slowly moved his tongue in and out of her while she caressed his left hand. He couldn't believe that he had waited so long before performing oral sex on her. He had the urge to do it many times, but didn't have enough confidence to actually go through with it. He wasn't sure where his confidence had come from, but he was glad that he wasn't afraid of providing her with pleasure in another way sexually. As he began sucking on her as she grabbed his hair.  
He was loving every minute of it, and so was she. She still couldn't believe that he had never done this before. Just when she thought it couldn't feel any better, he moved his head from side to side rapidly with his tongue deep inside her, creating an amazing sensation. She didn't know how it was possible, but he was getting better and better with each time. This was the third time that he had performed oral sex on her, and this was in deed the best. It felt so good that she was gasping from breath. The more she moaned and tried to catch her breath, the faster his head shook from side to side. She couldn't even call out his name because she could barely breathe. When she removed her hand from his hair, he laced his left hand through her right hand. With his right hand, he squeezed her left cheek. He then stopped shaking his head from side to side, removed his tongue from inside her, and slid his tongue back further.   
"Andy!" she finally managed to say.  
He seemed to thrive on her reaction. While sucking once again, he began moving his tongue in a circular motion.  
"You feel so good," she said slowly and softly.  
Minutes later, his tongue was back inside her. He started moving his tongue in and out of her again slowly for a few seconds, then he pushed his tongue deep into her and kept it there. She was still moaning, but once her breathing returned to normal, he started wiggling his tongue. She squeezed his hand with her right hand, while grabbing his hair with her left. He then proceeded to shake his head from side to side to create the sensation she felt earlier. Her breathing intensified and so did her moaning. She would occasionally look down, but she mainly kept her eyes closed and her head pinned to the shower wall. She began to shake and jerk forward a little. Soon, she climaxed. He released his mouth from her and looked up. Prue smiled at him as he looked up at her. He rose from his knees and touched her face.  
"Is that what you had in mind when you came to join me in here this morning?"  
"Well...I certainly didn't expect it like that."  
"I know," he said grinning.  
"You are absolutely amazing," Prue said.  
"Why thank you Mrs. Trudeau."  
"So, are we gonna stay in all day, or are we gonna take advantage of this beautiful place?"  
"Well, being that we stayed in yesterday, we can go out."  
"Good."  
When Andy turned to let the water run down on his face, Prue began to wash his back. While washing his back, she smiled to herself. She was thinking about how happy she was with Andy. He was the kindest, gentlest, compassionate, most romantic man she'd ever had the pleasure of knowing. He made everything so much better in her life. She thought about the proposal. How he went out of his way to not only make it romantic, he made it memorable, with the help of their friends. He also made the wedding and reception memorable by surprising her with a serenade by Kenny Lattimore, and Mariah Carey, Joe, and 98 Degrees.  
She loved his sense of humor, and his spontaneity. He loved her presence and compassionate nature. While he was enjoying the rush of warm water on his face and his wife washing his back, his mind drifted back to when they first met. He stood over her, amazed at how gorgeous she was, even before he saw her blue eyes. When he looked into her eyes he had to force himself to tear his eyes away from her. Her eyes were sparkling and so full of life. He was so taken in by her, that he had no desire to finish the volleyball game he was playing with his friends. He just sat there and watched her. Afraid that Elliot would get to her, he approached her while she was walking with him. She preferred him over Elliot, which he was really thankful for. When Elliot realized that she liked Andy, he left them alone to talk. They hit it off right away. When they didn't see each other for a month, he was totally surprised to see her in New York. He knew then, that he couldn't let her go. It was one of the best decisions he'd ever made.  
  
Hours later, when they were dressed, Prue went out onto the balcony to join Andy. She stood in back of him.  
"You ready?" He asked, turning to face her.  
"Yeah, I'm ready."  
He laced his hand through hers, and they left. Hours later, they arrived at a small waterfall that ran into a pool. They stood there looking around. This was definitely paradise. The water was crystal clear, the sun was shinning, the palm trees were beautiful and swayed when there was a light breeze. Looking up, it looked as if they were in a valley looking up into the mountains. Andy was already in the water. Prue was standing there in her swimsuit smiling at him. Before he could tell her to get in, she began to dance for him. She moved slowly and seductively, performing a strip tease. She reached behind her back and slowly untied her top. Once it was untied, she turned around so that he could see her bare back. He smiled at her. She had never danced for him before. She then turned back around to face him and slid her top down a little. She held her top to her breasts with her left hand while running her right hand through her hair. She was moving her hips from side to side and let her hair fall back down to her shoulders. She then bent over with her legs spread apart. When she came back up, she slowly removed her top and threw it in front of her. Andy watched her with a huge smile on his face. He was definitely enjoying the show. She began touching herself as she moved. Her hand slid down to her bottom half on her swimsuit. She slid one side down and slid it back up. She did the same thing to the other side. After a few seconds, she slowly slid the bottom down her legs and stepped out of them. She threw it in front of her and covered her breasts with her hands. She then removed her hands from her breasts and turned around. She ran her hands through her hair and piled it on top of her head. She slowly turned around while moving seductively turned Andy. With her hands above her head, she made her way into the water. When she reached Andy, she let her hair fall back down.  
"Wow, you should dance for me more often."  
"I should huh?"  
"Oh yeah."  
He reached down and took off his swimming trunks and threw them. His swimming trunks landed on top of Prue's swimsuit. She put her arms around him and they kissed. He held her close to him enjoying the feel of her naked body pressed against his. When they pulled apart seconds later, they looked at each other and smiled.  
"So, when are you gonna dance for me?" Prue teased.  
"I might surprise you."  
"Yeah right."  
Prue backed away from Andy and swam over to the small waterfall. Andy followed her. Once underneath the waterfall, she and Andy kissed. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood up. The water wasn't deep. Just four feet high. He entered her moments later. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as he moved her up and down. As she moaned in his ear, he closed his eyes. Minutes later, they were staring into each other eyes. As he began to move her up and down a little faster, she held his face in her hands and gave him a soft peck on the mouth. Making love in the water was very erotic, and it felt incredible.  
  
When the sex was over, they were standing underneath the waterfall, letting the water run down on them as they kissed. When they broke the kiss, Andy swam away from the waterfall. Seconds later, Prue swam over to him. When she reached him, she pushed his head under the water. When he came back up he splashed water in her face. She laughed and did the same. For the rest of the time they were there, they played in the water, and occasionally made out.  
  
Later that night, they returned to their room. Andy came in and laid across the bed on his back. Prue did something that Andy couldn't see, then came over to him, and slowly climbed on top of him.  
She was sitting on up on top of him with her legs spread apart. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.  
"Y'know you're stuck with me," Prue said.  
"So."  
"How romantic," she teased.  
"Yeah, I am romantic."  
"And sweet."  
"That's right. I'm also intelligent."  
"Yes, and you're gorgeous."  
"Famous," he said grinning.  
"Adorable."  
"Mysterious."  
"Funny and sexy," Prue said winking at him.  
"Hmm...what else?"  
"You're a good kisser...and you're great in bed."  
"Yeah, I forgot about that."  
"Well, I haven't," she said seductively.  
  
The next few days were the same as the first few days there. There was sex, romantic dinners, special outings, and more sex. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. While horseback riding, they came upon this beautiful place, with nothing but trees and grass. It wasn't sunny out, but the view was breathtaking. Andy and Prue stopped their horses. Andy got off his horse and went over to Prue to help her off her horse.  
"This place is beautiful. I mean, there's nothing but green all around, but it's so beautiful," Prue said.  
"I know."  
Prue took Andy by the hand as they walked a little ways from the horses.  
"I've never seen anything like this."  
"Me either."   
"I'm not gonna wanna leave this place," Prue said, while looking around her.  
"We can stay here as long was we want."  
Andy sat on the ground and asked Prue to join him. She sat in between his legs with her back to him. He put his arms around her and sighed. She leaned her head back against his chest and smiled.  
"I love this," Prue said.  
"I'm glad."  
Andy and Prue stayed there for hours. They talked and cuddled. Neither one of them wanting to leave, but it was getting close to the time for them to return the horses. When the horses were returned, they went to dinner. Because of Andy's fame, they had to arrange for the two of them to have dinner in private. While they were waiting for their meal, Andy moved a little closer to Prue and put her leg on up his. He began caressing her thigh as he looked into her eyes. After the waiter came over to give them their drinks, Andy slowly slid his hands up her long skirt. He grinned, surprised that Prue wasn't wearing panties. She kissed him seconds before his finger entered her. She put her hand on the side of her face and closed her eyes. Andy gazed at her while he moved his finger in and out of her. She looked at him and touched his face. When the waiter returned to their table, he took his finger out and inserted two fingers inside her. She covered up her moan by coughing. Andy grinned as the waiter served them their food. The waiter offered them a smile and left. Prue let out a soft moan when he disappeared. They didn't touch their food for ten minutes. Andy watched Prue's reaction as he fingered her. She was touching her face, licking her lips and a few times she put her hand to the side of her face and put her head down. After about five minutes, Andy stopped, feeling that she couldn't control herself anymore. They both smiled at each other. She leaned in and kissed him passionately before they ate their food. Later that night, they sat in the Jacuzzi. Andy was sitting between Prue's legs with his back her. He was leaned back against her with her arms around him. She was playing in his hair and caressing his cheeks. They sat in the Jacuzzi talking for hours. She enjoyed all the time they were spending together. On their last night there, Andy walked in carrying a bottle of expensive champagne. Prue was sitting on the bed that was covered with rose petals. She lit candles and was sitting on the bed with her back against the bed post with her legs crossed in a sexy red night gown. They smiled at each other as Andy came over and sat on the bed. Hours later, he was sitting in front of her with a bucket of strawberries. He was in his underwear. Both of them had already drank some champagne and they were now feeding each other strawberries. Andy put a small strawberry in her mouth and she leaned in to kiss him. When they pull apart, he was chewing the strawberry with a smile on his face.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…


	20. Lots of Happiness

Lots Of Happiness 

  
This takes place four months after Honeymoon in Paradise. Andy and Prue spent two weeks in Hawaii. They had a wonderful time and wished that they could stay longer. They thought about staying an extra week, but they had a lot to do. It was the best two weeks that they had experienced and they hated that their time in Hawaii had come to an end. It may have marked the end of the honeymoon, but it was also the beginning of a marriage.  
  
  
When Andy and Prue came home, the gang was waiting at their new Hollywood Hills home. They hadn't planned on staying long, but they wanted to greet them and to tell them some important news. Cody and Georgia couldn't wait to tell their news and they had insisted on telling them before Cole and Phoebe broke their good news to them. They all forced themselves to wait until Andy and Prue told them about their honeymoon with the exception of what went on in their hotel suite. When they were finished, Cody placed his hand on Georgia's stomach and told them that he and Georgia were about to become parents. Andy and Prue looked at them, and then at each other in shock. When they had gotten over the shock, they both hugged and congratulated them. Apparently Georgia being dizzy during the reception had nothing to do with her being nervous about delivering her maid of honor speech. They were happy and looked like they were very much in love.  
  
Minutes later, Cole put his arm around Phoebe and announced that they were engaged. Another shock for Andy and Prue. They hugged and congratulated them also. Cole explained that he'd been considering marrying Phoebe for a while now. He had gotten her an engagement ring a week before Andy and Prue's wedding and purposed to her after the reception. They were so happy for their friends. They were glad that they weren't the only ones experiencing happiness. Although Andy and Prue were surprised by Cole and Phoebe's engagement, they had actually expected for Cole & Phoebe to get married before the two of them. They've certainly been together longer then them.  
  
Prue laid against the bed post eating popcorn when Andy came into the bedroom. He walked over to her and kissed her softly on the mouth. Then he kissed her stomach and sat at the edge of the bed.  
"So, do we find out what we're having in two weeks?"  
"Yeah."  
"What do think it is?"  
"I don't know. Maybe a boy."  
Prue wasn't sure what sex she wanted to the baby to be. Andy just wanted a healthy baby. The sex of the baby didn't matter to him. Neither of them were surprised when Prue found out that she was pregnant. She had gotten pregnant on their honeymoon. She smiled thinking about it. She couldn't remember a time when she had had so much sex. They were making love three to four times a day while on their honeymoon. They couldn't get enough of each other. Now she was nearly five months pregnant. They were both eager to find out what the sex of the baby was.  
"So, how was work?" She asked.  
"It was fine, but I couldn't wait to get home to you."  
"Awww, you missed me?"  
"Of course I missed you."  
"You're not gonna offer me any popcorn?"  
"Do I have to?" She said.  
"I know that you hate sharing your food since you've been pregnant."  
"Okay, I'll make an exception for you."  
"Thank you."  
Prue reached into her bag and started feeding him. After feeding him a handful of popcorn, she stopped and just looked at him.  
"Don't tell me that's all you're giving me."  
"Well, you'll just have to come and get the rest," she said, putting some into her mouth.  
"No problem."  
He leaned in and kissed her seductively and pulled back when he had retrieved the popcorn he wanted.   
"Happy now?"  
"Yeah."  
Just when Andy was about to lean in for another kiss, the phone rang. Prue reached over and picked up the phone. It was Georgia.  
"What's going on?"  
"Andy's trying to eat up all my popcorn," she said smiling at him.  
Andy lifted Prue's legs up and placed them on his and began massaging her feet.  
"And now he's trying to make it up to me by massaging my feet."  
"Awww."  
"So, did you find a nice dress?" Prue asked.  
"Yeah, finally. Picking out maternity evening gowns isn't fun at all."  
"I had fun."  
"That's because your not six months pregnant."  
"It's not that bad. You look like you're only four months."  
"That's what Cody said. So, what color are you and Andy wearing?"  
"White. You?"  
"He's wearing the standard tux, and I'm wearing black. I figured it would be smart to wear dark colors being that I'm so big."  
"Oh, cut it out. What are you naming the baby?"  
"I don't know. We were thinking of naming him after Cody."  
"Cody Jr," Prue said.  
"I know, sounds a little weird huh?"  
"Maybe."  
"We're still thinking about it though. I can't wait to find out what you're having."  
"I know, we can't wait either."  
"Tell Georgia I said hi," Andy said.  
"I heard him. Tell him I said hi."  
"She says hi."  
"Cody, come on."  
"What's he doing?"  
"Guess."  
"I figured. Well, I'll let you two get to work," Prue said smiling.  
"I'll talk to you later Prue."  
"Bye."  
Prue smiled at Andy as he massaged her feet.  
"What?"  
"You're so sweet."  
"I know."  
Prue gazed at Andy. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world. Not only was he gorgeous, but he was so many other wonderful things also. She loved her life with him. She had from the beginning. Even before he became famous. He was a little complicated, but worth sticking around to get to know. He was definitely worth marrying. When they returned home from their honeymoon, Georgia placed a tape on their king size bed. It wasn't from the wedding and reception, but of Access Hollywood. Andy and Prue's wedding and reception was their inside story. There was a shot of them kissing after the minister pronounced them to be husband and wife. They even interviewed the gang and the musical guests who serenaded them. They described it as the fairytale wedding and the reception being the hottest party Hollywood has seen in a long time. They named the many celebrities who intended both the wedding and reception. They also talked about the stunt Elliot and Georgia pulled to distract the media from Andy and Prue. Elliot told Access Hollywood that he had fun pretending to be Andy. He enjoyed his five seconds of fame that day. Andy and Prue laughed when they saw the tape. He was a natural in front of the camera. So was Piper. They seemed to enjoy the fact that they were on TV and friends with two famous people. Since then, Elliot had found a new girlfriend and they were becoming quite serious.  
Cody and Georgia moved to Beverly Hills two months ago and they visited Andy and Prue frequently. They were all excited when they found out that the movie that Cody was in months ago, Playing The Field, was nominated for two Golden Globe Awards. One for best comedy, the other for best direction. The premiere for Andy's new movie is next week. They were all looking forward to it. Elliot & his girlfriend Heidi, Piper & Leo and Cole & Phoebe would fly in for the premiere. Andy and Prue couldn't wait to see them.  
  
A week later, The gang was waiting in the huge living room for Prue. Andy was already dressed. He and Prue liked to match, so Andy wore a beige suit with a white shirt, beige and white tie, with beige shoes. She came out of the room wearing a beige halterneck dress that came a little above her knees. She also wore beige shoes. The straps were laced up her calves. She wore her hair in lose waves. She linked arms with Andy, and they all left. When they arrived at the premiere of All The Way, Prue was reminded of the gang's first time stepping foot on the red carpet. Andy had been a nervous wreck. Cody was really excited, and Piper couldn't wait to see some celebrities. The gang had practically been to all of Andy and Cody's premieres except for Elliot. This was his first. Andy was glad that the whole gang was there. Andy was especially happy that Cole was able to make it. He had been working really har in the hope that he would be able to have some time off before and after his and Phoebe's wedding.  
When they stepped on to the red carpet, they were immediately greeted by the media. Behind Andy and Prue, were Cody and Georgia. Not long after they stepped out of the limousine, Andy and Prue and Cody and Georgia were being interviewed by E News Daily. Leo and Piper were the last to step out of the limousine. While one of the questions was being directed toward Andy, Prue looked over at Elliot and Heidi. They were holding hands, enjoying each others company, and enjoying being among celebrities and photographers. Elliot looked at Heidi and gave her a loving peck on the lips. Prue smiled. Ever since she'd known Elliot, he'd been a ladies man. There was a new girl every week. She smiled at the memory of the first time she'd met him. He showed interest in her for a brief moment until Andy approached her. Elliot told Andy that he really enjoyed being around Heidi. The two of them agreed to take things slow. They all had to admit that over the years, Elliot had calmed down a great deal. Instead of having a different woman a week, there was a different woman every six months. Heidi and the other girls had become quite close.  Heidi had told the girls that although she and Elliot agreed to take things slow, she hoped that one day she would be where Georgia, Phoebe, Piper and Prue were in their relationships.  
Heidi mostly identified with Cody and Georgia's relationship because they started off in the same way as her and Elliot. Georgia knew about the many women of Cody. They slept together occasionally with no strings attached. They also saw other people. Eventually they stopped dating other people and began to see each other exclusively. When she and Elliot weren't around each other, they went out on dates with other people. But Heidi found that she enjoy Elliot's company more. Being involved with Elliot has brought Heidi and Georgia closer together. Although Heidi was able to identify with Cody and Georgia's relationship more than anyone else's, she thought that Andy and Prue's relationship was the best. They all thought so.  
Prue focused her attention back to the interview and for the first time, she was aware of Andy's hand on her stomach. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
Weeks later, Andy and Prue arrived at Cody and Georgia's house in Beverly Hills. The rest of the gang was already there. Every now and then, they would all get together to catch up on what's going on in each other's lives. They were all sitting in the living room laughing and talking when Andy and Prue entered.  
"So?" Cody asked.  
"Hello to you to," Prue said.  
"So, what are you having?" Georgia asked.  
"You wanna tell 'em Andy?"  
"We're having…twins," he said, grinning.  
"Oh my God!" Piper said.  
"You're gonna have twins?" Georgia asked in shock.  
"Congratulations," Cole said.  
"Thanks man."  
"So….what are they?" Phoebe asked.  
"Twins," Andy answered.  
"Come on," Phoebe said.  
"We're having girls," Prue answered.  
"Awww," Piper said.  
"I can't believe you're having twins!" Leo said, getting up to hug Prue.  
After hugging Prue, Leo hugged Andy before sitting back down.  
"Okay, Georgia….since we've decided to name one of the babies after you, we've decided that Phoebe and Piper can be the god mothers."  
The three of them were really excited, and they got up to hug her and Andy. When Georgia pulled away, she had tears in her eyes.  
"Oh, don't cry," Prue said.  
"Don't mind me. It's the hormones."  
"And since Leo is their uncle, we were wondering if you guys would be the god fathers," Andy said, looking at Elliot and Cody.  
"Of course," Cody said.  
"Hell yeah," Elliot said.  
"Twins. Good luck man," Cole said.  
"Yeah, we're gonna need it," Prue said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
last part up soon!


	21. The Finale

The Finale 

  
This takes place five months after Lots of Happiness. As we approach the end of this series, the gang becomes reflective. They reflect on the events in which brought them all together. How they made the decisions that changed their lives. Cody and Georgia have had their baby. Now Andy and Prue get ready for their babies.  
  
  
Andy watched as Prue made a fuss over little Cody Jr. They were visiting Cody and Georgia. The baby was now two months old. Andy smiled as she walked back and forth across the living room with the baby. She couldn't wait for the twins arrival. Although they were ready for their children, they only had a name for one. They had spent months trying to come up with another name for the second baby, but they weren't crazy about a lot of names. Naming one of the babies Georgia was something she thought about from the moment she found out that she was pregnant. She had given it a lot of thought and discussed it with Andy. He loved the idea. But coming up with the second name wasn't as easy. They had a few names in mind, but were hesitant about them. When Prue grew tired of walking back and forth across the living room, she walked into the kitchen with the baby.   
Georgia was cleaning when she walked in. Despite them having money, they didn't hire anyone to clean for them on a regular basis. Prue and Georgia preferred to clean themselves. They only had someone clean when they were away. Georgia smiled as Prue entered with the baby in her arms.  
"He's gonna be so spoiled," she said.  
"I know. I can't help it. I'm crazy about this little guy. Plus, I really like being a godmother."  
"I can tell," Georgia said smiling.  
"I never asked you this, but you don't mind that I made Phoebe and Piper the godmothers do you?"  
"Oh of course not. One of the babies is named after me. I'm honored."  
"Really?"  
"Yes!"  
"I wanted to include all of you and try to be fair."  
"And you are. They didn't mind when you made me your maid of honor."  
"True."  
"You made me your maid of honor and named one of the babies after me. That's everything to me Prue. Plus, they're your sisters. They're closer to you too. You did right."  
"I know there was a reason I loved you," Prue said smiling.  
"I am sweet aren't I?"  
"Yes you are."  
Seconds later, while Georgia had her back to her, she felt something weird. She wasn't in pain, but all of a sudden, liquid began to trickle down her legs and on to the kitchen floor.  
"Oh my God."  
Georgia turned around and noticed.  
"Okay. Let me take the baby," she said going over to her.  
"And you just cleaned up in here."  
"I'm quite sure that you didn't do it on purpose," Georgia said, grinning.  
"Oh boy."  
"Don't worry about anything," she said taking the baby from Prue's arms.  
She casually walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
"Guys, Prue's water broke."  
Andy got up and she stood in front of him.  
"Relax please. She's not feeling any pain yet. Labor takes hours. There's no need to rush or make her nervous about this. Just stay calm. Okay Andy?"  
"I'll try."  
Andy ran into the kitchen. When he entered, Prue was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor.  
"Prue, what are you doing?"  
"I had to clean this spot. My water broke."  
Andy shook his head.  
"Prue, your in labor. Why are you cleaning the floor?"  
"I just told you why."  
"Georgia would have done that."  
"I know, but she just cleaned this kitchen."  
"Come on. We're going to the hospital."  
Georgia came back into the kitchen just as Prue was getting up off the floor.  
"Prue, I told you I was gonna clean that up."  
"Now you don't have to."  
"You're a mess y'know that," Georgia said.  
"I know."  
"Cody's gonna go with Andy to get your things and then we'll head to the hospital."  
"Are you gonna be okay until I get back?"  
"Yeah. I'm not in any pain."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Andy sweetie, calm down. You're sweating."  
"I'm just nervous."  
"I can see that."  
"You ready Andy?" Cody asked as he entered the kitchen.  
"Yeah."  
Andy looked into Prue's eyes and touched her face.  
"I love you," he said softly.  
"I love you too sweetie."  
Andy gave her a soft peck on the lips before leaving.  
  
Piper dialed Cody and Georgia's phone number just as Leo went into the bathroom to take a shower. The phone rang three times before anyone answered.  
"Hello."  
"Hey Pipe."  
"Hey, how's everything?"  
"Well, Prue's in labor."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. She's fine now, but her water just broke."  
"Is she in any pain?"  
"No, not yet."  
"Is she home?"  
"No. She's sitting right here. Cody and Andy went to the house to get her things. Then we're heading to the hospital. Cody's gonna stay here with the baby until my Mom gets here then he'll leave. You wanna speak to her?"  
"Yeah."  
Georgia handed the phone to Prue before going to check on the baby.  
"Hey Pipe."  
"How are you holding up?"  
'I'm okay."  
"So no pain yet huh?"  
"Nope. Not that I'm looking forward to it."  
"How's Andy?"  
"He's a nervous wreck. He was sweating bullets when he left here."  
"I figured," Piper said, laughing."  
"So, how's your vacation coming along?" Prue asked.  
"Just wonderful."  
Piper talked to Prue until Andy came back. She still wasn't in any pain, but Piper knew that it wouldn't be long. Before hanging up with Prue, she told her that she and Leo would be there tomorrow. Leo stepped out of the shower just as she was hanging up.  
"Who were you talking to?"  
"Prue and Georgia."  
"When is she gonna have those babies?" He asked sitting next to her.  
"Today."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Her water broke. They're on their way to the hospital."  
"We gotta get out there."  
"I told them that we'll be there tomorrow."  
"I still can't believe Andy's gonna be a father."  
"I know. I still can't believe I'm actually friends with him and Prue."  
  
Hours later, Phoebe picked up the phone. Cole was kissing her neck. He didn't want her to answer the phone. While she talking on the phone, he ran his hands up and down her thighs.  
"Where are you?" Phoebe asked Georgia.  
"I'm at the hospital. Prue went into labor a few hours ago."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. She didn't start having contractions until she got here."  
"How is she?"  
"She's doing pretty good. It's Andy who's a mess. I just called Prue's parents and Andy's Mom."  
"Have you talked to Piper?"  
"Yeah. She called when Prue was still at the house. She said that she and Elliot are flying in tomorrow."  
"So, who's with the baby?"  
"My mom."  
"Cole, Prue's about to have the babies."  
"Is that Andy?"  
"Georgia."  
"Is that Cole being nosy?"  
"Yeah. Actually, he's attacking me."  
"Cody does that when I'm on the phone too."  
"They're terrible."  
"I know."  
" So, if Prue wasn't in pain, why did you guys take her to the hospital?"  
"Her water broke."  
"Oh. Well, we should be flying out within the week."  
"Okay. I'll call back when she has the babies."  
"Okay. Give her a kiss for me."  
"I will."  
When Phoebe hung up the phone, she and Cole looked at each other and smiled.  
"So, she's finally having those babies huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"She was supposed to have them last week right?"  
"Yep."  
"Andy's gonna be a father."  
"I remember when I first met the two of them. I was sitting next to Prue and somehow we just started talking. I knew that she was crazy about Andy just by looking at her while he was on stage."  
"I knew that he was crazy about her when he couldn't stop talking about her," Cole said smiling.  
"Now they're married and about to start a family."  
"That's gonna be us one day."  
"I hope so," Phoebe said as Cole leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Prue squeezed Andy's hand as he informed her that the contraction was almost over. The pain was becoming more and more intense, but the doctor said that it could be hours before she delivers. Georgia went to call everyone to tell them that she was finally about to have the babies, and Cody kept running to get her some ice chips. When she stopped squeezing Andy's hand, he dabbed her face with a rag.   
"Here's more ice chips," Cody said, coming back into the room.  
"Thanks Cody," Andy and Prue said in unison.  
Cody handed her the cup of ice and sat in the chair next to the bed.  
"Prue, we need to figure out what we're gonna name the other baby," Andy said, caressing her hand.  
"I know. I just can't think right now."  
"Then, we'll think for you," Cody said.  
"I just called everybody," Georgia said, walking back into the room.  
"Thanks," Prue said, while sucking on a piece of ice.  
"How about the name Josie?" Cody said.   
"I don't think so," Andy said.  
"You don't like that name?" Prue asked.  
"It's all right, but…"  
"Grace?" Georgia said.  
"Nah," Prue said.  
"Gretel."  
"What's up with you and these G names?" Andy asked.  
"I don't know," Georgia said, grinning.  
  
Minutes later, Prue squeezed Andy's hand again. She was having another contraction. Andy kept telling her to practice breathing exercises but that was becoming harder for her to do. She wanted to scream. As Andy kept telling her to breath, she found herself becoming irritated. She was breathing. What was he going on about? She knew that he meant well, but the more he told her to breath, the more irritated she became. She was sure it was just the pain, not just him. She was grateful that Georgia came over to her and told her to relax as much as possible.  
"Prue, I know you're in a lot of pain, but whenever you have a contraction, try not to tense up. Stay loose."  
"I'll try," she said with her face frowned up.  
"Okay, it's almost over," Andy said, looking at the machine.  
Seconds later, she eased up on his hand. Andy sighed in relief as she loosened her grip.  
"Want me to get you some ice for that hand Andy?"  
"Yeah, that would be good."  
"Come on."  
"I thought you were going for me."  
"I think it'll do you good to go for a walk."  
"I can't leave Prue."  
"Yes you can. I'll be fine. Besides, Georgia's here."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, sweetie."  
"All right. I'll be right back."  
"Take your time sweetie. I'm not going anywhere."  
Andy gave her a kiss on the lips and left the room with Cody. Prue sighed and put her hands on her stomach.  
"You think he could tell you were trying to get rid of him?"  
"Was it that obvious?" Prue asked.  
"Yeah. I was the same way with Cody. I think it's only natural for us to get a little angry with the guy. Considering how much pain you have to go through."  
"I'm just ready for them to come out already."  
"I know the feeling."  
After getting a small cup of ice, Andy sat down.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm tired. She's the one who's in labor, but I'm the one who's tired. Does that make any sense?"  
"Yeah. Hand squeezing takes a lot out of you."  
Andy smiled and shook his head. He got up from the chair in the hall and he and Cody headed back to the room.  
  
The next Morning, Elliot got a call from Georgia. She informed him that Prue hadn't had the babies yet, but it shouldn't be too much longer. After hanging up with her, he rolled over and stared at Heidi. Her back was to him, but he watched her for a few minutes before waking her up. He placed his hand on her waist, moved closer to her, and began softly kissing her shoulder until she woke up. She slowly turned over on her back and opened her eyes.  
"Good morning."  
"I love waking up to this gorgeous face in the morning," Heidi said.  
"I was thinking the same thing."  
She smiled and he gave her a kiss on the lips.  
"I just got off the phone with Georgia."  
"Did Prue have the babies?"  
"Not yet."  
"Oh my God."  
"I know."  
"Well, I guess we should get up and start packing."  
"Yeah, I don't wanna wait till tonight."  
As he got out of bed and walked across the room, Heidi smiled to herself. She didn't want to get ahead of herself, but felt that she finally found her soul mate. Not only did they have fun, but they were really into each other. He put her first, which was something she wasn't used to. Before dating him, she confided in Georgia about being scared to date him. She had had feelings for him for a while and she wanted things to go as smoothly as possible. Georgia told her to go for it. She had the same feelings for Cody, but decided to take a chance on him and it turned out to be the best thing she did. After talking to Georgia, she told Elliot that she was ready for a serious relationship and that she had no desire to be with anyone but him. He was moved and she could see it in his eyes. Elliot also confided in Georgia about his feelings and she told Heidi so. Georgia knew that Elliot was getting tired of meaningless relationships and loveless sex. He was ready to settle down finally. She saw this over the years which made her decision to be with him easier.  
  
Hours later, Phoebe, Cole, Piper and Leo arrived at the hospital just after Prue was taken into the delivery room. Their flight hadn't been for a couple more hours, but the earlier flight had had cancellations and so they were able to squeeze on that plane. They saw Cody as they walked down the hall of the hospital.   
"Hey Cody," Leo said.  
"Hey guys. We weren't expecting you until later."  
"Well, we couldn't wait," Phoebe said.  
"How is she?" Leo asked.  
"She's finally about to have them. They just took her in the delivery room."  
"How's Andy holding up?" Cole asked.  
"I'm not sure. He's been getting on Prue's nerves. She was yelling at him."  
"Kinda like Georgia was with you huh?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah, but worst."  
"I'm sure she'll be all right after she has the babies," Cole pointed out.  
"She will," Cody said.  
  
Andy frowned his face in pain as Prue tightened her grip on his hand. Georgia held the video camera steady. She focused it on the both of them. Prue wanted the birth to be video taped, but she didn't want Georgia to video tape the babies coming out of her. Georgia had tears forming in her eyes when Prue pushed the first baby out. The baby wasn't cleaned off yet, but she was beautiful. The doctor held her up and informed them that it was girl, although they already knew. Prue's grip on Andy's hand loosened just a little as she laid back. Georgia got a close up of the baby and then the proud parents. While she was being cleaned up, the doctor told Prue to push again. She sat up with what little strength she had left and began to push. With her right hand, Georgia wiped her tears from her eyes, but kept the camera on them. A minute later, the second baby had arrived into the world. Andy was all smiles. Prue was too tired to smile. She laid back and sighed in relief that it was finally over. She'd been in labor for twenty-two hours. She was starting to drift off to sleep until they handed her the first baby. She looked at her first born with tears in her eyes.  
"Zoë," she said, with tears in her eyes.  
"What?" Andy asked.  
"I like the name Zoë."  
"I do too."  
"Then Zoë it is."  
Andy gazed at her and they kissed. Georgia zoomed in on the kiss. When they pulled apart, Andy was handed the second baby, Georgia. Prue looked from Zoë to Georgia with tears streaming from her eyes.  
"Aren't they beautiful?" Andy said to Prue.  
"Yes they are."  
When Andy looked over at Georgia, she gave him a thumbs up signal and a smiled. Andy smiled and returned his gaze to his children. He gave little Georgia a sweet kiss on the cheeks before handing her to Prue.  
As the gang sat and waited, Andy came out and told them that she had the babies. He was a little surprised to see Phoebe, Cole, and Leo there, but he was glad to see them. They all hugged him and congratulated him as they had when they broke the news that Prue was expecting twins.  
"You have two girls now," Cody said.  
"Yep. Zoë and Georgia."  
"It's about time you guys decided on a name," Phoebe said.  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Who's the oldest?" Cole asked.  
"Zoë came out first."  
"That's a pretty name," Phoebe said.  
"Thanks. Well, I gotta get back in there. I'll see you guys later."  
  
The next day, Elliot and Heidi arrived at the hospital with balloons and flowers. Prue was holding Georgia and Andy was holding Zoë. Heidi went over to Prue as Elliot tried to think of an unoccupied space for the flowers to go. Heidi put her hand to her heart as she stared into the baby's face. She was absolutely adorable. Prue handed the baby to her.  
Heidi held her in her arms and began to caress the baby's dark hair with the tips on her fingers.  
"They're so beautiful."  
"Aren't they?" Elliot said, as he held Zoë in his arms.  
  
Minutes later, the rest of the gang entered they room with balloons and flowers. The room was covered with them. Elliot wondered where the rest would go. When Leo walked over to Elliot, he handed him the baby. When Leo held the baby, Elliot went over to Heidi and his god daughter, Georgia. Phoebe and Cody were Zoë's god parents, and Elliot and Piper were little Georgia's. Prue looked around the room. She smiled thinking of how  close they were. Despite the geographical distance between them, they all remained close. Prue was thankful for everyone in the room with her. Especially her husband Andy, and her daughters, Zoë and Georgia. Only people who were missing were her father and Andy's mother. They had talked to her and assured her that they would be seeing her later that night. It was no big deal. She was content with the people who were in the room with her and her new family. They were her very best friends in the world. As they all made a fuss over the twins, Andy got up from his chair by the window and sat beside Prue on the bed. Piper stood near the bed with Georgia in her arms.  
"You look really happy," Prue said to Piper.  
"I have a god daughter," she said looking at Prue.  
Andy and Prue were rich, not just financially and they knew it. Even if they weren't well off, having friends like these would make them the richest people ever. They all shared a closeness that you don't see too often these days. They rushed to each other's side in a heartbeat. They looked after and took care of one another. She and Andy felt extremely lucky.   
  
Days later, the gang was at Andy and Prue's house. They were standing out on the huge terrace overlooking the spectacular view. Andy was holding little Georgia and Prue was holding Zoë. They stood side by side while Victor and Emma (Andy's mom) took pictures of them. The gang soon joined in moments later. Victor smiled as Emma took a group picture. Victor wanted another picture of Prue, Andy, and the twins, so the gang stepped aside. Emma handed the camera to Victor. Andy and Prue stood side by side, each with a baby in their arms. The two of them gazed into each other's eyes and kissed. Victor took a picture as the gang looked on and smiled.  
  
ALL DONE…….I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THIS SERIES AS MUCH AS I HAVE


End file.
